


Therapy of Souls.

by aussxpunks



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussxpunks/pseuds/aussxpunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé à quoi tenait votre vie ?...</p><p>« Oui, allo ? »<br/>« Aidez-moi. »<br/>« Pardon ? »<br/>« C'est votre travail non ? De venir en aide aux gens ? »<br/>« Je... Oui mais... »<br/>« Alors faites-le. »<br/>« Et vous voulez que je vous aide à quoi ? »<br/>« A me sauver. »<br/>« Vous sauver de quoi ? »<br/>« De moi-même. »<br/>« Je... Il y eut un bref moment d'hésitation. Très bien. »<br/>« Vous... Vous acceptez ? »<br/>« Oui. Je vais vous fournir l'adresse de mon cabinet et vous y passerais cette... »<br/>« Non, rappelez-moi demain à la même heure. Je vous attendrai. » </p><p> .... Et bien la sienne ne tenait qu'à ce simple coup de fil. Simple mais qui changerait tout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****

** Chapitre un : **

 

 **S** a vie était tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Le réveil qui sonne à tue-tête le matin, le petit déjeuné qu'on ne prend même pas le temps d'avaler, le passage précipité par la salle de bain, le sac de cours d'un poids assez consistant sur le dos, une bise sur la joue de sa mère puis direction le lycée pour une journée entière entre les murs à étudier. Sa dernière année là-bas. En même temps il ne détestait pas tellement ça. Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout c'était se rendre –dès qu'il avait une heure de pause dans son emploi du temps- à la bibliothèque de l'établissement. Une heure, deux heures, trois heures. Peu importe. Il s'y sentait bien. Comme un deuxième foyer. Il prenait simplement un livre qu'il avait entamé durant le début de la semaine pour le finir ou travailler sur un devoir quelconque puis aller se poser dans un coin tranquille. A l'abri des regards. Et là-bas il n'avait besoin de personne, son cerveau ne réfléchissait plus, il se laissait emporter par les mots. Son petit coin de paradis. Il venait toujours seul, jamais un ami ne l'accompagnait. D'ailleurs les seules personnes qui restaient à ses côtés, qui étaient fidèles, il ne pouvait les compter que sur les doigts d'une seule main. Son meilleur ami, qui ne se trouvait pas dans sa classe cette année, et quelques vagues connaissances. Les autres élèves le trouvaient un peu trop... Bizarre et ne semblait pas lui accorder la moindre importance. Il avait net un penchant pour la solitude, jusqu'à ce que retentisse la sonnerie pour le prochain cours il se tenait debout devant la salle, un livre dans la main. Toujours caché derrière ce dernier alors que les autres élèves discutaient ou rigolaient. Il parlait peu, engager une conversation avec lui n'était pas une chose simple. L'amitié n'était pas son fort. Il soupira en jetant son sac de cours sur son lit refait à la perfection par lui-même au matin, sa mère n'était pas encore revenue du travail et il se sentait à la fois épuisé et seul. Des tas de livres étaient classés par ordre alphabétique dans ses deux étagères et même un nouveau dans son sac qu'il était partit acheté avant de rentrer chez lui, mais il n'avait pas le goût à ça. Pas maintenant. Il voulait autre chose, et cette autre chose n'était pas disponible pour le moment et ne le serait pas avant deux bonnes heures. Pour faire passer le temps le jeune homme décida d'entreprendre des révisions mais son esprit était tout à fait ailleurs et pas apte à se concentrer. Il s'allongea finalement dans son lit, son regard porté au plafond blanc, un livre d'histoire posé sur le ventre. Ses paupières commencèrent à se faire lourdes, ses yeux lui piquaient, et c'était en partie dû au manque incontestable de sommeil. S'en vraiment s'en rendre compte il sombra entre les bras de Morphée.

 **C** ombien de temps ? Il n'en savait absolument puisque lorsqu'il se réveilla une couverture était tirée sur lui, son livre posé sur son bureau et les rideaux tirés. En retenant un bâillement il se frotta un œil de la paume de la main, bien vite il sursauta en lisant sur son réveil « 20 : 21 » Merde, merde, merde. Son cerveau ne lui répétait que ça, il se leva manquant de trébucher à deux reprises puis alla vérifier si sa mère était bien rentrée. En effet, en un bref coup d'œil à la cuisine il la trouva en plein travail sur un plat tout en écoutant la radio qui diffusait les informations de la journée. Ils préféraient tous deux cette station plutôt qu'une télévision, qui par ailleurs n'était pas d'une grande utilité. A pas de loup, il remonta dans sa chambre, ferma sa porte à clé et sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche de jean. Ses mains tremblaient, son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses pieds lui faisaient faire le tour de la pièce sans qu'il ne s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il hésita quelques instants avant d'appuyer sur la touche du milieu, son portable s'alluma sur trois appels manqués. Merde. Sans perdre une seconde il composa ce numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis un bout de temps déjà et porta le cellulaire à son oreille droite. Inconsciemment il se rongea les ongles, anxieux. Beaucoup trop. Une envie folle de raccrocher le démangeait mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas. Finalement au bout de deux intonations, une voix familière s'éleva à l'autre bout du fil. Sa poitrine se comprima à l'entente de celle-ci, douce, rassurante.

**« Bonsoir Harry, ça va ? »**

**« Je... Je m'étais endormie, désolé. La... La prochaine fois je mettrai mon réveil à sonner comme ça je ne serais plus en retard pour décrocher, c'est de ma faute je n'aurais pas dû me... »**

**« Calmes toi Harry, ça va, d'accord ? »**

**« Oui. Excuses moi. »**

**« Souffles. Prends ton temps, respires. Je suis là et toi aussi alors tout va bien. Compris ? »**

**« Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, tu... »**

**« Harry, tu te souviens des exercices ? »**

**« Oui, je... Je me rappelle. »**

**« Très bien alors tu vas poser ce téléphone et faire ce que je t'ai appris. »**

**« Mais... »**

**« Je peux attendre, fais-le. »**

**« D...D'accord. »**

 D'une main tremblante il posa le téléphone sur le lit pour venir s'assoir dessus. Il ferma les yeux puis inspira un bon coup avant d'expirer. Il reproduisit ce geste trois fois de suite jusqu'à ce que son corps arrête ses tremblements, que les battements de son cœur reprennent une cadence normale et que sa respiration se calme. Cet exercice avait toujours marché sur lui, même dans les pires situations. Il paniquait très vite, et souvent pour un rien. Mais tout pour lui avait de l'importance. Après avoir retrouvé une certaine constance, il saisit son téléphone. Soulagé.

**« C'est bon. »**

**« Excellent... Alors, comment c'est passé ta journée ? »**

**« Plutôt bien. Comme les autres je dirais. »**

**« Racontes moi. »**

**« En littérature on a parlé des grands auteurs britanniques du siècle dernier, du coup j'ai... J'ai pensé à toi vu que je sais que tu les admire beaucoup. »**

**« C'est adorable, merci... Ça te plait aussi comme sujet j'espère ? »**

**« Je crois que ce celui que je préfère sur l'année oui.... Je suis allé à la bibliothèque ce midi puis une heure cette après-midi, j'ai croisé mon meilleur ami mais il n'avait pas le temps de me parler alors.. »**

**« Alors tu as passé la journée seul ? »**

**« Hm.** _Osa-t-il à peine prononcer._ »

**« Tu as mangé ce midi ? »**

 Lui répondre positivement serait le plus affreux des mensonges, et il n'aimait pas cachait des choses aux gens encore moins à la personne avec qui il partagé actuelle une conversation. De toutes manières il ne savait pas mentir, que ce soit face à face ou par téléphone. Sa voix s'enrouait et il se mettait à trembler violemment. Alors il resta silencieux, on pouvait juste entendre sa respiration qui se faisait un peu plus difficile.

**« Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet parce que tu sais ce que j'en pense. Ce n'est pas bon. En plus de cela tu fais dépenser de l'argent en plus à ta mère qui crois pertinemment que tu manges à la cantine. »**

**« Je n'aime pas aller là-bas. »**

**« Alors prends des sous pour t'acheter un truc à manger, rien qu'un sandwich ce serait déjà mieux que de ne rien avaler du tout. »**

**« Mais je me sens en pleine forme comme ça. »**

**« C'est impossible Harry, tu ne peux pas te sentir bien si ton repas de la journée n'est qu'une maudite pomme, que tu ne finis surement même pas d'ailleurs. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire... »**

**« Ça fait que je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre, un de ces jours en te téléphonant, que tu es mort de malnutrition !** _S'emporta-t-il, la voix enrouée._ **»**

 Harry avait une soudaine envie de répondre que ce serait mieux que de mourir par un acte de suicide mais le ton de son interlocuteur était bien assez colérique comme ça pour qu'il en rajoute. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien pour savoir que si il le mettait trop sur les nerfs, il raccrocherait et ne le rappellerait que le lendemain soir, et ça le tuerait de ne pas pouvoir lui parler avant ce moment-là. Il baissa alors simplement la tête, fixant sa main qui jouait avec le pli de la couverture.

**« Je... Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus, désolé. Je crois que je vais te laisser, tu as besoin de repos et... »**

**« Non attend !** _S'écria-t-il, juste avant de se rappeler que sa mère se trouvait dans une pièce pas loin, il chuchotait presque à présent._ Désolé, je.... Je mangerais ce soir, je te le promets... Pour toi. »

 **« Harry....** _Son soupir se répercuta jusqu'aux oreilles du brun._ **Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu dois te nourrir, mais pour toi. Pour ton bien. »**

**« Mais je vais bien ! »**

**« Tu peux mentir à qui tu veux Harry, mais pas à moi. »**

**« Je....** _Il hésita une longue minute._ **Tu as raison, je ne vais pas bien non. Je me sens mal, chaque matin quand je me réveille, quand je vais en cours parce que je sais pertinemment que la place à côté de moi en classe sera vide, mais ce genre de chose on s'y habitue. Je crois que le pire c'est de voir les autres s'amuser, voir ses anciens amis t'ignorer complètement, te rigoler au nez. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à tours les faire fuir merde ? La peste, ou une de ces maladies contagieuses ? Dis-moi... Je suis perdu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »**

**« Écoutes moi bien, tu n'as absolument rien fais. Et celui qui te dira le contraire est un con. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, je le sais pour t'avoir tous les jours au téléphone depuis deux ans. Deux années Harry, ce n'est pas rien. Tu peux dire que je ne te connais pas, parce que c'est vrai je ne t'ai jamais vu je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressembles je ne sais pas de quelle couleur sont tes yeux, je ne connais pas grand-chose de toi mis à part tout ce que tu me dis à travers nos conversations. Et c'est déjà bien assez pour savoir que tu es une personne extraordinaire. Ne laisses pas les autres t'enlever ça, jamais. Tu peux ne pas me croire, mais je suis sure de ce que je dis. »**

**« Verts.** _Répondit-il, simplement_. **»**

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Mes yeux. Ils sont verts. »**

**« Oh. »**

**« Tu... Tu me crois si je te dis que c'est surement la seule chose que j'aime chez moi ? »**

**« Sur parole oui, je suis certain qu'ils sont magnifiques. »**

 Sans en être conscient, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du bouclé qui n'avait pas reçu de compliments depuis un long moment. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre à l'autre bout du combiné, ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Malheureusement.

**« Quand même, il doit bien avoir quelque chose qui cloche chez moi pour que personne ne vienne jamais m'adresser la parole. »**

**« Ou alors ce sont les autres qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent. »**

**« Je me demande pourquoi tu es encore là.... »**

**« Parce que tu as besoin de moi, de quelqu'un à qui t'accrocher. Parce qu'il y a deux ans tu m'as demandé de t'aider à aller mieux et je veux que ça arrive alors je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. »**

**« Tu me le promets ? »**

**« Je te le jure sur ma vie, Harry. »**

**« Arrête elle est bien trop précieuse pour être mise entre les mains d'un con comme moi. »**

**« Si j'étais à côté de toi en ce moment même tu aurais eu le droit à une belle claque. »**

**« Si t'étais à côté de moi en ce moment même je pourrais enfin être heureux.** »

 A peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles qu'il regrettait déjà de les avoir dites. Les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, bien qu'au fond de lui il savait que ce qu'il venait de répondre était totalement véridique. Il ne voulait pas se permettre de tenir à quelqu'un, d'avoir un certain sentiment d'amitié, parce que toutes les personnes avec lesquelles il s'entendait bien finissaient par le quitter faisant sur leur passage des dommages psychologiques. Des troubles qui ne se soignaient que par la parole et Harry s'était tellement renfermé qu'il ne prenait même pas l'initiative de commencer une conversation. Mis à part avec la personne au bout de ce téléphone, qui se trouvait dieu ne sait où, cette personne –qui elle- ne devait absolument pas le quitter. Ou tout serait fini.

**« J'ai pas mal de devoir à faire, je te laisse.... Passe une bonne soirée. »**

**« D'accord. Toi aussi Harry, et merci d'avoir rappelé. »**

**« J'en avais besoin. »**

**« Je sais. Prends soin de toi, surtout. A demain. »**

**« Oui, je tâcherais d'être à l'heure cette fois. »**

**« Je préfère que tu dormes et que tu ne me répondes pas plutôt que tu t'écroules sur ta table en cours. Tu ne crois pas ? »**

**« Peut-être, ouais. »**

**« Au revoir Harry... Et ? »**

**« Oui ?** _Questionna-t-il les sourcils froncés_. **»**

**« Mange ! »**

 Et ce fut le dernier mot qu'il entendit de sa part avant que la communication ne soit coupée. Il posa son téléphone sur la table de chevet à côté de lui en soupirant d'aise. Tout allait bien, pas mieux, mais c'était déjà ça. Deux coups se répercutèrent contre sa porte en bois, il sursauta quand la voix de sa parente retentit.

**« Chéri, le dîner est prêt. Tu viens manger ce soir ? »**

 Le bouclé se leva de son lit aisément glissant son téléphone dans la poche de son slim noir et ouvrit la porte sur cette femme qui lui sourit faiblement par peur de le blesser et qu'il ne se renferme sur lui-même une fois encore. Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, avant de lui embrasser la joue et rejoindre le salon où l'attendait une assiette fumante. Elle lui avait concocté son plat préféré dans l'espoir qu'il accepte d'au moins en manger deux ou trois cuillères, au lieu de ça il s'était installé tranquillement à table et comptait bien finir son assiette. Un diner en tête à tête avec sa mère. Cet évènement n'était pas survenu depuis longtemps et semblait si loin d'eux. Mais ce soir il était présent, elle ne mangerait pas seul, elle ne lirait pas le journal du matin pour passer le temps, non elle lui racontait sa journée, elle riait avec lui, elle le voyait sourire. Et c'était si beau. Pourtant il ne faisait pas ça pour lui-même mais bel et bien parce qu'il l'avait promis à la personne avec qui il avait entretenu une conversation de plus d'une demi-heure tout à l'heure. Et le jeune homme tenait toujours ses promesses, c'était la seule chose qu'il ne brisait jamais. Oui, Harry menait une existence tout à fait normale, exception faite que depuis deux ans il était suivit tous les jours de la semaine par un psychologue –loin de l'ordinaire- par l'intermédiaire d'un téléphone. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vus et pourtant ils connaissaient presque tous l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient appris à lire en chacun comme un livre ouvert, ils savaient que ce livre contenait des pages déchirées et qu'ils mettraient un certain temps à rassembler tous les morceaux. Mais ils y arriveraient, parce que dès le départ ils se l'étaient jurés.

_-Flash-Back-_

 Nerveux, inquiet et légèrement sur les nerfs Harry attendait l'appel qu'il était censé recevoir dans à peine deux minutes. Et s'il ne rappelait pas ? Et s'il brisait la promesse qu'il avait fait la veille stipulant qu'il l'aiderait ? Et si il avait simplement jugé bon de laissé le jeune homme se débrouiller sans le cauchemar qu'il vivait, parce qu'après tout, pourquoi lui viendrait-il en aide ? Pourquoi lui tendrait-il sa main alors que personne n'a jamais pris la peine de le faire avant ? Alors que tous le regardait crouler sous le poids de la vie ? Il commençait à perdre espoir au fil des secondes quand son portable se mit à vibrer le faisant sursauter au passage. Peut-être était-ce simplement son meilleur ami qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles ? Mais ça ne pouvait pas arriver, ou bien sous le coup d'un miracle, parce qu'il ne venait simplement jamais lui demandait si sa santé mentale allait mieux.

**« Oui ? »**

**« Je suis à l'heure ? »**

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du bouclé qui avait commencé à perdre tout espoir d'entendre cette voix un jour. Finalement il lui restait peut-être un peu d'espoir...

**« Parfaitement, oui. »**

Son ton était froid, neutre, il ne voulait rien laissait paraître même si à l'intérieur son cœur explosait de joie.

« **Bien, alors... Pourquoi avoir refusé un rendez-vous au bureau ? »**

**« Je ne veux pas vous voir. »**

**« Vous préférez au téléphone ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Très bien, alors pour vous connaître un peu plus, pouvez-vous me parler de vous ? »**

**« Je... J'ai... Euh...** _Hésita-t-il._ »

**« Juste votre prénom, votre âge, et ce que vous aimez ou détestez. Pas vos problèmes pour le moment. »**

**C'était la première fois qu'un psychologue lui demandait de ne pas raconter ses problèmes, de ne parler ce qui lui faisait mal. D'habitude ils commençaient par lui torturer l'esprit avec des questions non ? Ils venaient toucher à où il était brisé ? Normalement. Un sentiment de sécurité l'envahit peu à peu.**

**« Je... Je m'appelle Harold, mais je préfère largement Harry. J'ai quinze ans. Je déteste le soleil, j'ai peur de la foule et je panique facilement quand y en a, je ne supporte pas les matières scientifiques et je méprises les psychologues. »**

**« Eh bien je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre.** _Ironisa-t-il_. **»**

 Harry n'était pas d'humeur ni du genre à plaisanter sur ça et le médecin à l'autre bout du fil l'avait bien saisit étant donné qu'il se racla la gorge avant de soupirer un bon coup.

**« Tu... Tu me permets de te tutoyer ? J'ai l'habitude de le faire avec les patients de ton âge et ça me fait bizarre de te vouvoyer. »**

**« Si vous voulez. »**

**« Alors Harry, parles-moi de ce que tu aimes ? »**

 Que pouvait-il dire ? Sans même compter il savait qu'il haïssait plus de choses qu'il n'en aimait. Sa mère, un peu trop protectrice, peut-être ? Ou les lames de rasoir caressant sa peau ? Les cicatrices qui retraçaient le chemin de sa piètre existence? Mais il ne pouvait pas dire tout ça, il ne voulait pas. C'était sa vie privé, sa histoire personnelle, son œuvre d'art à lui.

**« J'aime rester à ma fenêtre et regarder puis écouter la pluie tomber. C'est relaxant et joli. Sinon j'aime écrire, dessiner et lire. »**

**« D'accord, et au niveau des études tu en es où ? »**

**« Je viens de rentrer en seconde. »**

**« Et ça se passe bien ? »**

**« Ça va oui, il y a pire. »**

**« Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? »**

**« Je... Je voudrais être libraire mais... »**

**« Mais quoi ? »**

**« Je sais que je ne vais pas réussir, tout ce que j'entreprends finis par se casser la figure ou se briser devant moi. C'est comme ça. »**

**« Faux, c'est ce que tu te dis, ce dont tu te persuades. Mais tu es capable de le faire. »**

**« Vous ne me connaissez pas. »**

**« C'est vrai oui, je ne te connais pas mais personne ne mérite de baisser les bras et de ne pas saisir sa chance. Si tu veux quelque chose t'as juste à tout faire, vraiment tout faire, pour l'obtenir. Tu tends le bras et tu l'attrape, et surtout tu ne la regarde pas passer devant toi. »**

**« Je... Je peux vous posez une question docteur ? »**

**« Bien sûr, je suis là pour ça. »**

 Encore une fois ce médecin le laissait totalement mué, il déjouait toutes les idées qu'il se faisait des psychologues et de leurs méthodes de travail. C'était eux qui étaient censé poser les questions, celles qui vous trottaient dans l'esprit, qui remuaient le couteau dans la plaie, qui retournaient totalement l'estomac, qui laissaient un goût amer dans la gorge après une séance, des questions qui vous collaient jusqu'au bout. Alors que là, il pouvait poser ses propres questions, des sujets qui restaient flous pour lui. Parler librement. Se livrer même ?

**« V... Vous y croyez, vous à l'espoir ? »**

**« C'est ce qui nous fait vivre, Harry. »**

**« Alors pourquoi je suis encore là ? »**

**« Parce que même si tu n'oses pas te l'avouer, au fond de toi, tu en as. Tu as de l'espoir. Que tout puisses aller mieux un jour, que le monde arrêtes d'être remonté contre toi, qu'il relâche cette oppression permanente sur tes épaules et qu'enfin tu puisses un peu être aimé. »**

**« J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y en a pas pour moi, que je vie dans une répétition permanente, que je ne m'attache qu'aux mauvaises personnes, que je perds tout ce que j'ai. Le temps défile et je suis en train de raté totalement ma vie. Je voudrais voyager, voir des choses, en apprendre d'autres, pouvoir inspirer de l'air à pleins poumons. Mais je n'ai pas la force de tenir, j'ai cette éternelle impression de marcher au-dessus du vide et de pouvoir y tomber à n'importe quel moment. »**

**« Dans ce cas trouve-toi une main assez solide pour te retenir de la chute. »**

**« J'aimerai docteur, j'aimerai vraiment mais... Mais tout le monde fini par me quitter, malgré tous les efforts que je peux faire. C'est moi le problème au fond. »**

**« Le problème ce n'est pas toi Harry, mais les autres et quand tu auras compris ça, crois-moi, tu iras déjà beaucoup mieux. »**

**« Vous croyez que c'est possible ? »**

**« Quoi donc ?** _Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._ **»**

**« Que je puisse aller mieux un jour ? »**

**« Tu veux savoir, je crois que tu as un bel et bien un problème. Tu pars toujours défaitiste, tout ce que la vie t'offre tu le vois comme quelque chose de sombre, de néfaste, de dangereux alors tu te renfermes, tu ne laisses plus rien t'atteindre et c'est pour cela que tu n'as plus d'espoir. Alors tu devrais laisser les chances venir à toi, ouvrir les bras et arrêter de tout repousser. »**

**« Je n'en ai pas la force. »**

**« Ne dis pas des bêtises, tu sais très bien que si mais tu as traversé tellement de mauvais chemins que tu te persuades du contraire. Et tu sais ce que c'est ? Un comportement d'enfant. »**

**« Demain à la même heure ? »**

**« Harry....** _Soupira-t-il._ **»**

**« Au revoir. »**

 Il raccrocha sans rien ajouter, vexé. Jamais quelqu'un, encore moins une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, ne lui avait parlé de la sorte. Aussi durement. On lui disait ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, ce qui lui faisait mal, ce qui ne pouvait que le touchait au plus profond de son être. En fait pour la première fois quelqu'un osait lui dire la vérité, on ne lui cachait rien, on ne l'épargnait pas, on l'assommait à coup de mots et il en souffrait. -Fin du flash-back- Il était plus de minuit et le jeune homme n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, malgré s'être tourné et retourné dans son lit à maintes reprises. Son esprit était plus que tourmentaient par un problème sur lequel il ne savait pas poser de nom. Il soupira en s'asseyant sur son lit et saisit son portable, l'heure défilait lentement, il ramena ses genoux contre son torse. Il hésitait vraiment à faire ça. D'habitude dès qu'il allait mal, que n'importe quel sentiment le torturait il appelait son psychologue mais... Si celui-ci dormait déjà ? Mais il avait besoin de savoir, de se sentir mieux, et c'était le seul qui pouvait y remédier. Tant pis. Il composa le numéro et porta le cellulaire noir à son oreille.

**« Harry... Ça ne va pas ? »**

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Le médecin avait décrochait au bout de trois longues intonations alors que lui commençait à perdre espoir et pensait passer une nuit blanche. Encore une fois. Les cernes sous ses yeux émeraude en témoignaient bien, et aussi le fait qu'il avait du mal à tenir une journée entière éveillé.

**« Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. »**

**« Oui, j'avais deviné. »**

**« Désolé de te déranger encore une fois. »**

« **Eh Harry, je suis ton psychologue et en tant que tel je me dois d'être présent pour toi à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou de la nuit. Donc tu ne me dérangeras jamais, rentre toi ça dans le crâne. »**

**« Oui enfin je crois que je suis le seul patient, que tu aies eu, qui t'appelle en pleine nuit parce qu'il n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. »**

**« C'est vrai, mais t'es pas un patient comme les autres pour moi et tu le sais. »**

 Oui il le savait mais le peu de fois où il avait pu lui dire lui retourné l'estomac à chaque fois. Il sentait ses joues s'enflammaient et ses mains tremblaient. Il n'était pas habitué aux compliments, aux liens avec les gens. Ça lui avait toujours fait peur, il angoissait tout le temps, sa gorge se nouait, sa peau devenait moite, son cœur battait vite. Il détestait ça. Son silence était en lui-même une réponse.

**« P... Pourquoi tu ne dors pas encore, toi ? »**

**« A dire vrai je n'en sais strictement rien. Je viens de finir un livre et j'en entamais un nouveau là.»**

**« Tu veux que je te laisse alors ?** _Demanda-t-il doucement._ **»**

**« Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! »**

 Le bouclé leva les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, même si il lui avait proposé cela au fond de lui il avait vraiment besoin de lui parler. Peu importe quel sujet. La pluie, le soleil, le thème d'un livre que son psychologue avait pu lire auparavant, le repas de la veille, les nouvelles au travail. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus anodin, de banal. A dire vrai pouvoir se dire qu'en rentrant d'une longue journée de cours il allait pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui serait là pour l'écouter, qui avait –lui- l'oreille attentive, qui se souciait un minimum de lui alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vu.

**« Alors comment s'est passé ta journée ? »**

 Suite à cette question Harry s'enfonça dans son lit, au chaud sous ses couvertures, et poussa un soupir d'aise une fois allongé sur son dos. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer à son médecin pour ne pas passer pour un idiot mais il lui semblait que le fait d'avoir entendu sa voix suffisait déjà à lui donnait sommeil.

**« Et bien assez banal tu sais, j'ai passé la matinée à assurer mes rendez-vous avec mes patients et je suis partit rendre visite à ma mère l'après-midi. »**

**« Comment elle va ? »**

**« Mieux, son état se stabilise. »**

**« Tu penses que tout rentrera en ordre pour elle ? »**

**« J'en doute. Et même si sa santé s'améliore ça ne change rien au problème de fond. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse guérir un jour ou l'autre. »**

**« Je suis désolé pour toi. »**

**« C'est marrant.** _Il exprima un rire nerveux qui se coinça au final dans le fond de sa gorge._ On pourrait presque croire que je suis le patient et toi le psychologue. »

**« J'aime bien t'entendre parler de ta vie. »**

**« Oui mais tu sais que logiquement c'est toi qui devrait le faire. »**

 Le plus jeune exprima un long soupir qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles de son médecin qui lui –leva les yeux au ciel- il détestait parler et même si il y arrivait plus avec lui ça ne changeait rien au fait que les mots qui sortaient d'entre ses lèvres étaient courts, et vagues. Il essayait de ne pas trop faire de phrases, d'abréger mais ça ne marchait pas tellement avec le jeune homme de l'autre côté du téléphone qui lui était plutôt têtu, borné et persévérant.

**« Je... J'aimerais avoir une personne à côté de moi dans ce lit, il est beaucoup trop froid et vide et j'ai l'impression que même avec dix couvertures j'aurais éternellement froid. J'aimerais me réveiller sur un visage, peu importe lequel, mais que ce soit celui d'une personne qui sera toujours présente pour moi, celle qui aura su me sauver de la chute. Si ça ne se passe pas avant bien sûr. »**

**« Alors fixe toi l'objectif de trouver cette dite personne. »**

**« Mais...** _Sa voix se brisa._ **J'ai peur. »**

**« Peur de quoi ? »**

**Que pouvait-il bien répondre ? Il y avait des tas de choses qui lui faisaient peur dans ce monde. Les araignées, la masse, les regards brûlants dans le dos, le cri des hiboux la nuit, la vue du sang. Mais il y avait une chose en particulier qui effrayait le bouclé plus que tout, une chose qui le comprimait avant de le réduire en cendre.**

**« D'aimer. Des sentiments. J'ai peur de tout ça. »**

**« Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal, Harry. C'est humain et normal. »**

**« Pas quand la personne pour qui vous ressentait des sentiments vous abandonne. »**

**« Il faut parfois prendre la mauvaise direction pour pouvoir trouver la bonne. »**

**« Tu veux bien arrêter avec tes dictons à deux balles ? Ça ne marche pas et ça ne marchera jamais ! Tu tombes, tu tombes encore et encore. C'est un putain de cercle vicieux duquel il n'y a aucune sortie alors arrêtes d'essayer de me...** _Il souffla sous peine de crier encore plus, ne souhaitant pas réveiller sa mère qui se poserait surement des questions sur cet appel en plein milieu de la nuit._ **Arrêtes de vouloir me sauver. »**

**« Mais justement je veux te sauver, de un parce que tu me l'as demandé et de deux parce que tu peux l'être seulement tu t'entête à penser le contraire et ça t'enfonce dans ton trou. Mais si tu ne veux plus que je te téléphone, qu'on s'appelle tu n'as qu'à tout simplement me le dire et je mettrais fin à tout. A nos conversations, nos consultations et tu reprendras ta vie d'avant. C'est aussi simple que ça. »**

 La poitrine de Harry s'affola, ses pensées s'emmêlaient entre elles et lui faisaient dire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas prononcer et surtout qu'il ne pensait pas. Sa main se resserra sur son téléphone comme si, grâce à ce geste, il pouvait serrer celle du psychologue dans la sienne de l'autre côté du combiné pour l'empêcher de partir, de le laisser sombrer dans le noir complet. Celui d'où il ne serait jamais sortir par lui-même.

**« Non je... Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonne. Jamais. Je suis un idiot de te demander ça, alors que je sais très bien que j'ai besoin de toi. Tu comprends ? Je n'y arriverais pas sans ton aide. Faut que tu sois celui qui me fasse marcher droit, il n'y a que toi qui soit capable de me sauver. Ne me quitte pas Louis. Jamais. »**

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 **Chapitre deux** :

 

 **P** arfois quand Harry ne se sentait pas en forme, ou justement un peu trop, il venait dans ce café, cet endroit bien précis qui signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Tout d'abord parce que c'était le seul où il n'y avait pas trop de monde mais aussi parce qu'il possédait la plus belle vue sur la ville et le parc qu'il n'ait jamais vu. C'était d'avantage plus resplendissant les soirs d'hivers lorsque tous les immeubles se voyaient allumés leurs lumières et aligner au loin des faisceaux de couleur blanche envoutante. Les guirlandes dans les sapins pour inaugurer l'arrivée prochaine de la fête que tout le monde, aussi bien enfants qu'adultes, attendaient. La neige qui tombait comme un enchantement du ciel et venait recouvrir de son manteau blanc le sol. Mais ce qu'il adorait par-dessous du c'était observer le déroulement de la vie autour de lui, absorber cette essence si pure et rare à la fois. Les hommes qui se précipitent pour rentrer chez eux avant que la nuit ne tombe, les mères qui trainent leurs enfants avec difficultés à travers la neige, les couples âgés qui se promènent tranquillement et qui profitent de leurs derniers instants d'existence avant que la mort n'y mette fin, pour la remplacer par un repos calme et éternel. Il y a donc des jours où il venait simplement se réfugier dans ce café, toujours à la même place autrement dit près de la grande baie vitrée de façon à être spectateur du monde. Bien souvent il ne commandait rien de plus qu'un chocolat chaud qu'il prenait le temps de savourer comme si ça allait être le dernier. Les employés le connaissait bien, du moins certains de visage, pour le nombre de fois incalculables où il se rendait ici des heures durant. Directement après le lycée et étant donné l'atmosphère sereine du petit commerce il pouvait y faire ses devoirs, ou alors le Vendredi soir pour commencer le week-end agréablement. **  
**  
 **C** e fut donc un soir comme les autres durant lequel il se rendit au café sans même prendre la peine de prévenir sa mère, qui elle le pensait avec son meilleur ami ou d'autres camarades de sa classe, alors que non il venait se vider la tête dans le seul refuge qu'il eut trouvé jusqu'à présent. Cela devait donc faire une heure qu'il se trouvait là, assit, à ne rien faire si ce n'est observer par la fenêtre les passages des gens tout en appréciant un vieux morceau de Jazz qui passait à la radio du petit restaurant. Son sac posé sur la banquette à côté de lui, un chocolat presque terminé sur la table en bois et les mains jointes sur ses fines cuisses. Malgré le peu d'argent qu'il avait emmené, et donc l'incapacité de se payer une autre collation, il soupira. Il ne voulait pas encore rentrer chez lui, c'était beaucoup trop tôt, il se retrouverait seul parce que sa génitrice ne serait pas encore de retour du travail et ce sentiment de solitude serait encore pire une fois qu'il aurait fini de téléphoner à Louis... D'ailleurs en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, le bouclé se rendit compte que leur consultation avait lieu dans moins d'une heure. Finalement, il était peut-être temps pour lui de se mettre en route.  
   
 **«  -  Harry ? »**  
   
 **L** e dit Harry sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et releva la tête vers la jeune serveuse qui venait de le sortir de sa rêverie. Amélia. Qu'il ne connaissait que de visage et également grâce à l'étiquette qui se trouvait sur son tee-shirt à l'effigie du café. Il ne lui avait parlé qu'à de rares occasions et jamais très longuement mais il apprécié son sourire toujours présent. Ses cheveux roux étaient rattachés en un chignon exécuté à la perfection, les tâches de rousseurs sur ses joues étaient encore plus flagrantes à la lumière, ses iris vertes brillaient de mille feux à chaque fois. Elle était toujours joyeuse, mais sans trop d'excès, souriante, attentive et chaleureuse.  
   
 **«  - Tu en reprends un peu ? »**  
   
 **D** 'un geste délicat de la main, accompagné de sa douce voix, elle montra sa tasse presque vide du brun. Ce dernier secoua timidement la tête sachant qu'il n'aurait pas les moyens de payer autre chose, étant donné qu'il avait tout dépensé ce midi pour un sandwich, qu'il n'avait même pas touché d'ailleurs.  
   
 **«  -  Je n'ai plus d'argent sur moi.**  
 **-  La dernière fois tu nous as laissé un gros pourboire alors je t'offre celui-là d'accord ? Je suis sûr que Garth sera d'accord, il t'adore tu sais. Comme tout le monde ici en fait.**  
-  **C'est gentil mais je... Je ne peux pas accepter.**  
-  **Ne crois pas que c'était une proposition, c'est un cadeau de la maison compris ?**  
-  **Mais...**  
- **Avec ou sans sucre ?** _Le coupa-t-elle, gentiment._ **»**  
   
 **C** omprenant bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à avoir le dernier mot cette fois ci il lâcha un soupir et murmura un faible «  _sans sucre_  ». Il se sentait presque honteux d'accepter mais Amélia ne lâcherait pas prise et il ne désirait pas tellement se prendre la tête ce soir, elle repartit un sourire aux lèvres. Satisfaite de son action. Le temps qu'elle lui prépare sa collation, Harry reporta ses yeux sur le spectacle qui se déroulait dehors, mis à part les embouteillages incessant il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir et les gens ne sortait plus tellement à cause du froid qui leur gelait la peau jusqu'aux os. Décembre approchait à grand pas, et il n'avait absolument aucune idée du présent qu'il offrirait à sa mère pour cette occasion, elle avait déjà tous les ustensiles de cuisine qui pouvait exister sur Terre, des tas d'écharpes et de bonnets qui accumulaient la poussière au fond d'un placard qu'on ne prenait même plus la peine d'ouvrir, des chocolats dont on ne savourait même plus la saveur tellement on en a mangé pour cette fête. Chaque année il essayait toujours de trouver quelque chose à la fois original et qui resterait dans ses moyens, mais il finissait toujours pas dégoter –au dernier moment- un bouquet de fleur qui finissait par faner au bout d'une semaine à peine, ou un autre cadeau banal. Alors que sa génitrice arrivait toujours à lui offrir ce qu'il désirait. L'année précédente elle lui avait trouvé un appareil photo d'une très haute qualité et étonnement performant que le bouclé chérissait plus que tout, ainsi qu'une collection de livre inédit qu'il avait dévoré en moins de deux semaines. Au final, il ne se considérait pas comme un fils modèle, loin de là même, il passait son temps à éviter les questions de sa mère, à rester constamment enfermé dans sa chambre, loupait souvent les repas du soir et prétextait ne pas avoir de temps le matin pour avaler son petit déjeuner et en conclusion il ne mangeait donc presque pas de la journée, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Son corps squelettique le démontrait bien, mais le fait qu'il portait d'assez ample tee-shirt faisait que cela passait inaperçu aux yeux de sa seule parente. On posa une tasse sur la table en bois ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité, Amélia était de retour et –à la grande surprise du bouclé- vint s'assoir sur la banquette en face de lui, au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitations.  
  
 **«  -  Ça te dérange si je reste un peu ici avec toi ?... Y'a pas tellement de clients ce soir et faut dire que je ne vois pas souvent des jeunes de ton âge franchir cette porte, alors pour une fois que ça arrive. Et puis tu viens toujours seul, tu n'as pas d'amis qui aiment ce genre d'endroit ? »**  
  
 **E** lle parlait excessivement vite et passait d'un sujet à un autre tandis que ses yeux ne cessaient d'être en mouvements. Harry l'aurait presque trouvé amusante mais il y a des jours, comme celui-ci, où il n'est pas d'humeur à sourire à quoique ce soit alors il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, même si il aurait plutôt voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait pas d'amis tout court. Que si il venait seul ici c'était parce qu'il était rejeté en permanence, qu'on le blâmait parce qu'il était un peu différent, mais qu'était-ce vraiment... La différence ? Lui, en tout cas, n'en voyait pas. Il mangeait, respirait, dormait, pleurait, riait, vivait comme les autres. Bien sûr il y avait son meilleur ami, Zayn, mais ces derniers temps celui-ci ne lui accordait plus vraiment de temps, ne lui parlait que lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion –c'est-à-dire rarement- et le saluait d'un simple signe de main, même plus d'accolade comme avant. Harry se rendait compte que tout changeait autour de lui. Le monde vacillait et lui essayait tant bien que mal, de le rattraper.  
   
«  **-  Tu es au lycée du coin non ?** _Il hocha la tête positivement._ **Ah, je me disais bien. Il est réputé pour être très stricte et il y a un assez bon niveau aussi. Plutôt élevé.**  
-  **Faut s'accrocher.**  
-  **Tu es en quelle section ?**  
-  **Littéraire.**  
 **-  Et ça te plait ?**  
-  **Évidemment, sinon je n'y serais pas entré. Si je pouvais je passerais ma vie le nez plongé dans les livres.**  
- **C'est rare de voir des garçons aussi passionné par la littérature de nos jours. Tu m'as l'air très intelligent en plus.**  
-  **Je ne pense pas que je le sois, je me cultive simplement. Disons que lire m'aide à me créer un monde que je n'ai pas à ma disposition. Un monde idéal. Le mien.**  
-  **Oh, le monde dans lequel tu vis ne te plait pas assez c'est ça ?** _Questionna-t-elle, la mine inquiète_ **. »**  
  
 **H** arry la trouvait presque adorable, elle avait toujours cet air innocent et un peu idiot qui faisait d'elle une personne à part. D'apparence, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, ses cheveux roux lui donnaient une personnalité sérieuse mais c'était totalement le contraire. Elle riait toujours pour rien, souriait à longueur de temps et disait parfois des idioties pourtant le bouclé l'appréciait presque.  
   
 **«  -  Je ne m'y sens pas vraiment à ma place, je ne la trouve pas du moins.**  
-  **Peut-être que si tu cherches bien tu la trouveras. Ne laisses pas le monde te changer Harry. »**  
   
  **I** l fut sur le point de répliquer mais son cellulaire vibra dans sa poche, au moment où il vu le numéro s'afficher son visage s'illumina et sembla retrouver de la couleur. Un détail qui n'échappa pas aux yeux d'Amélia qui le questionna du regard, il marmonna une brève excuse et lui demanda de donner son chocolat chaud –auquel il n'avait pas touché- à quelqu'un qui en serait plus dans le besoin puis, tout en saisissant son sac et sa veste, il sortit. L'air frais lui frappa de plein fouet le visage mais tout ce qui lui importait était le portable vibrant entre ses mains. Il décrocha, et se surprit lui-même à sourire lorsqu'il prononça sa première phrase.  
   
«  **-  Bonsoir Louis.**  
- **Harry, comment vas-tu ?**  
-  **Plutôt bien. Tu m'appelles tôt aujourd'hui.**  
- **Oui je sais, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas mais j'attends quelqu'un dans moins d'une heure alors je n'aurais plus le temps de te parler une fois que cette personne sera arrivé et je ne veux pas te faire louper une conversation. Et puis, étant donné, que tu finis plus tôt le Vendredi je me suis dit... Pourquoi pas maintenant ?**  
-  **Et tu as bien fait... Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu si tu annulais notre consultation, et je comprends tout à fait que tu n'as pas à veiller que sur moi dans ton travail.**  
-  **Non mais ce n'est pas du tout pour un patient.**  
-  **Ah bon. C'est qui alors ?**  
- **Je... Euh et bien...** _Sa voix dérailla légèrement._ **C'est un peu compliqué.**  
- **Expliques moi.** _Il secoua la tête_. **Enfin si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr. »**  
   
 **L** ouis avait avoué, depuis près de deux ans, des tas de secrets, de détails sur sa vie personnelle au plus jeune. La maladie de sa mère. Son adolescence. Son séjour à l'hôpital où il avait frôlé la mort de près. Mais il y avait un sujet dont il ne lui avait encore jamais jusqu'à présent, qu'il gardait pour lui-même. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, il n'y avait pas d'explication. Ou si, peut-être une...  
   
 **«**   **\- Je présume que je n'ai pas le choix?** _Demanda le mécheux, souhaitant changer de sujet._  
 **-  Chacun son tour. Je pense que je te dis assez de choses sur moi, sur ma vie, pour que tu m'accordes ça.**  
 **-  Je... D'accord mais... J'ai.... Normalement je dois retrouver mon...** **Mon** **copain ce** **week-end. Pour passer du temps avec lui.** **C'est le cas depuis trois ans d'ailleurs.**  
- **Par copain tu veux dire....** _Ses sourcils se froncèrent._  
- **Je veux dire l'homme qui partage ma vie, oui.**  
-  **Oh... D'accord. »**  
   
 **L** e brun ne savait pas tellement pour quelle raison mais son estomac se comprima et sa main qui tenait le combiné le surprit à trembler. Il mit ça sur le dos du vent glacial qui lui laminait son corps mal couvert. Un soupir se fit entendre de l'autre côté de l'appareil, qui l'empêcha de raccrocher immédiatement.  
   
 **«  -  Tu vois c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te le dire. Je savais que tu te braquerais de cette manière. Je... Je voulais garder ça pour moi, ne pas te le dire, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux parce que... Parce que tu es fragile, instable et tu n'as pas besoin que ton psychologue t'étale ses relations amoureuses, la vie de couple, et tout ce bazar, alors que toi...**  
- **Alors que moi je n'ai personne. J'ai compris le message t'inquiètes pas. Mais c'est gentil de me ménager autant en tout cas. Ça me fait plaisir.**  
- **Harry je t'en prie ne.... »**  
  
 **M** ais ce fut trop tard, à l'instant même, des intonations résonnaient déjà signe qu'il venait de raccrocher violemment. En effet, le cadet rangeait déjà son cellulaire, sous un excès de hargne, dans sa poche. Son cœur brûlait dans sa poitrine, se consumait, non pas parce qu'il était jaloux mais parce qu'on lui cachait quelque chose avec la peur que s'il l'apprenne cela finisse par l'achever. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Des couples il en voyait partout, en permanence, à chaque coin de rue, au lycée et il était toujours en vie. De l'air sortait encore d'entre ses lèvres, il ne pleurait pas à la vue de moindre personnes qui s'embrassaient passionnément. Et là, Harry se sentait blessé. Blessé qu'on le prenne pour un enfant, qu'on essaye de le ménager puis le pire était surement que ce geste venait de Louis. La seule personne qui ne lui avait jamais fait du mal jusqu'à maintenant. Son visage perdit le moindre éclat, ses pupilles ne brillaient plus, aucune étincelle n'y résidait. Il venait de s'éteindre en totalité. Au final, le bouclé ne décida pas de prendre la route pour rentrer chez lui mais une autre. Peu importe laquelle, où elle le mènerait, qui il y rencontrerait, si il passerait la nuit dans son lit ou pas. Il souhaitait simplement oublier, souffler, respirer un autre air que celui comprimant de sa chambre. Être proche de la mort, sentir cette sensation lui envahir les veines et lui tordre l'estomac, la voir lui tendre les bras... Pour qu'il puisse enfin lâcher prise et se vider la tête.  
  
   
 

 

 

                                                                                             *    *    *

 

 

**U** ne heure que son patient lui avait raccroché au nez sans donner la moindre nouvelle par la suite, et il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il tenterait de se faire du mal ce soir même. Louis paniquait et se maudissait également à la fois, d'avoir dévoilé ce détail de sa vie à Harry qui devait maintenant avoir la sensation d'être trahit, et dans son état actuel, il ne devait surtout pas vivre avec ce sentiment. Ou ça le détruirait. Cela faisait une demie heure que le mécheux attendait à la sortie de la gare, appuyé sur le capot de sa voiture, son petit ami qui ne devrait plus tarder à franchir les portes, et pourtant il semblait que des heures venait de défiler. Chaque seconde il regardait son téléphone avec l'espoir d'y voir affiché le numéro du plus jeune, mais il soupirait en voyant qu'il n'y avait strictement rien d'autre que son fond d'écran représentant une plage qu'il avait photographié durant ses vacances de l'année précédente. Il hésitait parfois même à le rappeler lui-même, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il tomberait sur sa boite vocale et il ne le supporterait pas. Pas encore. Son cœur battait à tout rompre d'abord par peur qu'il ne décide de mettre fin à ses jours mais également parce que sa réaction impulsive était entière de sa faute. Alors que le châtain s'apprêtait à laisser un message vocale à Harry, des bras vinrent enserrer sa taille subitement ce qui le fit sursauter juste avant qu'il ne frissonne de plaisir en sentant des lèvres froides venir caresser la peau délicate de son cou. Il soupira en rangeant son téléphone puis se retourna pour faire face à cette personne qui n'était autre que le garçon qui partageait sa vie depuis trois longues années.    
  
 **«  -  Lou, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ? »**  
  
 **C** e dernier secoua la tête avant d'afficher une petite moue boudeuse qui fut avalée par des lèvres glacées qui vinrent se délecter tendrement des siennes. A présent la température extérieure, devant surement frôlé les zéro degrés, n'avait plus aucune importance pour lui, étant donné qu'il venait de trouver des bras dans lesquelles se réfugier. Et même si il ne pouvait se réjouir de la chaleur du corps d'Ethan que durant les deux jours qui composaient son court week-end, il se sentait libre et heureux à chaque fois. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils entretenaient cette relation à distance, qui les rongeait parfois, mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Généralement, ils passaient leur temps ensemble du Vendredi soir au Dimanche après-midi, une fois que le plus vieux avait enduré une heure trente de trajet en train. Sinon, ils essayaient de s'arranger pour se voir une semaine complète durant les rares vacances qu'avaient Louis. Ils avaient déjà envisagés d'emménager ensemble mais étant donné que le brun avait eu une promotion exceptionnelle pour son travail en tant que barman réputé, il ne pouvait pas refuser une telle opportunité qui –en premier lieu- lui rapportait une somme colossale. Et le cadet ne souhaitait pas –lui non plus- quitter son cabinet, et abandonner ses patients habituels pour aller vivre dans un endroit où il ne pourrait surement plus exercé sa passion. Alors ils se contentaient de ces week-ends.  
   
«  **-  J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer bébé.** _Susurra Ethan en replaçant une de ses mèches châtains rebelles derrière son oreille._ **La semaine prochaine je ne travaille pas de Samedi à Jeudi, et je me disais que – vu qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se voir ce mois-ci- on pourrait peut-être.... Faire un petit voyage rien que tous les deux.**  
- **Un voyage ? Où ça ?**  
- **Ça...** _Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois._ **C'est une surprise. »**  
  
 **U** ne surprise ? C'était bien la seule fois qu'il entendait ce mot sortir de la bouche de son petit ami. D'habitude, à chacun de ses anniversaires ou aux diverses fêtes il venait lui demander ce qui lui ferait plaisir, ou alors l'emmenait dans une galerie commerciale pour qu'il puisse choisir ce qui lui plaisait. Ce fut, ce soir, la première fois qu'il sentait son cœur s'emballait si agréablement. Un voyage rien qu'à eux. Ce cadeau dépassait tous les autres, et la surprise rendait les choses encore plus intenses. Pourtant, il n'insista pas pour savoir, non, il se contenterait de découvrir sur les moments. Après avoir serré la main du brun dans la sienne et lui accordé son plus beau sourire, ce dernier qu'il avait cru perdu, il monta au volant du véhicule. Vivant. C'était exactement l'adjectif qui le qualifiait le mieux à cet instant. Ou bien se sentait-il renaître. Son esprit avait laissé son patient, qui se trouvait dieu ne sait où, s'échapper. Mais pour un temps seulement.  
  **L** à, il n'y avait que l'homme à ses côtés qui comptait, et cette maison qui se dressait déjà deux eux. La sienne. Surement encore en désordre. Pourtant ça n'avait aucune sorte d'important pour eux, non, car à peine la porte fut-elle refermée derrière leurs dos que l'un attira le corps endoloris par le froid de l'autre, contre lui, et des lèvres vinrent s'échouer avec avidité sur les siennes. Il eut simplement le temps de poser le trousseau de clés sur le comptoir qu'on lui ôta sa veste et son bonnet fétiche. Peu importe qui était qui. Qui faisait quoi. Parce qu'ils étaient tous deux possédaient par le même besoin, par les mêmes sensations qui les retournaient. C'était presque vital. Les lumières n'étaient pas allumés, ils se dirigeaient à tâtons puis aussi grâce à la lumière de la lune qui traversait les vitres dont les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés. Et aucune ampoule n'éclaira la maison, même après plus de deux heures, lorsque leurs deux corps nus reposaient l'un contre l'autre, dans la chambre sombre du cadet. Avec pour seul protection une fine couverture qui les recouvraient jusqu'aux hanches. Le silence régnait en maitre, mais pas ce silence pesant non, plutôt celui apaisant, qui permettait de réfléchir. Louis sentait la respiration du plus vieux, qui avait la tête posé son torse, doucement ralentir. Signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Alors il passait une main douce dans ses cheveux bruns – à présent- en désordre. Sur la table basse juste à sa droite se trouvait une lampe qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer et son portable qu'il avait enlevé avec précipitation de sa poche de slim. Son fin sourire de soulagement s'effaça instantanément. Tout sembla devenir noir. Harry... Il avait complètement oublié son existence durant plus de trois heures. Et maintenant qu'il se rappelait de quelle manière s'était terminée leur dernière conversation, il paniqua. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Son esprit imaginait déjà les pires scénarios. Sans même réfléchir, il se releva avec délicatesse tout en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Ethan qui dormait à poing fermé. Une fois que le châtain fut libre de ses mouvements, il enfila ses vêtements jetés précédemment au sol et saisit son combiné.  
  
 **«  -  Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Lou ? »**  
   
 **I** l aurait bien répondu _« Je vais sauver une vie »_ mais d'abord il n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir un jour, il se pencha au-dessus du lit pour embrasser le front de l'ainé qui fronça les sourcils malgré le fait que ses yeux soient presque clos.  
   
 **«  - Dors, je viens me coucher après. Je vais simplement ranger un peu le bazar en bas. »**  
   
  **L** ouis se releva et ne prêta pas la moindre attention à la main qui resserra doucement son poignet quand il quitta le lit froissé par les récents événements. D'ailleurs il ne se concentra que sur le téléphone entre ses mains tremblantes, tout autour de lui disparu dans un brouillard aveugle, et tant pis si il se cognait parfois le pied dans un mur. Lorsque enfin il tomba sur le numéro de son patient, il s'installa dans le canapé du salon –qui aurait très bien put aussi être une table, une chaise, le sol, qu'il n'y aurait pas accordé d'importance- et appuya sur la touche verte à gauche. L'un de ces jambes trembla d'elle-même, alors qu'il passait une main incertaine dans ses cheveux. Chacun des tonalités à l'autre bout du fil résonna comme un coup de marteau dans sa propre tête, mais il espérait entendre sa voix endormie qui lui certifierait que non, il n'avait pas tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Pourtant, quand il tomba sur sa messagerie au bout d'une dizaine de _«bip »_ assourdissant il grogna et envoya son portable se fracasser au sol. La peur rongeait son estomac. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. La culpabilité également, le remord, la tristesse... Tout ça engendré dans son faible corps. Le supporterait-il ? Ça il n'en savait absolument rien. Par contre ce dont il était certain c'est qu'il ne tiendrait pas à la mort de Harry. A ses yeux ce n'était pas seulement un patient –plus ou moins- original, c'était un frère qu'il se devait de protéger, un meilleur ami qu'il était dans l'obligation d'aider et chaque seconde qui passait lui rappelait qu'il avait surement déjà échoué piteusement dans sa tâche. Le châtain ramena ses genoux contre son torse et posa sa lourde tête sur ses derniers, puis il sentit une goutte glacée s'échouer sur son bras gauche, dénudé, il frissonna. Sans même s'en être rendu compte, il se laissa emporter par les larmes. Tant pis si son copain qui dormait, à quelques mètres d'ici, l'entendait, tant pis si il passait pour un lâche, tant pis s'il ne dormait pas parce que ce soir il avait le sentiment d'avoir tout perdu. Des heures durant il essaya de contacter le bouclé, qui ne daigna jamais répondre, et ce fut seulement quand sonna cinq heures du matin qu'il prit conscience qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit surement parce qu'il savait qu'une vie venait d'être arrêté avant même que ne sonne les coups de minuit.  
  
 

 

 

*  *  *

 

  **A** drénaline. Ce fut le seul sentiment que ressentait Harry à cet instant. Le corps droit, le regard brillant, les bras tendus et alignés à la même hauteur que ses épaules, les lèvres retroussées en un sourire presque heureux, les boucles brunes de ses cheveux dansant au rythme du vent froid de l'hiver. Sa respiration était certaine, il ne tremblait pas, il ne vacillait pas, il ne pleurait pas, il se sentait simplement proche de la joie. Plus connu sous le nom de : la mort. Afin de mieux apprécier cette sensation de plénitude, il ferma les yeux. Serein il inspira un grand coup. S'il avançait d'un seul pas il tombait dans le vide, le gouffre immense de son paradis. L'endroit qui contenait sa lumière éteinte. Peut-être aurait-il dû faire ses adieux à sa mère avant, à cette brave femme qui l'a si longtemps chéri et soigné, ou alors avoir eu le cran de lui laisser une lettre dans laquelle il lui aurait tout expliqué. Absolument tout. Son mal être, les cicatrices dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence sur son jeune corps, sa correspondance avec son psychologue. Ah et alors là il pourrait cracher l'essentiel de son venin sur cette feuille. Mais il n'y avait pas songé. Il voulait une fin tragique, une fin qui reste dans les mémoires et marque les esprits. Bien sûr il ne connaitrait pas les gens qui auront pleuré sur son sort ou ceux qui oublieront totalement son existence. Plusieurs fois il avait pensé en finir, mais il n'était jamais allé jusqu'au bout, et maintenant qu'il y parvenait il ne souhaitait plus reculer. Son cœur lui criait de le faire, son esprit s'était dissipé, des milliers de papillons volaient dans son estomac, le vent caressaient tendrement ses doigts. C'était le moment, la nature le lui soufflait à l'oreille, il chuchota un doux : _« Au revoir maman. »_ et s'apprêtait à bougeait son pied droit mais soudainement des bras vinrent enserrer sa taille. Comme si on voulait le retenir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement sur le vide en dessous de lui, il se retourna pour identifier la personne qui avait osé l'interrompre dans son acte, mais la silhouette semblait cacher dans l'ombre, il ne parvenait pas à discerner son visage. Elle se cachait sous la capuche d'un sweat beaucoup trop grand pour son corps. Une main saisit doucement la sienne, froide, et ce simple contact fit monter dans son corps une chaleur agréable.  
   
 **«  -  Tu ne voulais pas me dire au revoir Harry ? »**  
   
  **C** ette voix le fit frissonner entièrement. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir entendu un nombre incalculable de fois. Douce, penchée vers les aigues, mélodieuse. Comment l'avait-il trouvé ? Pourquoi était-il venu le sauver ? Trop de questions sans réponses. Son souffle se coupa, son esprit vacilla, son ventre se retourna.  
   
 **«  -  L... Louis ? »**  
   
  **M** ais l'inconnu en face de lui ne releva pas la tête, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il lui fit simplement un fin sourire. Le brun ne pouvait voir que le bas de son visage, tout ce qui se trouvait au-dessus de son nez lui était totalement interdit. Une envie folle de lui ôter cette capuche le démangeait, mais il ne fit rien parce que déjà la main libre de Louis vint se poser sur sa joue, s'y attarder, la caresser. Harry ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup, submergé par diverses sensations. Inconnues.  
  
 **«  Dis-moi adieu et après tu pourras en finir.** **»**  
 ** **«**   Q... Quoi ? »**  
   
  **S** 'il n'y avait pas le vide juste derrière lui il aurait reculé d'un pas. La situation devenait étrange, le bruit des voitures s'éloignait, les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, les gens s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder. Comme un spectacle de rue. Ses yeux cherchaient un point d'accrocher, il paniquait. Que se passait-il ici ? Instinctivement il attrapa la main de Louis pour s'y agripper fermement, comme son dernier fil avant de tomber dans les bras de la mort.  
   
 **« N'ai pas peur Harry.... Je te rejoindrais très bientôt. C'est promis. »**  
  
 **L** es doigts fins de son inconnu dérivèrent vers son menton, de cette manière à l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Plus aucun son ne se fit entendre, même les gens autour d'eux avaient arrêté de respirer pour mieux les entendre. Harry ravala difficilement sa salive, son visage était seulement à quelques centimètres de celui de Louis, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud s'écraser sur son visage, pourtant il ne voyait toujours pas le haut de sa tête. Leurs mains étaient toujours liés ensembles, inséparables. L'envie de connaître son visage était féroce, puissante. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que des lèvres vinrent emprisonner les siennes, doucement, comme pour ne pas le blesser et –bien à sa surprise- il se laissa emporter. Il n'y avait plus rien à part lui. Même les exclamations de surprise provenant des passants autour d'eux ne l'atteignaient pas, il profitait simplement. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser, mais ce fut presque semblable. Timide. Retournant. Agréable. Rassurant. Cet échange ne dura que quelques secondes, qui semblèrent éternités.  Le front du psychologue se posa contre le sien, tendrement, tandis que les joues en feu et l'esprit ailleurs, Harry exprima son premier vrai sourire.  
   
 **« Sautes maintenant. »**  
   
 **L** e brun écarquilla les yeux, incompris. Sauter ? Louis venait de l'embrasser à l'instant, comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait, et il voulait ensuite qu'il saute du pont ? Les choses prenaient une tournure vraiment étrange. Un gout amer se formait dans sa bouche, son ventre se tordait à cause de la crainte. Que se passait-il? Au ralentit, il sentit la main du jeune homme en face de lui lâcher la sienne, il secoua la tête, paniqué.... Mais c'était trop tard il tombait déjà. Plus bas encore. Une sensation de chute psychologique. Avec pour dernière image, le sourire angélique de son médecin dont il ne connaissait, en fin de compte, même pas le visage ou bien la couleur des yeux. Dire qu'il n'aura même pas eu le temps et la chance de découvrir ce quoi à ressemblait son si bel et si précieux inconnu qui l'avait sauvé tant de fois du cauchemar que fut sa vie.  
 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois** : 

 

  
** L**e cœur sur le point d'exploser et la respiration haletante, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au bois du banc sur lequel il reposait. L'esprit totalement en vrac, il passa une main dans ses boucles – dont quelques-unes étaient mouillés à cause de la sueur- et soupira. Il jurait pouvoir encore sentir la main de Louis resserrant fermement la sienne, l'explosion qu'avait créé en lui le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, et l'éclat éblouissant de son sourire. Son cœur s'était arrêté l'espace un instant. Durant plusieurs heures, qui semblèrent pourtant ne durer que d'infimes minutes, il s'était retrouvé à la charnière entre le monde réel et le monde imaginaire. Il avait clairement été emporté par son rêve. Chaque sensation semblait vraie. Ses lèvres en tremblaient encore, sa peau lui picotait à certains endroits et sa poitrine... Elle, avait subi un tel choc, un tel traumatisme, qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas avant un bon moment. Quand ses yeux furent finalement adaptés à la lumière des lampadaires, il ne remarqua rien d'autre qu'une fontaine de marbre, d'où s'écoulait une eau presque glacée, en guise de paysage. Que faisait-il ici d'abord ? En observant avec plus de concentration le décor autour de lui, il remarqua ce pont surélevé qui passait au-dessus d'une autoroute souvent emprunté aux alentours de dix-huit heures lorsque tout le monde rentrait du travail. Exactement le même pont présent dans son rêve, le même grain de pierre sur le rebord, le même gouffre en dessous de lui. Malgré que l'endroit dans lequel il s'était trouvé dans son rêve soit à présent clair ce n'était pas encore le cas de son esprit. Tout s'embrouillait, se bousculait pour ne créer qu'un brouhaha incessant. Il se rappelait avoir mis fin à la consultation avec Louis après que celui-ci lui ai avoué un secret qu'il s'était efforcé de garder pour lui durant deux longues années... Pour l'épargner, soit disant. En jetant un coup d'œil paniqué à sa montre, il put y lire cinq heures trente-trois du matin. Sa première pensée se dirigea directement vers sa mère, elle devait être littéralement morte d'angoisse, peut-être même avait-elle appelé la police pour signaler sa disparition. Il y avait au moins une chose de vrai qui ressortait de ce rêve que le brun venait de créer de toute pièce, il était un fils indigne. Ce n'était pas sa première balade nocturne, souvent le but de celles-ci était de se vider la tête, de ne plus penser à rien, mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour être de retour avant minuit. Justement pour ne pas que ce genre d'incident survienne. La question était devait-il rentrer ou non ? Si il choisissait de le faire, il allait forcément penser à ce que Louis lui avait fait et le résultat ne serait pas beau à voir, et il était totalement défendu –dans son intérêt- de pleurer, de se faire du mal, pour qui que ce soit. Alors que... Il pourrait simplement appeler son meilleur ami pour qu'il l'accueil chez lui, de cette façon, il arrivera à lui changer les idées. D'une main tremblante il saisit son portable, en priant pour qu'il veuille bien décrocher malgré l'heure tardive, et le porta à son oreille.  
  
 **«  Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hazza ?** **»**  


  
**«   T'es chez toi ?** **»**  
 **«   Bien sûr et figure toi qu'étant donné qu'on est en vacances je me suis dit que je dormirais un peu plus que d'habitude, ce qui ne doit pas être ton cas.** _Ironisa-t-il de sa voix endormie et rauque._ **»**  
 **«**   **Excuses moi. Je sais qu'il est tôt mais... Mais j'ai un problème.** **»**  
 **«**   **Du genre ?** **»**  
 **«  ** **Du genre je ne me sentais pas en forme hier soir et... Sur un coup de tête, et de fatigue aussi je me suis... Je me suis endormie sur un banc, dehors.** **»**  
 **«**   **Et je devine déjà que ta mère n'est pas au courant et qu'elle doit se faire un sang d'encre ?**  
 **«   Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive Zayn.** **»**  
 **«**   **D'accord, écoute. Je me charge d'appeler ta mère, je lui dirais que tu as passé la nuit chez moi et toi tu te dépêche de ramener tes fesses. De un parce que tu dois être gelé et de deux parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.** **»**  
 **«   J.. J'arrive, merci.** **»**  
 **«**   **Ouais t'as de la chance que ma mère ne soit pas là avant la semaine prochaine. Je t'attends, ne traînes pas. »**  
  
 **A** peine avait-il raccroché le téléphone qu'il se leva de son banc glacé et prit directement la route pour se rendre chez son ami, le froid lui gelait entièrement les membres et il avait du mal à marcher sans que ses jambes ne tremblent à cause de la température hivernale qui régnait dehors. Le vent chassait et Harry se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour survivre une nuit entière dans de pareilles conditions. Ses lèvres également étaient secouées par des tremblements, mais cette fois ci le temps n'en était pas la cause, c'était dû au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Louis durant son rêve. Bien que la fin fasse plus penser à un cauchemar qu'autre chose. Il avait juré sentir une chaleur envahir son bas ventre, le désir retourner son estomac, les mains du médecin agripper puis caresser tendrement les siennes, l'explosion de ses sens lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées pour former le plus évident des contacts, et sa chute qui avait mis fin au moment merveilleux qu'il s'était construit. Sa protection, son bouclier. Il s'était retrouvé désarmé.  
  **A** u bout d'une dizaine de minute à arpenter les rues dans un froid ardent, il se retrouva finalement devant la porte de son ami, deux coups contre celle-ci et elle s'ouvrit directement sur son ami qui le fit entrer. Une ambiance chaleureuse envahit son corps de long en large, une ambiance autre que celle morbide de sa chambre. Il ôta ses vêtements polaires, et entra dans le salon.  
  
«  **Maintenant j'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu foutais endormi au parc, parce que je sais que t'aimes tout ce qui est original mais celle-là on ne me l'avait jamais faite.** **»**  
 **«   C'est assez compliqué, je...** **»**  
 **«   T'étais bourré ?** **»**  
«  **Quoi ? Non, tu sais très bien que je ne tiens pas l'alcool.** **»**  
«  **Alors... Tu t'es fait rembarrer par une fille du lycée ?** **»**  
«  **Zayn...**. _Soupira-t-il, en s'installant dans le canapé du salon._ **»**  
«  **Écoute Hazza, j'ai appelé ta mère pour la prévenir et elle s'inquiète vraiment pour toi et ta santé. Elle n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, elle pleurait encore au téléphone. Tu aurais au moins pu la prévenir.** **»**  
«  **Mais je n'en savais strictement rien moi ! Arrêtes de tout me mettre sur le dos, j'ai le droit à une vie aussi et même si je n'y tiens pas ce n'est pas pour ça que tout le monde doit surveiller mes arrières.** **»**  
«  **Non c'est vrai, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait il y a quelques années tu aurais plongé tête baissée au fond du gouffre. Et je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel tu serais aujourd'hui, en supposant que tu serais encore en vie...** **»**  
«  **Je sais et je ne te remercierais surement jamais assez pour ce geste. Personne ne l'aurait fait à part toi et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que tu étais l'une des personnes les plus importes à mes yeux. Alors certes, tu peux être complètement débile, insolite, chiant à souhait, loin d'être marrant, énervant mais tu n'as jamais hésité à être toujours présent pour moi, même quand je pouvais être insupportable.** **»**  
 **«   C'est sûr tu n'es pas le plus facile des amis, mais tu es sans aucun doute le meilleur de tous. Même si parfois tu lâches prises, il t'arrive d'avoir des crises violentes, ou alors que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi durant une semaine, tu restes un gars bien. »**  
  
 **H** arry afficha un sourire sincère en direction de son ami puis dans un geste amical, qui lui avait secrètement manqué, le métis lui offrit sa plus belle étreinte. Ils restèrent de longues secondes dans cette position, à juste profiter du contact rassurant que lui procurait l'autre, les mains du plus jeune se resserrèrent sur le tee-shirt de Zayn. Un moyen pour lui d'avoir le sentiment de s'accrocher à quelque chose de solide. Leur relation avait toujours été ainsi, très proche, très intime, ils n'hésitaient pas à tout se dire, franchir toutes les barrières quand l'un ne trouvait pas les solutions pour s'en sortir, mais jamais elle n'avait dépassé le stade de l'amitié.  
  
 **«  Tu devrais peut-être passer un coup de fil à ta mère histoire de la rassurer non ? Pendant ce temps je prépare notre repas. Je lui ai dit que tu restais ici jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, et que tu t'étais directement endormi chez moi et que c'est pour cette raison que tu ne l'as pas prévenu. »**  
  
 **L** e bouclé hocha simplement la tête puis se rendit dans le couloir afin de pouvoir téléphoner à sa parente, il savait pertinemment qu'elle allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure lorsqu'il rentrera mais cette nuit-là lui avait permis de réfléchir à beaucoup de choses. Il alluma son combiné sans même s'arrêter –comme à son habitude- devant le numéro de Louis, et le porta à son oreille.  
  
 **«  Oh mon dieu mon bébé !  »**  
  
 **I** l n'avait fallu que deux tonalités pour qu'elle décroche, presque précipitamment, et prononce ces quelques mots de sa voix enrouée et essoufflée. Harry inspira un grand coup, les yeux fermés, puis se pinça l'arête du nez.  
  
 **«  Maman, s'il te plait...** **»**  
 **«   J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as appelé pour me prévenir que tu restais chez Zayn ? Tu me connais, tu sais que je n'aurais pas refusé que tu y ailles. C'est tout à fait normal.**  
«  **Je suis désolé, je... Je sais que j'aurais dû mais...** **»**  
«  **Quand ton ami m'a contacté ce matin tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais rassuré quand il m'a dit que tu avais passé la nuit chez lui, je n'ai pas su m'endormir, j'attendais que tu reviennes mais tu... Tu n'as jamais franchi la porte. J'ai... J'ai bien cru que...** _Elle se mit de nouveau à sangloter._ **Que tu ....** **»**  
«  **Non maman, je t'en prie ne pleures pas. Je suis là d'accord, je suis vivant, je respire, et je risque aussi de pleurer à cause de toi.** **»**  
«  **Désolé chéri mais... Mais on n'est jamais sûr de ce qui peut se passer dehors, surtout par cette époque.** **»**  
«  **Je vais bien, je t'assure.** **»**  
«  **Promet-moi que tu me préviendras la prochaine fois ?** **»**  
 **«   Oui, je te le jure.** **»**  
 **«   Très bien, je... Je viendrais te chercher en voiture ce soir. Envoie-moi un message lorsque tu seras prêt.** **»**  
 **«   J'y veillerais maman. Là faut que j'aille aider Zayn, à tout à l'heure.** **»**  
 **«   Harry**  **?** _Demanda-t-elle une dernière fois, la voix tremblante._ **»**  
 **«   Oui ?** **»**  
 **«   Je t'aime. »**  
  
 **E** t là un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur ses lèvres rougis par le froid, un sourire dont seul sa mère avait le secret parce qu'elle était la seule à parvenir à le rendre aussi beau. Au fond, il devait tout à cette femme. Tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru jusqu'ici. Elle était la seule sur qui il pouvait vraiment compter, la seule qui ne le laisserait jamais devenir une épave, celle qui serait là pour le secouer, le ramener à la surface lors des grandes noyades. Alors peut-être des fois la détestait-il au point de ne jamais avoir voulu la connaître, ou bien venir au monde, mais en y réfléchissant bien il se rendait compte qu'il l'aimait à en mourir.  
  
 **«  Je t'aime aussi maman. »**  


*    *    *

** **

** U ** ne caresse légère contre sa peau, un frisson qui engloutit son corps, un glissement de plume le long de sa joue, puis une voix lointaine qui semblait l'appeler. Ses paupières avaient du mal à s'ouvrir, comme retenu par un poids, sa gorge était en feu, ses yeux lui piquaient et quand enfin il parvint à les ouvrir, il tomba sur Ethan. Ce dernier passer une main dans ses cheveux et la laissait couler le long de sa joue rougie, un sourire attendri ornait son visage. Louis regarda autour de lui et se rendit seulement compte qu'il s'était assoupi dans le salon, probablement vers six heures du matin. Son portable se trouvait au sol, sur le tapis ovale devant le canapé dans lequel il reposait, et devait surement être tombé durant son sommeil sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte.

  
«  **Bonjour Lou...** **»**  
 **«**   **Quelle heure est-il ?** _Demanda-t-il, encore dans les vapes._ **»**  
 ** **«**   Treize heures. Je t'ai trouvé ici en me réveillant, et étant donné que tu dormais à poing fermé je t'ai laissé dormir le temps d'aller me laver et ranger quelques affaires.** **»**  
 **«**   **Oh merde. Je... Je suis désolé je devais te rejoindre hier soir et j'ai... J'ai oublié. Je ne pensais pas passer la nuit ici, mais je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé et...** **»**  
 **«**   **Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.** _Le coupa-t-il en venant embrasser son front._ **On a encore ce soir pour se rattraper en attendant va te préparer je t'emmène faire un tour en ville aujourd'hui. C'est bientôt Noël et on a pleins de courses à faire et puis pas la peine de prendre ton porte-monnaie, je te paye tout ce que tu souhaites avoir.** **»**  
 **«**   **Je ne peux pas accepter ça, Ethan. C'est beaucoup trop.** **»**  
 **«**   **Il n'y a pas à discuter, et tu me connais quand je veux quelque chose je ne lâche jamais.** **»**  
 **«**   **Mais, je....** **»**  
 **«**   **Bébé, ça me fait plaisir. Vraiment.** _Le coupa-t-il en venant caresser le dos de sa main, qu'il tenait dans la sienne, tendrement._ **»**  
 ** **«**   Je présume que je n'ai pas le choix ?** **»**  
 ** **«**   Non, tu ne l'as pas.** **»**  
 ** **«**   Alors...** _Il vint s'assoir sur les genoux du brun tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou_. **Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ?** **»**  
 **«**   **Assez de fois pour que je ne l'oublie jamais, oui.** »  
  
 **L** ouis esquissa un sourire puis vint planter un baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il avait appris à connaître par cœur au fil de trois années, trois années de pur bonheur, d'extase infini, de rires, de nuits entières à faire l'amour, à livrer son corps et son âme à l'autre, sans pour autant s'en lasser. Trois années qu'ils vivaient cette histoire comme la plus belle de toutes. Leur baiser prenait une tournure intense, les mains du cadet resserrèrent la nuque de son partenaire tandis que lui descendait une main le long de son échine tout en la caressant du bout des doigts. Tout devenait frissons, envie et amour. Lorsque l'échange prit fin, leurs fronts se posèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangèrent et leurs cœurs battaient la chamade.  
  
 **«  Je t'attends. Fais vite. »**  
  
 **S** uite à cette phrase le mécheux se détacha de son petit ami puis monta à l'étage. Peut-être que cette journée en sa compagnie l'aidera à faire l'impasse sur Harry le temps de quelques heures, et peut-être aussi qu'en rentrant ce soir il aurait un appel de sa part, lui disant qu'il était désolé pour sa crise de la veille. Il le connaissait –presque- par cœur pour lui avoir parlé par téléphone durant deux ans. Ce n'était pas anodin. Jamais un patient ne lui avait demandé d'organiser des consultations par le biais d'un cellulaire, et jamais il n'avait entretenu une relation si...Étroite avec l'un deux. Harry était l'unique exception. La sienne. Et il comptait bien aller au bout de sa promesse qui était de le sauver de lui-même. Un défi pour eux.  
  
 **I** ls se mirent en route une fois que le plus vieux eut déposé une pluie de baisers sur le visage en lui répétant inlassablement qu'il était magnifique dans la tenue qu'il portait. La neige avait recouvert toutes les maisons, le sol, les parcs, et faire le trajet en voiture n'était pas quelque chose d'envisageable, alors ils décidèrent de s'y rendre à pied. Main dans la main, ils riaient à gorge déployée tandis que quelques flocons tombaient encore comme un voile sur la ville. Le temps qui régnait dehors leur donnait la chance d'avoir peu de monde dans les rues, les magasins ou les grands centres commerciaux. Ils faisaient des tours, s'arrêtaient dans certains commerces qui leurs semblaient intéressants et en ressortaient bien souvent avec un ou deux sacs sous les bras. Louis se sentait légèrement gêné que son petit ami lui achète tout ce devant quoi il s'arrêtait, alors qu'il ne regardait pas nécessairement pour lui-même, il s'interposait à chaque fois mais Ethan arrivait toujours à avoir le dernier mot. Ce fut finalement au bout d'une bonne heure qu'ils s'arrêtèrent dans un parc où il avait pu trouver un banc épargné par la neige. Ils posèrent leurs sacs sur ce dernier, il ne devait pas être plus de dix-sept heures et pourtant le jour se couchait déjà doucement et à l'horizon on pouvait voir quelques étages de bâtiments s'allumaient.  
  
 **«  Lou ? »**  
  
 **C** e dernier eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une boule de neige s'écrasa sur son torse couvert d'une veste d'hiver, en face de lui le brun riait joyeusement et ça aurait pu être presque son cas à lui aussi s'il n'appréciait pas autant les vêtements qu'il portait aujourd'hui.  
  
 **«  T'es pas sérieux là ? J'adorais ce sweat et en plus je vais choper une crève.** **»**  
 ** **«**   C'est vraiment dommage que je ne sois pas docteur. »**  
  
 **A** lors qu'il se mit de nouveau à rire de sa blague, le châtain en profita pour s'approcher de lui afin de le faire tomber dans la neige, mais son plan échoua. Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne fut pas assez rapide mais également parce que Ethan tenait déjà dans ses mains d'autres boules. Retrouvant leurs âmes d'enfants, Louis se mit à courir dans tous les sens en tentant d'éviter les projectiles qui volaient de part et d'autres, on aurait très bien pu les confondre avec des frères d'une dizaine d'années qui se poursuivaient l'un l'autre, et qui riaient aux éclats. Malheureusement, il ne fallut pas plus de cinq petites minutes pour que le cadet chute au sol et que le brun ne vienne se placer au-dessus de lui. Il le regarda quelques secondes se débattre dans le but de se défaire de l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur son maigre corps en vain, il se mit à rire de plus belle. Amusé par la situation.  
  
 **«  Rigole pas abruti !** **»**  
 **«**   **Là tu peux dire adieu à ton sweat**. _Se moqua-t-il._ **»**  
 ** **«**   Tu n'es pas marrant.** **»**  
 ** **«**   Je n'en peux rien si tu ne sais pas tenir debout mon amour.** **»**  
 **«**   **Et ça t'en peux quelque chose ?... »**  
  
  **A** l'aide d'une de ses mains libres, le mécheux saisit de la neige poudreuse et en recouvra le visage du garçon au-dessus de lui, ce dernier afficha une mine faussement choqué tandis que lui –fière de son acte de vengeance- tomba dans un fou rire incontrôlé.  
  
 **«  T'as osé faire ça ?** **»**  
 **«**   **On dirait bien, oui.** **»**  
 **«**   **Tu vas souffrir.** _S'exclama-t-il en passant une main sur son visage pour enlever ce qui se trouvait dessus._ **»**  
 **«**   **Je n'en peux rien si la neige t'aime autant mon amour.** **»**  
 ** **«**   Ta punition sera terrible. »**  
  
 **L** e plus jeune fut sur le point de répondre mais les doigts d'Ethan vinrent se balader beaucoup trop vite sur ses côtes et son ventre, afin de la chatouiller. L'autre ne savait plus prononcer aucun mot, tout ce qui sortait d'entre ses lèvres n'était que rires, gloussements et gémissements incompréhensibles. Il essayait, malgré les gestes de son petit ami, de le supplier d'arrêter mais sans jamais parvenir à finir de prononcer son mot. En plus de cela, le brun tenait ses bras au-dessus de sa tête dans un de ses mains pour éviter qu'il ne se débattre et donc qu'il l'empêche de lui infliger cette torture qui dépassait toutes les autres. Ses yeux se fermaient inconsciemment et son corps se tordait dans tous les sens. Au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité, l'ainé cessa tout geste et admira l'homme qui se trouvait en dessous de lui, à bout de souffle et soulagé de ne plus devoir subir cet enfer.  
  
 **«  J'aime te voir sourire Louis, c'est magnifique, et je ne parle même pas des plis au coin de tes yeux. T'es un garçon merveilleux. »**  
  
  **L** e concerné lui adressa un sourire timide, touché par ce compliment. Ethan, quand à lui, glissa sa main froide le long de sa joue rougie par le froid et les récents rires, passa son pouce délicatement sur ses lèvres humides avant de venir les embrasser. Ce contact les réchauffa tous les deux dès l'effleurement, et ce fut encore plus intense lorsque les mains de l'ainé vinrent caresser les hanches du garçon en dessous de lui. Leurs sensations montaient en flèche et retournait leur estomac d'une façon des plus agréables qu'il soit. Ils se laissèrent emporter dans le gouffre infini de l'amour, plus rien à part eux n'avait d'importance. La neige pouvait bien recouvrir leur corps, geler leurs membres jusqu'aux os et les tétaniser cela ne leur importait plus. Une bulle s'était formé autour des deux jeunes hommes, leurs lippes se frôlaient pour ensuite se délecter avidement l'une de l'autre, les doigts agrippaient et caressaient le moindre morceau de chair à disposition, leurs souffles se confondaient, leurs esprits divaguaient, et leurs cœurs battait à l'unisson l'explosion du lien qu'ils partageaient. Le baiser prit fin au bout d'une longue minute, la respiration saccadée le brun enfouit sa tête dans le cou du châtain, une main posé sur la poitrine de son compagnon, encore chaude d'amour.  
  
 **«  Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, bébé ? »**  
  
 **L** e temps d'une caresse le mécheux ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup, il pouvait sentir les doigts de son compagnon glisser le long de son torse comme s'il caressait directement sa peau en éveil au moindre touché. Parfois, il avait l'impression de perdre l'amour d'Ethan mais ces moments démontraient vraiment le contraire, et lui permettait de ne plus douter de la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Il existait des moments comme ça, où tout deux perdaient la tête, laissaient leurs esprits derrière eux à la suite d'un baiser et c'était, souvent, encore pire lorsque l'un offrait son corps à l'autre durant une nuit.  
  
 **«  Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire. Pendant que tu dormais ton téléphone a sonné... »**  
  
  **I** nstantanément le cœur de Louis fit un bond phénoménal dans sa cage thoracique, sa respiration se bloqua, il se releva sur ses coudes, paniqué. Le brun lui jeta un regard interrogateur tout en fronçant les sourcils. Harry l'avait appelé et lui n'avait pas même pas pris la peine de décrocher. Peut-être était-ce un coup de fil urgent, peut-être était-il en danger à ce moment-là et lui s'était endormi.  
  
 **«  C'était ta soeur, elle voulait savoir si on venait toujours fêter Noël chez elle.** **»**  
 **«** **Putain... »**  
  
 **S** oulagé, il se laissa tomber dans la neige en soupirant. Sa poitrine retrouva une cadence normale, il passa une main sur son visage tandis que son compagnon l'observait toujours. Partagé entre la crainte et le questionnement.  
  
 **«  C'est si grave que ça ?** **»**  
 **«**   **Non c'est juste que je pensais que... Je pensais que c'était Harry qui avait appelé.** **»**  
 **«**   **Encore lui.** _Ce fut au tour de l'ainé de soupirer en se couchant à son tour au sol._ **»**  
 **«**   **Eh ! Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux.** **»**  
 ** **«**   J'aimerai bien que tu t'inquiètes et que tu prennes soin autant de moi que de lui.** **»**  
 **«**   **Bébé...** _Il se releva afin d'établir un contact visuel avec lui._ **Tu sais très bien que le travail que j'exerce m'oblige à être comme ça avec chacun de mes patients...** **»**  
 **«**   **Mais lui n'est pas comme toutes ces personnes que tu aides, et tu le sais pertinemment.** **»**  
 **«**   **Oui, mais il en a besoin. Ça aussi tu le sais. Je suis son point d'accroche, son psychologue rien de plus.** **»**  
 **«**   **C'est vrai que les patients ont l'habitude de tutoyer leurs psychologue, leurs demander des détails sur leurs vies personnelles et j'en passe !** **»**  
 ** **«**   Je t'en prie Ethan. Arrêtes d'être jaloux à ce point. Ça commence vraiment à m'agacer**. **»**  
 **«**   **Et tu crois que moi ça ne m'agace pas moi de voir ce gars te tourner autour ?! C'est limite s'il ne te drague pas. Heureusement qu'il ne vient à ton bureau sinon je l'aurais déjà remis en place.** **»**  
 **«**   **Cesses de dire des choses aussi absurdes... Tu veux que je te dise... T'es le seul que j'embrasse à en perdre mes moyens, t'en a encore eu la preuve tout à l'heure, le seul à me faire sourire comme un idiot, le seul à me rendre autant heureux, le seul à qui je fais l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement, et le seul dont je suis follement amoureux. Donc arrêtes de te tracasser pour rien. »**  
  
 **S** ous les flocons qui recommencèrent à tomber, le brun déposa –comme le plus précieux des cadeaux- ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon qui sourit à ce contact. Louis n'avait jamais été aussi sincère, cet amour qu'il vivait en ce moment était important à ses yeux, trois ans de relation qui comptaient, et à laquelle il ne désirait pas mettre fin. Des doigts vinrent se poser sur sa joue afin de le faire revenir à la réalité, au-dessus de lui, le visage du brun qui le scrutait.  
  
 **«  Si tu veux, avant de partir tous les deux en vacances, on pourrait peut-être aller rendre visite à ta mère ? »**  
  
 **L** e mécheux fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas faire avant les fêtes c'était cela parce qu'il savait qu'en ressortant de cette visite il aurait le moral au plus bas et ne serait plus dans l'ambiance de Noël. Froissé, il repoussa gentiment Ethan et se releva puis frotta ses vêtements humides à cause de la neige qui avait fondu sous leurs corps.  
  
 **«  Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste bébé, simplement te faire plaisir.** **»**  
 **«**   **Oui, je sais et je te remercie... Mais j'ai froid, je voudrais seulement rentrer. »**  
  
 **L** 'ainé hocha la tête et se remit également debout, sans n'ajouter aucun mots ils prirent la route du retour. En l'espace d'une seconde, Louis avait perdu sa joie de vivre, cette petite étincelle qui brillait dans son regard quand il était heureux, ou bien encore les plis adorables aux coins de ses yeux lorsqu'il riait. Tout cela avait disparu, caché au fond de lui. Une main frôla doucement la sienne, comme craintive, il releva le visage vers le brun à qui il accorda un sourire crispé puis la saisit finalement pour s'y accrocher. Son corps se détendu et il relâcha ce poids pesant sur ses épaules, celui qui faisait que sans cesse il trainait des pieds au sol.  
  
  


*   *   *

  
  
  **C** ela devait bien faire dix minutes que la mère de Harry conduisait, son fils à sa gauche sans pour autant qu'il n'y eut un seul mot échangé durant tout ce temps. L'atmosphère était assommante, lourde et aucun des deux n'osait briser ce silence qui pourtant signifiait beaucoup des sentiments de chacun. Le bouclé fixait ses doigts qui jouait nerveusement entre eux, osant parfois relever un regard furtif vers sa parente qui elle n'avait pas quitté la route des yeux un seul instant. Ses traits cernés par la fatigue la faisaient paraître énervée mais une douceur étrange se lisait dans ses gestes.  
  
 **«  Zayn m'a proposé de passer le réveillon de Noël chez lui, il organise une fête où il aura tous ses amis.** **»**  
 ** **«** Oh, c'est sympathique de sa part... Tu comptes y aller ?** **»**  
 **«**   **Non. »**  
  
  **H** arry n'eut pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour remarquer le soupire de la femme à ses côtés, elle savait mieux que quiconque que les soirées qu'organisaient son meilleur ami était loin de lui plaire, l'alcool, la drogue, l'odeur des joints, les corps en sueur qui se collent comme des sangsues les uns aux autres. C'était loin d'être une distraction pour le jeune homme. Il préférait largement passé une nuit entière plongé entre les lignes d'un livre et ne se coucherait qu'une fois qu'il aurait terminé sa lecture plutôt que de finir dans un état d'ivresse tellement puissant qu'il en vomirait ses tripes le lendemain et ne se rappellerait même plus l'endroit où il habitait.  
  
 **«  Je ne sais pas ce qui te rend si mal en ce moment Harry, et je ne cherche pas à savoir. Après tout, tu as le droit d'avoir tes secrets mais... Je m'inquiète pour toi. Pour ta santé, autant physique que mentale. Tu ne sors jamais, tu restes à longueur de temps enfermé dans ta chambre, tu rates facilement un voir deux repas par jour et je n'ai plus le droit à un seul sourire depuis des mois. Ce sourire qui te rendait si beau. Parfois j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas assez bien m'occuper de toi. Tout ça me dépasse, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne t'aime pas, tu es mon fils, mon bébé et... Peu importe l'âge que tu auras dans trois ans ou dans trente ans je te considérerais toujours comme tel, et je me dois de te protéger. Pourtant... Pourtant j'ai la sensation que tu me files entre les doigts un peu plus chaque jour, que je t'oppresse, que je ne suis pas une bonne mère. »**  
  
 **M** algré un effort considérable pour ne pas fondre en larme, et ses dents qui mordaient vivement la chair de sa lèvre inférieure, elle ne put empêcher cette unique perle salée de glisser le long de sa joue. Celle de trop. Le bouclé releva la tête vers elle, paniqué, et ce fut au tour de son menton de se joindre aux tremblements de ses mains qui tenaient fermement le volant. Le sentiment de culpabilité était surement le pire de tous, celui qui vous retournait entièrement le ventre pour vous le broyer ensuite dans une lenteur affolante et langoureuse, et Harry souffrait de l'impact qu'avaient les mots de sa mère sur lui. Ils étaient comme un coup de marteau en plein dans sa faille, dans son esprit qui à présent hurlait à en exploser de toutes parts et à n'importe quel moment.  
  
 **«  Arrête la voiture maman ! Arrête-la !... Range-toi sur le côté s'il te plait ! »**  
  
 **L** orsqu'il était énervé ou panique la voix du brun prenait une texture plus grave, plus rauque, proche de la monstruosité. Parfois même ses gestes devenaient violents mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé la clé qui lui permettait de se contrôler, elle se cachait de lui, tapis dans le noir. Suite à ses paroles qui se voulurent des ordres, elle hoqueta de surprise avant de se garer dès qu'elle en eu l'occasion, une fois le véhicule totalement éteint et immobile, Harry détacha sa ceinture afin de pouvoir se tourner avec plus de facilité et saisit les mains de sa génitrice qui ne semblèrent pas vouloir lâcher prise sur le volant. Elle se retenait pour ne pas flancher devant lui, jusqu'à puiser sa dernière force, ses pupilles étaient vitreuses, humides, et remplis de désespoir. Elle renifla à plusieurs reprises, soupira une nouvelle fois, et baissa la tête lorsque la main de son fils vint se poser délicatement sur son épaule.  
  
 **«  Ce n'est pas de ta faute maman... Regarde moi. Décroche tes mains du volant et regarde moi, je t'en prie. »**  
  
  **S** on ton s'était adoucit, il voulait la rassurer avant tout, la mettre en confiance. C'était une première pour lui, une scène exceptionnelle puisque la femme qu'il admirait tant n'avait jamais versé une seule larme en sa présence, n'avait jamais cessé d'afficher ce sourire chaleureux qui lui redonner goût à la vie, une certaine force. Il aurait pu évoquer des tas de qualités qui le faisait aimer sa mère, mais s'il devait ne la résumé qu'en un seul mot ce serait celui-là, forte. Elle était sa force. Son bouclier contre le monde et le venin que les humains crachaient à son égard.  
  
 **«  Je... Je n'ai pas envie que tu... »**  
  
  **E** lle ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase qu'elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de son fils, son corps secoué par des tremblements violents, il put sentir ses fines mains s'accrocher à ses bras et sa respiration saccadée s'écraser sur la peau de son cou. Il n'y avait rien de plus douloureux que cela, rien de plus douloureux que de voir la personne en qui il plaçait le plus sa foi dégringoler les escaliers, qu'elle avait mis des années à grimper marche par marche, pour se retrouver au niveau inférieur. Son cœur se comprimait dans sa poitrine, il fermait les yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer à son tour, mais parfois il suffit d'une seule parole pour que la chute soit imminente.  
  
 **«  Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste Harry, alors même si rien ne va, même si tu ne supportes plus rien... Je t'en supplie... Reste. Ne fais pas... Ne fais pas comme ton père. »**  
  
  **S** i le temps avait la capacité de s'arrêter, si la Terre pouvait ne plus tourner à cause d'une phrase il en serait ainsi à cet instant précis. Mais le résultat fut bien pire pour l'adolescent qui sentit tout s'écrouler autour de lui, tout lui couler entre les doigts sans qu'il n'ait la force de rattraper quoi que ce soit. Dans le but de lui montrer qu'il serait là pour elle jusqu'à au bout il resserra son étreinte autour de son corps sur lequel la vieillesse ne tarderait pas à agir, si elle n'avait pas déjà commencé, et caressa son dos d'une main rassurante. Le cadet savait à présent que s'il devait se battre pour quelqu'un, essayer de repousser tous ses mauvais démons ce serait seulement pour la femme qui lui avait donné la vie et qu'il avait longtemps blâmé pour cela.  
  
 **«  Ne m'abandonne pas à ton tour.** **»**  
 **«**   **Jamais maman, je te le promets.** **»**  
 ** **«**   Ton père aussi me l'avait promis et pourtant il... Il...** **»**  
 **«**   **Je sais, mais je ne suis pas comme lui. Je resterais avec toi. Ne penses plus à ça maintenant ou tu vas te faire encore plus de mal. »**  
  
  **L** a brune semblait se calmer quelque peu bien que son dos soit toujours autant crispé et que ses mains ne lâchaient plus la veste en jean de son fils. Elle s'y accrochait pour ne pas qu'il s'envole, pour ne pas qu'il ne l'abandonne à son tour à son propre sort. A eux deux, unis par cette chaude étreinte, ils représentaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fort, de plus résistant. L'évocation de son père avait toujours dur pour Harry qui ne préférait pas entamer ce sujet, il avait fait l'effort de se confier à son psychologue sur son histoire en passant par ce moment qui représentait un des plus sombres et durs de son existence. Il n'avait que dix ans à cette époque-là mais il faut croire que l'âge n'était pas un argument valable pour ne pas connaître la souffrance, ce qui devait être une journée banale se révéla être un massacre pour cette famille à l'apparence si unie. S'il y avait bien un détail dont le bouclé se souviendrait toujours ce serait ce cri déchirant qui était sorti de la bouche de sa parente lorsqu'elle avait découvert le corps inerte de son mari, il sentait encore ces frissons parcourir et retourner son corps, ce hurlement griffé douloureusement ses tympans et son cœur cesser de battre à la vue de son père gisant au sol dans propre sang. Un trou rougeâtre au niveau de sa tempe gauche causé par la balle qu'il avait tiré à partir de son arme qu'il tenait encore dans sa main, et ses yeux trahissant son mal-être. Cette scène l'avait totalement traumatisé, et suivre une thérapie tous les jours n'effacera jamais ce souvenir horrible de sa mémoire. Il y était gravé au fer rouge. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère replongé comme à cette époque, devenir l'ombre, le fantôme, d'une femme.  
Harry ne pouvait pas faire comme son père l'avait fait, il y a sept ans de cela, et mettre fin à ses jours sous les yeux de sa génitrice.  
  
 **«  Tu as raison,** _elle se détacha de son corps légèrement pour lui faire face,_ **on va rentrer et je vais te préparer un brownie comme tu les aimes et tu pourras le manger dans ta chambre.** **»**  
 ** **«**   J'ai mieux, tu vas me préparer ce gâteau et on le mangera ensemble devant la télévision. Ça te va ?** ** **»****  
 **«**   **Oh, mon chéri. »**  
  
  **U** n sourire tendre illumina son visage tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes mais cette fois-ci ce ne fut rien de mal, uniquement de la joie, et peut-être de la fierté. Elle saisit sa tête au-dessus de ses oreilles et vint poser délicatement ses lèvres humides sur son front comme le ferait une mère qui rassurerait son enfant. Il esquissa un sourire, un dont seul elle avait le secret pour le faire apparaître et s'apprêtait à la reprendre dans ses bras mais son téléphone se mit à sonner dans sa poche gauche. Il sursauta et le sortit sous l'œil attentif de sa parente. En voyant le numéro s'afficher sur l'écran, le bouclé perdit toute forme de sourire ou même de bien être qui commençaient à émerger doucement au fond de lui.  
  
 **«  Trésor ?... Tu vas bien ? »**  
  
  **I** l releva le visage vers la femme en face de lui et hocha la tête doucement. Mais c'était actuellement totalement l'inverse, il n'allait pas bien. Tout se chamboulait dans son esprit. Louis refaisait surface comme le plus affreux des parasites et l'empêchait de suivre normalement le cours de son existence. Pourtant, l'adolescent n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, il le considérait toujours comme le plus beau cadeau que la vie ait pu lui offrir et comme l'une des seules personnes capable de lui sortir la tête de l'eau afin qu'il ne se noie pas. Sa poitrine retrouva une allure à peu près normale lorsque le portable cessa de sonner bien qu'étrangement, Harry souhaitait que cette personne rappelle à l'instant.  
  
 **«  Ce... Ce n'était pas important.** **»**  
 ** **«**   Tu en es certain ?** **»**  
 **«**   **Oui, on peut rentrer à la maison ? »**  
  
  **L** a brune sourit faiblement puis enclencha le moteur pour se mettre en route. Durant tout le trajet, le cadet n'avait cessé de penser à cet appel auquel il aurait peut-être dû répondre mais son esprit était partagé entre deux sentiments : la colère pour lui avoir caché une chose aussi importante que la relation amoureuse qu'il entretenait, ou la joie pour avoir tenté de le joindre, de prendre de ses nouvelles alors qu'il aurait simplement pu le laisser couler. Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte d'entrée, il fila dans sa chambre le temps que sa mère confectionne ce brownie qu'elle lui avait promis et une fois assit sur son lit, il composa le numéro de son psychologue mais déjà sans même qu'il n'ait écrit deux chiffes son cellulaire se mit à sonner de plus belle. Il décrocha, la voix tremblante, appréhendant les paroles qui allaient suivre.  
  
  **«  Allo ?** **»**  
 ** **«**   Putain Harry, ce n'est que maintenant que tu réponds ?!** **»**  
 **«**   **Eh bien, je...** **»**  
 **«**   **Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi, je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit, je me suis fait des tas de scénario horribles suite à notre dernière conversation, j'ai cru que tu étais... Enfin je ne veux même pas y penser, tu vois. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur pour toi, je te connais, je sais de quoi tu es capable et rien que de t'imaginer essayer de te... Te tuer, c'est.... Un putain de cauchemar.**  
 **«**   **Louis...** _Il soupira_. **J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais... Mais je t'en voulais sur le moment et...** **»**  
 **«**   **Moi aussi.** **»**  
 **«**   **Quoi ?** _Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils_. **»**  
 **«**   **Moi aussi je t'en veux, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu aurais pu me laisser un message me disant que tu étais en vie. Je te demandais juste ça, rien de plus. Un maudit signe de vie. Et je l'attendais ce putain de message.... Merde Harry tu ne te rends pas compte ?! Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, jamais, je m'en voudrais beaucoup trop. Je suis resté éveillé toute la nuit à espérer que tu appelles, même pour me crier dessus peu importe, tant que je pouvais entendre ta voix ça me suffisait. Mais il n'y a strictement rien eu, à part mes putains de larmes alors que je m'étais juré de ne pas flancher. Je n'ai jamais pleuré pour personne et je t'en veux pour ça. Je me sentais tellement... Impuissant. Chaque seconde était une torture. Peut-être que tu avais envie de me tuer mais je te demande simplement de ne jamais recommencer ce genre de chose. Pour mon bien. »**  
  
  **L** 'esprit du cadet était ailleurs, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Les mots de Louis l'avaient littéralement cloué sur place et son cœur s'affolait à ces révélations qui avaient pour lui la signification pure et directe du bonheur. S'il savait ce que signifiait vraiment être heureux il le serait en ce moment même et le plus vieux en serait la seule et unique cause.  
  
  **«  Malgré ce que tu peux croire je tiens à toi Hazza, et j'ai fait la promesse de te protéger jusqu'à la fin alors ne gâche pas tout. Je t'en prie**. _Il inspira un grand coup, la respiration tremblante._ **Ne pars plus, plus jamais. Je plongerai la tête la première en enfer pour toi, et tu le sais, tu peux me faire confiance. »**  
  
 **H** arry sentit les étoiles envahir ses yeux, son cœur cesser de battre l'espace de cinq longues secondes et son ventre se remplir d'une chaleur inconnue. Ces paroles sonnaient comme une illumination pour lui, ou plutôt une confirmation. Il se les répétait et en buvait chaque mot comme le plus doux des remèdes. Des doutes avaient commencé à se former quelques jours avant que le mécheux ne lui annonce l'existence de son petit-ami, et même s'il avait essayé de se convaincre du contraire en inventant de faux prétextes, le premier sentiment qu'il l'avait saisi fut sans hésitation de la jalousie. Puis il y avait eu ce rêve, qui pourtant avait semblé si réel, et ce baiser que Louis et lui avaient échangé. Si doux, si différent, si sincère. Cette sensation qui avait retourné son estomac, ses lèvres qui s'étaient mises à trembler sous l'échange, leurs mains liés entre elles dans le plus évident des contacts, et ce sentiment... A la fois nouveau et renversant. Quand il s'était réveillé sur ce banc il n'avait prié que pour une chose, sentir encore les lippes de son psychologue caresser les siennes et en apprendre par cœur le goût, en apprécier chaque effleurement. Parce que pour lui c'était cela sa clé pour le bonheur et l'ainé était le seul à la détenir.  
  
 **P** arce qu'il lui avait fait des promesses que personne ne lui avait jamais offertes. Parce qu'il avait construit, durant deux années, un paradis autour de lui où il n'y était gravé que son image. Parce que l'unique être capable de le sauver. Parce qu'il était la définition même de l'espoir. Parce que Harry était tombé amoureux de Louis.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 **Chapitre quatre** :

 

 

  
**H** arry s'était toujours demandé si chaque situation de plaisir, ou non, devait avoir un sourire spécifique, par exemple lorsqu'il apprenait une bonne nouvelle souvent ses lèvres se fendaient en un sourire presque comblé de bonheur, lorsque quelqu'un lui faisait un compliment il affichait un rictus gêné avant de baisser la tête, ou alors ce retroussement léger des lèvres qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un faux sourire, totalement amer. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement était entièrement unique, de nouvelles sensations lui retournaient l'estomac, de nouveaux frissons agréables venaient lui caresser la peau et son cœur se contractait d'une douleur plaisante. Pour une fois, sa poitrine ne s'affolait pas à cause de quelque chose de mal, au contraire. Et le sourire qui ornait les lèvres du bouclé en était la preuve irréfutable, un sourire remplit de sentiments. Le sourire d'un homme amoureux.  
   
 **«  Harry, tu m'écoutes ?** **»**  
 **«** **Hm, oui.** **»**  
 ** **«** Je n'en ai pas l'impression.** **»**  
 ** ** **«**** Si, je te promets. »**

  
  **B** ien évidemment que le boucle l'écoutait mais il buvait chacun de ses mots avec un tel enivrement qu'il ne faisait pas attention aux sens qu'ils prenaient. Chaque phrase devenait une douce sucrerie dont il se délectait avec lenteur, une mélodie écrite uniquement pour lui et dont il n'arrivait plus à se lasser à tel point que ses sens en redemandaient encore et toujours. Ils auraient dû finir cette conversation il y a plus d'une heure de cela, au moment où le cadet avait franchi le seuil de sa maison, mais étant seul pour encore un moment il avait insisté pour que Louis reste au téléphone en sa compagnie. Ce dernier, possédant une âme généreuse et un cœur en or, n'avait pu refuser.  
   
 **«  Bien alors comme je te disais on ne pourras pas beaucoup se parler durant ce temps-là mais j'essayerais de te passer un petit coup de fil le dernier jour avant de revenir...**  
 **«  Tu pars ? »**  
 **«  Hazza.... »**  
   
  **I** l l'entendit soupirer à l'autre bout de l'appareil et ce simple souffle lui permettait de se le représentait en train de passer une main sur son fin visage. Malgré qu'il n'ait jamais vu la moindre partie du corps de son psychologue l'imaginer lui procurait le plus grand réconfort, maigre, de taille moyenne –peut-être même plus grand que lui- les cheveux assez clairs, les yeux scintillants d'une couleur pleine de vie et les lèvres fines qui se retroussaient en une adorable moue lorsqu'il souriait. Harry aurait aimé être un de ces chanceux qui avait le privilège d'assister à ce spectacle éblouissant que devait produire Louis lorsqu'il souriait.  
   
 **«  Je viens de t'expliquer il y a à peine deux minutes que je vais partir un peu moins d'une semaine en vacances avec mon copain et je ne serais surement pas disposé à t'appeler tous les soirs, mais j'essayerais de te parler avant de revenir. D'accord ? »**  
 **«  Quand ? »**  
 **«  La semaine prochaine, Samedi. »**  
 **«  Je... Mais Lou, c'est notre rituel tu ne peux pas briser ça à cause... A cause de.... »**  
 **«  C'est mon petit ami, Harry. »**  
   
  **L** e brun avait apprécié les moindres paroles de l'ainé jusqu'ici mais ces dernières lui tordirent le cœur avant de le briser en deux. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait fait autant de mal avec aussi peu de mots. Il avait l'impression qu'on s'amusait à lui écraser les os avec un marteau jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réduit en poussière, jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit tellement intense qu'il ne puisse plus la sentir. Un gout amer, presque acide, lui coulait dans la gorge pour aller ronger son estomac. Son corps était devenu un engin à destruction en l'espace de seulement quelques courtes secondes. Cette situation montrait à quel point les paroles du mécheux pouvaient totalement retourner sans monde, autant en bien qu'en mal.  
   
«  **Et moi...** _Murmura-t-il en fixant le vide._ **Je suis quoi moi à tes yeux ? »**  
 **«  Tu le sais très bien. »**  
 **«  Répond alors. »**  
 **«  Arrête ça.** _Soupira le châtain à nouveau._ **»**  
 **«  Une fois que tu auras répondu, oui. »**  
 **«  Harry tu connais déjà ma réponse... Tu es important pour moi autant que je le suis pour toi. Durant ces deux dernières années tu m'as apporté beaucoup de choses, et tu es présent dans une partie de mon cœur également... Comme un petit frère que je me dois de protéger jusqu'à la mort. »**  
   
  **P** arfois il y a des mots qui vous blessent alors qu'ils devraient avoir l'effet inverse sur votre esprit, et pourtant ces phrases enfonçaient plus encore le brun dans le tourbillon infernal des sentiments. Évidement qu'il savait qu'il comptait aux yeux de Louis, mais pas de la même manière que lui comptait aux siens. Évidement qu'il savait qu'il possédait une assez grande place dans son cœur et dans sa vie, mais pas celle qu'il désirait.  
  
 **«  Pourquoi faut toujours qu'on passe notre temps d'appel à se crier dessus depuis quelques jours? »**  
   
  **L** a voix de Louis était brisée à tel point qu'il craignait la réponse de son cadet, jamais auparavant dans une seule de leur conversation il n'avait était possédé par ce sentiment. C'était comme si on essayait de lui arracher le cœur avec une pince, mais morceau par morceau afin de mieux lui infliger la douleur. Et même avec la présence d'Ethan à ses côtés, avec la simple pensée qu'il avait près de lui quelqu'un pour lui fournir tout l'amour dont il avait besoin, il ne parvenait pas à sortir son patient de sa tête. Une sorte de spectre, de fantôme qui le hantait à répétition, qui revenait fréquemment lui torturer l'esprit. Évidement qu'Harry n'était pas un être mauvais et détestable, au contraire, mais il avait un besoin irrévocable d'affection, d'attention et d'aide et le plus vieux n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui apporter tout cela à la fois. Voir même un seul des trois. Il sentait pertinemment que sa relation avec lui était en train de battre de l'aile, que chaque mot sonnait comme un coup, qu'ils perdaient leur temps à constamment se crier l'un sur l'autre et qu'ils semblaient se tracer une ligne de distance entre eux. Une ligne qui occupait de plus en plus de place.  
   
 **«  Peut-être qu'on... Qu'on a juste besoin de faire une pause. »**  
 **«  Non Louis, tu sais que je ne tiendrais pas. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, pas à moi. »**  
 **«  Mais tu vois bien où on en est depuis quelque temps, plus rien ne marche. J'ai l'impression que notre relation a changé, que tu as changé... »**  
 **«  Je suis le même. »**  
   
  **A** travers ces mots, Harry essayait de se convaincre lui-même mais le résultat final n'était pas celui qu'il attendait. Loin de là. L'ainé avait raison sur toute la ligne, il avait changé, depuis peu mais c'était bel et bien arrivé. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte d'ailleurs, mais pourtant pas du jour au lendemain. Un sentiment progressif, qui n'avait fait qu'évoluer et se renforcer au fond de lui pour finalement exploser à la lumière comme une bombe. Un sentiment qui avait envahi le moindre de ses sens, la moindre de ses pensées, qui venait le posséder à chacune de ces conversations dont la signification n'était pas des moindres. Un sentiment qui portait le nom de l'amour. Quelque chose de nouveau pour lui, quelque chose de fort, d'intense, de puissant, qui prenait la place intégrale dans son cœur.  
  
 **«  Je veux retrouver mon Harry. Celui d'avant, celui qui avait la foi, celui qui se battait dans toutes les situations, même les plus atroces. Je me dois de te protéger, de t'aider, et ce n'est pas en te criant dessus que tes problèmes vont s'arranger, alors... Si l'ancien Harry m'entend... Reviens. Pour ton bien, et pour le mien. »**  
   
  **Q** uand bien même le bouclé pouvait avoir un caractère insupportable il était loin d'être égoïste, et son cœur emplit d'un amour douloureux lui disait de penser au bonheur de son psychologue avant le sien, que le privilégier pouvait être une forme de remerciement à l'égard de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, tous les sacrifices. Par l'intermédiaire d'un simple téléphone, et en seulement quelques communications, il lui avait apporté une flamme brûlante qu'il avait soigneusement niché au creux de son cœur, ravivant ce dernier avec une intensité sans pareil, en attendant que le propriétaire vienne la lui reprendre pour la remplacer par une passion dévorante. Et même si cette attente semblerait infini il ne lâchera pas prise, il se battra jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, pour obtenir ce qui lui revenait de droit, pour pouvoir lui aussi gouter au bonheur. Bonheur qui portait un prénom dont la définition même était celle de l'espoir; Louis.

 

  
**«  De toute manière je pense passer quelques jours chez Zayn, il organise une fête pour Noël et je pense être de la partie alors... Je tenterais de me distraire avec autre chose. »**  
 **«  Je t'appellerais dès mon retour, quand l'avion se sera posé à l'aéroport, ça te va ? »**  
 **«  J'attendrais ton coup de fil. »**  
 **«  Ce ne sera l'histoire que de six petits jours, ça passera rudement vite. Tu verras. »**  
 **«  Où est-ce que vous allez ? »**  
 **«  Je ne sais pas encore, c'est une surprise de la part de mon copain. »**  
 **«  C'est un merveilleux cadeau pour Noël ça, ma mère voulait organiser un voyage à Venise pour cette fête mais... Elle n'en a finalement pas eu les moyens. Peut-être l'année prochaine. »**  
 **«  Je te le souhaite.** _Il afficha un sourire léger tout en s'installant à son bureau_. **En parlant de Noël, il y a une chose en particulier qui te ferait plaisir ?**   **»**  
 **«  Louis... Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de cadeau venant de toi pour... »**  
 **«  Mais tu as déjà refusé l'année dernière et moi j'ai envie de te faire plaisir. »**  
 **«  Continue à me parler, ça me suffit. »**  
 **«  Harold, ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'année. »**  
 **«  M'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais que je ne supporte pas ce prénom. »**  
 **«  Alors accepte sinon je ne t'appellerais plus que de cette manière.** **»**  
 **«  C'est du chantage, ça ? »**  
 **«  Peut-être bien**. **»**  
  
 **S** on rire éblouissant résonna à travers le combiné et vint prendre possession des oreilles du brun qui frissonna tout en étirant ses lèvres en un sourire –presque- heureux. Si un rire pouvait avoir un effet thérapeutique celui de Louis en aurait été la cause. Ce garçon était à la fois le bien et le mal. Chaque parole était une eau précieuse et pure dont Harry se délectait sans relâche, sa voix avait une sonorité sans pareille à la fois douce et rassurante, mais parfois il suffisait d'un seul mot de travers pour le faire plonger dans le gouffre. Un gouffre noir et froid.

  
**«  S'il te plait. »**   
**«  Non, puis je n'aurai pas les moyens de t'offrir quelque chose en échange. »**   
**«  Je ne te demande rien Hazza, simplement continuer d'être toi. »**   
**«  Arrête, je me sens suffisamment bien comme ça. Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus que ta présence. »**   
**«  T'es vraiment le plus têtu des hommes. »**   
**«  Je l'assume. Et, en plus de cela tu n'as même pas mon adresse. »**   
**«  Eh bien je t'en prie fournis la moi et je viendrais en personne te donner ce cadeau. »**   
  
  **S** i seulement le mécheux savait à quel point le cadet ne quémandait que cela depuis des jours, ses rêves n'étaient pratiquement centré que sur lui et il incarnait le meilleur des protagonistes. Son esprit ne voyait plus que par Louis, tellement que ça en devenait presque effrayant, il réclamait sa présence à côté de lui, ses paroles pour l'endormir lorsque trouver le sommeil devenait une tâche impossible, mais son corps était bel et bien celui qui subissait le plus. Il mourait d'attendre un touché, un geste comme gage d'amour. Des caresses, des baisers, des frissons, des sentiments qui lui consumerait le cœur. Simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes, qui se baladeraient tendrement sur son visage, sa gorge, et toutes les parcelles possibles de son corps, sentir son souffle chaud s'écraser comme un brasier ardent sur sa peau, ses mains douces qui viendraient – par une simple caresse- éveiller en lui des sensations déjà intenses et ferait exploser son amour au grand jour. Malheureusement, quand la réalité venait le frapper en plein visage son cœur se comprimait durement. L'imagination et les rêves étaient tout ce qu'il possédait pour faire vivre son sentiment amoureux afin qu'il ne le ronge pas entièrement.     
    
**«  Désolé Harry** , _intervenu le plus vieux en obtenant aucune réponse,_ **je sais que tu n'es pas prêt à me voir. Je disais ça pour rigoler uniquement. Mais si tu me donnes ton adresse je pourrais te faire envoyer le cadeau. »**   
**«  Je crois que tu es aussi têtu que moi. »**   
**«  On fait bien la paire alors. »**   
**«  Les compliments ne te mèneront nulle part Tomlinson. »**   
**«  Tant pis, j'aurais essayé. »**   
**«  Sincèrement Louis, je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau. »**   
    
**L** e dit Louis soupira mais ne répliqua pas pour autant, le bouclé le remercia intérieurement de ne pas insister et préféra aborder un tout autre sujet qui étais celui d'un livre que le psychologue lui avait conseillé. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait ris. Chose pratiquement impossible dans son cas. Ses émeraudes brillaient d'une lueur étrange, nouvelle pour lui, mais surtout intense. Le regard d'une personne amoureuse, comme celui qu'avait sa mère lorsqu'elle regardait –autrefois- son mari, et inversement. Chaque jour, Harry se sentait animait par une flamme qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans son cœur et Louis en était le seul détenteur. Mais il pouvait également tout détruire du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir, dans un chamboulement gigantesque. En somme, le mécheux était une bombe et lui seul pouvait choisir s'il voulait la désamorcer ou au contraire la faire exploser. 

 

 

  *  *  *

 

 

  **P** aris. Capitale à laquelle on avait attribué le prestige d'être celle de l'amour. Nombreux étaient le couples qui se baladaient main dans la main à travers les rues, les avenues ou laissaient un cadenas portant leurs noms sur un de ces ponts célèbres dans le but de solidifier et mettre à jour leur sentiment amoureux. Nombreux également étaient ceux qui avaient cette certaine fascination de se prendre en photo devant ce grand monument, tout de métal et de fer construit, qu'était La Tour Eiffel. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de Louis et Ethan qui avaient posé les pieds en France depuis à peine deux courtes heures, et pourtant le temps semblait défiler à une vitesse affolante, ils profitaient de chaque seconde comme la dernière et le mécheux prenait un énorme plaisir à découvrir cette ville de France où il n'avait encore jamais eu la chance de venir. Avant de prendre la décision d'aller se balader au bord de la Seine, ou encore découvrir différents quartiers, ils avaient déposé leurs valises à l'hôtel histoire de ne pas avoir les bras trop encombrés durant leur déplacement.  
  
  **U** n sourire émerveillé sur les lèvres de chacun, l'un parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de découvrir un paysage aussi riche en beauté et l'autre parce qu'il donnerait sa vie pour continuer de voir ces étincelles brillaient de mille feux dans les yeux de son compagnon. Ce spectacle était encore plus beau que celui qu'offrait la Tour Eiffel quand elle s'illuminait à la nuit tombée. Ici, la neige n'était pas encore tombée mais selon les informations que livraient les journaux de la région cela ne devrait plus tardé, et ce fut un avantage pour Ethan qu'il n'y en ai pas sinon le plan de ce dernier serait totalement tombé à l'eau. Il y a une heure de cela ils s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe d'un parc donnant directement une vue prenante sur le moment le plus réputé de France, le ciel n'allait pas tarder à devenir noir et les gens commençaient à rentrer chez eux. Louis, la tête posée sur le torse du plus vieux, les paupières closes et le vent frais caressant ses joues.  
   
 **«  Ça te plait ici, Lou ? »**  
 **«  Beaucoup oui. Je te remercie pour ce voyage. »**  
 **«  En fait... Ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que j'ai acheté les billets, je savais que Paris était une des villes dans lesquelles tu voulais le plus aller alors je me suis dit _« pourquoi pas ? »_ et je constate que j'ai bien fait. »**  
 **«  J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, merci. »**  
   
  **E** t le cadet ne prenait pas ces mots à la légère, bien au contraire, tout cela était vrai pour lui. C'était sa vérité. Durant ces deux années avec Ethan il n'avait ô grand jamais manqué de bonheur, même si parfois quelques disputes venaient semer la zizanie comme dans tous les couples mais c'était une épreuve qui les rendait plus forts. Son compagnon lui avait continuellement -et depuis le premier jour- offert tout ce qu'un homme pouvait rêver d'avoir, les voyages, les vacances au soleil ou bien dans diverses stations de ski, les dîners dans des restaurants luxueux où lui n'aurait même pas les moyens de se payer simplement l'entrée, des cadeaux par milliers, et bien évidement le plus précieux de tous : un amour brûlant.  
 **L** ouis releva la tête en ouvrant ses yeux et soupira à la vue de la cigarette coincé entre les fines lèvres du brun, ce geste était récurant depuis quelques jours et il détestait cela. Il n'était pas contre le fait qu'il en fume une fois de temps en temps mais pas si souvent au point de se ruiner la santé.  
   
 **«  Arrêtes un peu avec ça, tu sais que je n'aime pas. En plus l'odeur est insupportable. »**  
 **«  Ça va bébé c'est pas comme si c'était un joint.**   _Il soupira en s'apprêtant à tirer une autre bouffée mais le châtain lui avait déjà retiré la cigarette d'entre les doigts pour la jeter plus loin_ **. Mais... Putain Lou c'était ma dernière ! »**  
 **« Oups. »**  
   
  **F** aussement choqué et navré, le mécheux porta une main à sa bouche puis l'étira dans un sourire mesquin qui s'effaça assez rapidement par des lèvres qui vinrent s'écraser contre les siennes. Il n'eut pas le temps de fermer les paupières pour apprécier l'intensité transmise à travers ce contact qu'il se retrouva en dessous du corps de l'ainé alors que ses mains agrippaient fermement ses hanches tout en les caressant du bout des doigts. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, Louis se perdait facilement dans les méandres de l'amour, et lorsqu'il parvenait à en sortir son esprit en était totalement retourné. Comme si un ouragan venait de ravager son cœur et s'il pouvait lui donner un prénom il lui donnerait volontiers celui d'Ethan.  
   
 **«  Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous Louis Tomlinson ? »**  
 **«   Oh, il y a des tas de possibilités mais je dois bien avouer que j'ai hâte de voir vers laquelle se tournera votre choix. »**  
 **«  Je vais finir fou à cause de toi Lou.** _Souffla le brun en posant sa tête au creux de son cou._ **»**  
 **«  Ce ne serait pas la première fois. »**  
  
 **L** e cadet aurait juré sentir Ethan sourire contre sa peau mais à dire vrai il ne se concentra pas sur ce détail mais plutôt sur les lèvres qui venaient caresser la peau sensible de son cou, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il lâcha un soupir quand ce fut les dents qui prirent leur place, et bien qu'ils soient parfaitement à l'abri des regards il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. C'était à son tour d'être atteint par la folie mais jamais il n'en avait connu une plus douce que celle-ci, la folie que lui procurait l'amour. Et jusqu'à maintenant Louis n'avait trouvé que le brun pour faire naître –puis nourrir- cette flamme de bonheur brûlante en lui, qui lui retournait agréablement et totalement l'estomac. Ce sentiment qui grimpait de jour en jour un peu plus haut et l'emmenait au ciel au moindre baiser échangé.  
  
 **L** orsque vingt et une heure approcha et que le ciel grisâtre laissa place au noir complet de la nuit, la Tour Eiffel s'illumina dans un spectacle grandiose. Des lumières jaillissaient de partout, le jaune était la plus dominante des couleurs mais ce n'en était pas moins impressionnant. Au contraire. Les pupilles du mécheux étaient animés par des étoiles qui scintillaient comme des diamants, et c'était d'autant plus magnifique que d'observer ce monument s'éclairer.  
  
  **A** près avoir tous les deux passés plus deux heures allongés dans l'herbe à admirer sans relâche le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, puis à avoir entrepris une petite balade dans le parc sous la lumière de la lune et quelques lampadaires, ils purent enfin se détendre dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'Ethan avait pris le soin de louer. D'ailleurs, Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son porte-monnaie avait dû en prendre un sacré coup. Leur suite était spacieuse, elle comprenait en tout quatre pièces ; un salon dominé par un grand et beau canapé bordeaux, une chambre sur la droite avec un lit assez large pour accueillir plus que les deux personnes envisagés et une penderie dont une des portes étaient recouvertes d'un miroir sans la moindre trace, une cuisine toute équipée même si ils n'allaient préparer aucun repas durant leur séjour, et une salle de bain munit d'une baignoire ayant la fonction jacuzzi. Sans compter que l'hôtel possédait une piscine couverte et chauffée. Il y avait également la femme de ménage qui passerait tous les jours à quinze heures pour venir nettoyer la suite, et les repas copieux qui leur seraient servi matin, midi et soir. Le rêve. Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas celui de Louis. Tout ce luxe mettait le cadet totalement mal à l'aise, il ne se sentait pas dans son environnement. Pourtant il allait devoir s'adapter à ce chemin de vie s'il comptait la passer et la finir avec Ethan.  
  
 **M** algré tous le bonheur, tous les cadeaux que pouvaient lui offrir son compagnon, tous l'argent qu'il dépensait à son égard, un sentiment au plus profond de lui venait lui murmurer à l'esprit que ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait, ou du moins qu'il manquait quelque chose pour qu'il soit certain que leur relation puisse durer. Il l'aimait, ô ça oui, là n'était pas le problème, la distance non plus n'était pas un souci étant donné que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient les sentiments étaient décuplés et leur amour exposé au grand jour les comblaient parfaitement. Alors quoi ? Où se situait la faille ?    
   
 «  **Bébé ? »**    
  **«  Hm _?_** _Demanda-t-il en se faisant tirer de ses pensées par les bras de son copain qui vinrent enlacer son ventre tendrement._   **»**  
 **«  Je fais couler un bain, tu te joins à moi ? »**  
   
  **I** l répondit d'un simple sourire en levant les yeux au ciel et le brun, en remerciement, lui embrassa la base de la nuque avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Actuellement, il n'avait pas de réponse à toutes ces questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
   
 

 

*   *   *

 

 

_**_[Musique.](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DNnIzbukJOHQ) _ ** _

_**** _

  
**L** a musique tambourinait dans ses oreilles depuis près de deux longues heures et son mal de tête s'amplifiait au fil des secondes, pourtant il ne pouvait pas partir, il avait promis à son meilleur ami de rester ici. En premier lieu afin de se changer les idées mais on ne pouvait pas dire que cette méthode était la plus opérationnelle de toutes. Il n'avait pas touché à un verre d'alcool alors qu'il coulait à flot depuis le commencement de la soirée, et dire que ce n'était que le début de son cauchemar. De pauvres filles tentaient de l'aborder, alors qu'il était assis dans un coin, mais lui leur restait totalement indifférent, il ne leur répondait jamais ou uniquement par des phrases brèves. Cela faisait une heure qu'il se retrouvait abandonné à sa table, Zayn devait surement discuter avec d'autres amis et en avait totalement oublié sa présence. Comme trop souvent ces temps-ci. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir parce qu'il l'avait sauvé d'un mensonge et l'avait généreusement invité à passer du temps chez lui afin qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul pour les vacances de Noël. Mais en définitive, ça ne changeait rien au sentiment qui habitait Harry. Il se sentait mis à l'écart, même avec une cinquantaine de personnes qui buvaient, dansaient ou s'amusaient autour de lui. L'odeur des joints et de la cigarette lui montait à la tête, il n'avait qu'une seule envie... Rentrer chez lui et passer le reste de sa journée sous sa couverture. Le temps aurait surement paru moins long. Finalement il n'aurait jamais dû accepter l'invitation de son meilleur ami et par la même occasion mettre le pied dans cette orgie. Alors que le bouclé était sur le point de se lever pour quitter les lieux, un jeune homme avoisinant son âge s'avança vers lui, un verre à la main.   
    
**«  Je te laisse la place, ne t'en fais pas _..._** _Déclara le brun sur un ton las_. **»**   
**«  A dire vrai je venais te tenir compagnie, depuis tout à l'heure je te vois constamment tout seul. »**   
**«  Merci mais j'allais partir. »**   
**«  Déjà ? Mais il n'est même pas vingt-trois heures, la soirée viens juste de commencer... Oh allez ! C'est bientôt Noël mon vieux et c'est déprimant de rester chez soi une semaine de fêtes. On est jeune faut en profiter. »**   
    
   **V** oyant que Harry haussa les épaules le châtain lui offrit un sourire scintillant puis s'approcha de lui pour lui tendre la main, le parfum qu'il dégageait était doux, enivrant, et il était loin de sentir l'alcool comme toutes les autres personnes présente dans la maison. Sa coiffure était raffinée, ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière grâce à du gel, son visage laiteux était parsemé de tâche de rousseur au niveau des joues et ses pupilles marrons étaient dotés d'une profondeur extrême.   
  
**«  Samuel, mais les gens m'appellent Sam. »**   
**«  Harry.** _Il lui serra la main._ **Mais en général les gens ne m'appellent pas. »**   
    
  **I** l vit les lèvres de Sam s'étendre dans un sourire radieux avant de lâcher un rire qu'il fut surement le seul à entendre et qui lui donna presque envie de s'y joindre à son tour. 

  
**«  Comique en plus de ça, je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec toi....  T'es un pote à Zayn ? »**   
**«  Son meilleur ami. »**   
**«  Ah je vois, c'est un gars bien même si on n'a pas eu l'occasion de plus se connaître. »**   
    
  **H** arry savait qu'il possédait une chance énorme d'avoir Zayn à ses côtés, non seulement comme meilleur ami mais également comme confident et pilier, jamais encore au moindre problème il ne l'avait laissé tomber. Qu'il soit grave ou non. Il avait toujours été cette oreille attentive dont le brun avait besoin, cette épaule sur laquelle pleurer quand le moral était au plus bas, ce frère pour le rassurer quand il craignait le pire ou qu'une phase de dépression n'était pas loin. Il lui avait toujours sortit la tête de l'eau afin de lui éviter la noyade.   
    
**«   Ça te dirait qu'on aille dans un coin plus calme, la musique me donne mal à la tête ici ? »**   
    
**L** e brun acquiesça et suivit le jeune homme sans dire un mot, ils prirent le chemin de la cuisine en passant devant plusieurs personnes, dont une qui s'était endormie sur le sofa du salon avec un verre renversé à la main. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en pensant à Zayn et lui-même qui auraient à nettoyer tout ce désastre le lendemain matin une fois que cette fête serait finie. La pièce où ils se retrouvèrent était nettement plus calme, bien que quelques jeunes venaient encore chercher des bouteilles dans le réfrigérateur. La musique était moins assommante, l'odeur de la drogue s'estompait peu à peu en même temps que le mal de tête du bouclé.   
    
**«  T'en veux un ? »**   
    
  **S** am se servit un verre de vodka grâce à une bouteille qui trainait sur la table couverte de cadavre de canette de bière ou de soda, un paquet de chips était éventré au sol et les miettes gisaient dans l'alcool. Heureusement pour Zayn que ces parents n'avaient prévu de rentrer que dans une semaine.   
  
**«  Non merci, je ne bois pas d'alcool. »**   
**«  T'es bien le premier ici... Un soda alors ? »**   
**«  Je veux bien, merci. »**   
    
   **H** arry s'appuya contre le plan de travail alors que le châtain lui tendit une canette, et la discussion se lança presque naturellement. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années déjà. Samuel se révéla avoir vingt ans, soit trois ans de plus que lui, il travaillait en tant que serveur dans un bar pas loin du centre-ville, et était le frère d'un ami au métis dont -bien entendu- il ne connaissait pas l'existence. Il était à la fois drôle et raffiné, plein de joie de vivre et mystérieux mais par-dessus-tout très charismatique. Plus de deux heures devait s'être écoulées et bizarrement le plus jeune se sentait bien, la présence de sa nouvelle connaissance lui donnait envie de rester ici une nuit entière. Entre temps plusieurs personnes s'étaient conviées à la fête, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde et ça se ressentait dans l'atmosphère, la musique commençait à devenir celle qui passait généralement en discothèque. La lumière avait légèrement baissée et l'odeur de l'alcool mélangé à celle de la drogue s'était amplifiée. Tous ces détails ne firent que rendre les nausées du brun encore plus rudes.   
    
**«  Je crois que je vais arrêter avec la vodka pour ce soir, je commence à ne plus voir clair. »**   
**«  Tu ferais mieux oui avant de finir ta nuit sur le parquet entre les cadavres de bouteilles et le vomi de certains. »**   
**«  C'était classe Harry, très classe _._** _Il rire faiblement avant de sortir de sa poche un briquet et une cigarette._   **»**   
**«  Tu fumes ? »**   
    
  **L** e ton de sa voix était plus surprit qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Sam releva le visage vers lui en lui adressant un sourire avant de l'allumer d'en tirer en bouffée avec une lenteur affolante.   
    
**«  Apparemment. »**   
**«  Ton but dans la vie est vraiment de te ruiner la santé alors ? »**   
**«  Et le tiens de tout voir en noir ?** _Il soupira en se levant de sa chaise pour faire face à Harry qui entre temps s'était assis sur le plan de travail._ **Arrête un peu de te soucier de tout comme ça, tu sais ce qui va arriver ? Ça va finir par te ronger.... Détend toi, profite de ce que le monde t'offres et le mal tu l'envoi directement balader. C'est le mieux à faire. Tout te paraîtra plus beau. »**   
    
**M** ais le cœur du problème était là. Harry ne savait pas éloigner le mal, au contraire, il avait cette tendance malsaine à l'attirer à lui. Comme si tous les deux étaient des aimants, parfois ils se collaient l'un à autre sans aucun moyen pour les détacher ou alors –un peu plus rare cette fois- s'opposaient. Pourtant, il ne broncha pas et se contenta de froncer les sourcils tandis que l'ainé porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres, à peine cinquante centimètres devaient les séparer, et analysa méticuleusement le visage de son cadet comme s'il y tentait de trouver des réponses à des éventuelles questions. 

  
**«  Viens. On va danser. »**   
    
  **I** l n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'il fut tiré par le poignet vers la piste au milieu du salon où se déhanchaient une masse importante de personnes. La musique montait en intensité à chaque pas, en même temps que ses nausées, les lumières changeaient constamment de couleur ce qui accentuait un peu plus son mal. Ils s'enfonçaient dans la foule alors qu'un nouveau morceau débuté, et Harry avait la net impression d'être enfermé dans une cage, des corps en sueurs se collaient au siens et il détestait ça, son cœur tremblait à cause de l'intensité du son qui venait se propager dans chaque parcelle de son être. La voix de la femme qui chantait était presque agréable si on en oubliait la musique énergique qui défilait derrière. Quand Sam se décida enfin à s'arrêter, le bouclé fut presque soulagé mais le sentiment d'immobilité s'avérait être encore pire, le plus vieux se mit directement à danser au même rythme que les autres tandis que lui était incapable du moindre mouvement, ses yeux cherchaient un repère, quelque chose de stable qui éviterait de le plonger dans la panique totale. Les corps se serraient, il se sentait oppressé au plus haut point, le temps semblait ralentir, et ses tympans subissaient en conséquence. 

  
  **L** orsque les mains du châtain saisirent ses fines hanches il sursauta, mais il n'y accorda pas une grande attention, son esprit était en train de divaguer, il se sentait emmené autre part. Sa nausée s'était estompée et avait laissé place à une sensation de plénitude, il ne souciait même plus du monde autour de lui. Alors sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte son corps se prêta au jeu de la danse, la proximité entre le sien et celui de Samuel était presque réduite à zéro, ils se frôlaient sans pour autant entrer en contact, le seul lien entre eux était les mains du plus vieux qui se baladaient sur ses hanches. Entre deux il le lâcher pour tirer, d'une main, sur sa cigarette qu'il avait fini par passer écraser au sol. Son regard dévorait littéralement celui du brun en face de lui, ses pupilles émeraude étaient voilés par une couche étrange mais que lui connaissait bien. Il s'approcha de lui, leur torse entrant presque en contact, ses boucles folles chatouillèrent son visage, et lui cria presque à l'oreille.   
    
**«  Harry... Je crois que tu as consommé de l'alcool. »**   
**«  Comment ça ? Je n'ai bu que du soda ! »**   
**«  Je ne sais pas, tu as bu combien de canette ? »**   
**«  Parce que toi tu t'amuses à compter combien de cigarettes tu fumes peut-être?... Et puis comment tu peux savoir que je suis bourré d'ailleurs ? »**   
**«  Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais, j'ai dit que tu en avais consommé. C'est différent. Mais...** _Il patienta quelque secondes._ **Tes yeux et puis t'es plus détendu que tout à l'heure, ce qui ne semble pas être normal vu que tu m'as confié il y a à peine une heure que tu détestais ce genre de fêtes, l'alcool et la drogue. »**   
**«  Je n'ai touché à rien pourtant. »**   
**«  Attend. »**   
    
**I** l sembla chercher quelque chose du regard avant de tapoter l'épaule d'une fille situé derrière le plus jeune, il n'entendit rien à leur courte conversation, mais lorsqu'il lui refit face il avait une canette dans la main. Il la porta à son nez pour d'abord en sentir l'odeur puis la porta finalement à ses lèvres. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il tira une petite grimace avant de rendre la boisson à son possesseur.   
    
**«  Désolé de t'annoncer ça mon beau mais il y avait de l'alcool dedans**. _Sourit-il en se rapprochant une nouvelle fois de lui_. **Et vu toutes les canettes que tu as bu tu ne dois pas être très clean. Donc je me corrige. Tu es bel et bien bourré ! »**

  
**H** arry lui administra un coup de poing amical dans le torse ce qui déclencha le rire de l'aîné, bien vite il tomba lui aussi dans un fou rire incontrôlable, et –les yeux à moitié fermés- il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. D'ailleurs, il ne chercha pas à comprendre, ses mains allèrent directement s'attarder dans les cheveux de Sam et s'y agripper afin d'intensifier leur baiser. Tout ce qui pouvait se trouver autour d'eux s'effondrait en poussière, le bouclé avait été surpris mais pas dans le mauvais sens. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool qui avait engendré tout cela, peut-être avait-il eu plus de courage grâce à lui mais ce soir il souhaitait simplement se détendre. Oublier ses soucis actuels et ne se concentrer que sur ce que ses sens lui ordonnaient. Et actuellement, entièrement en éveil, ils ne quémandaient que le corps du plus vieux. Ce baiser avait le gout de l'alcool, de la cigarette et aussi du désir. Chacun avait la respiration courte, leur front se posèrent l'un contre l'autre, il y eu une longue minute de silence, les mains d'Harry n'avaient pas quitté la nuque de son partenaire, la musique continuait de résonnait à en faire trembler les murs mais en réalité... Ca n'avait aucune importance à leurs yeux.   
    
**«  Désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai... Je m'excuse c'était... »**   
    
  **C** e fut au cadet de prendre le dessus, il le coupa dans son explication par un baiser remplit de désir. Le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Et Sam l'avait saisi sans même un seul mot de sa part, il quitta les lèvres du bouclé pour se diriger vers son oreille, déposant au passage un chemin de baisers sur sa mâchoire. Les paupières closes, le sang chaud et le corps en éveil au moindre touché, Harry n'avait pas été submergé par ce genre de sensations depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité.   
    
**« Suis-moi. »**   
    
  **S** ans poser la moindre question, parce qu'il savait exactement comment aller se dérouler la suite des évènements, le bouclé suivit en silence l'ainé qui avait saisi sa main afin qu'ils s'extirpent plus vite de cette masse de danseurs. Ils couraient presque pour atteindre l'étage, et ils n'attendirent même pas de trouver une chambre pour s'y enfermer, ils entrèrent dans la première pièce qui se révélait être la salle de bain. Elle était totalement plongée dans le noir, exception faite de la faible lumière au-dessus de la glace qui éclairait un tantinet soit peu les lieux. Le châtain ferma la porte à l'aide du verrou dans le but qu'ils ne soient pas déranger.   
    
**«  Tu as choisi la pièce la plus froide, le chauffage ne fonctionne jamais ici, on va... »**

  
**C** e fut à son tour d'être interrompu dans sa phrase par des lèvres avides qui vinrent s'échouer sur les siennes, bien vite le mur se retrouva dans son dos et les mains de Sam se baladaient sur son torse. L'envie gravissait les échelons. Et ce fut bien pire lorsqu'il s'attaqua à son cou, les paupières closes, l'esprit retourné et le ventre qui se tordait agréablement. Harry redécouvrait des sensations qu'il croyait perdue mais pas comme il aurait dû, une personne normale aurait eu les pensées directement tournées vers celui qui était l'objet de son désir, et par conséquent dans ce cas-là; Sam. Mais il en était tout autrement, parce que le seul être auquel vers lequel son esprit était tourné, alors que des lèvres parcouraient son ventre, n'était autre que Louis. Ca le rongeait. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas mettre une image concrète sur ce prénom étant donné qu'il ne savait pas le monde à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Malgré cela il le voyait dans chacun des gestes de l'ainé, dans chaque caresse, dans chaque baiser, dans chaque souffle contre sa peau. Chaque frisson lui était dédié, chaque gémissement, chaque soupir. Et il n'aurait jamais dû, peut-être que l'homme qui était actuellement en train de lui procurer un plaisir insensé était la clé pour le délivrer du sentiment de possession qu'avait son psychologue sur lui. Un sentiment proche de la folie. Le plus extraordinaire était que le brun peuplait son monde, sa vie et ses pensées d'une personne qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré et dont il ne connaissait rien d'autre que la voix. Sa chemise à terre, son slim dont les boutons étaient ouverts, Harry revint le temps d'un instant à la réalité quand il ouvra les yeux et trouva le visage de Samuel face au sien mais ce ne fut que pour un temps car lorsqu'il l'embrassa, il ne pensa qu'aux lèvres de Louis. Ces lèvres qui avaient semblaient si réelles dans son cauchemar. Ces lèvres qu'il voulait apprendre à connaître. Ces lèvres qui lui étaient inconnues et qui pourtant l'obsédaient.   
    
**«  Ça va Harry ? »**   
    
  **C** e dernier fut presque déçu de ne pas entendre la voix de son psychologue, mais il hocha la tête et esquissa un faux sourire, le châtain lui administra un baiser sur le front avant de faire descendre doucement et sensuellement son slim sans pour autant le lui enlever. Le cadet ferma à nouveau les paupières, tremblant, alors qu'il sentait la bouche de son partenaire descendre de plus en plus bas alors que le plaisir lui ne faisait que grimper. A présent la température presque glacial de la pièce n'avait plus aucune importance était donné que la chaleur de leurs deux corps prenait le dessus. Il y avait un fond de musique qui résonnait jusqu'à leurs oreilles mais c'était presque devenu un détail puisque les seuls sons auxquels ils s'intéressaient s'avéraient être les gémissements ou le rythme de la respiration de l'autre. Harry était à la charnière entre la réalité et le rêve, un rêve habitait par Louis. Son dernier vêtement venait de descendre au niveau de ses genoux. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, son cœur s'emballait et lorsque son plaisir explosa ce fut également au tour de ses larmes. Sa gorge se noua, son esprit divagua, une larme salée roula sur sa joue suivit bientôt d'une autre, son cœur lui serrait atrocement. Sa tête s'était remise à tourner violemment. Sam remonta à sa hauteur et passa une main protectrice et inquiète sur son visage, alors que le corps du brun tremblait sans relâche.   
    
  **«  Harry...** _Il lui embrassa le front ce qui le crispa encore plus_. **Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »**

 

  
**I** ncapable d'affronter le regard de l'ainé il enfila aussi vite que possible ses vêtements et sortit en courant de la maison de son meilleur ami, sans même prévenir ce dernier, il prit au passage sa veste qui trainait sur le porte manteau et fut presque soulagé de retrouver l'air du dehors. Le temps était maussade, il pleuvait légèrement, le bouclé remonta la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête et s'éloigna du quartier pour ne pas que le jeune homme avait qui il venait d'avoir une aventure essaye de le retrouver. Il n'aurait jamais dû. Pourquoi fallait-il que Louis hante chacun de ses gestes ? Chaque maudite seconde sa misérable existence ? Les larmes lui ravageaient le visage, et l'être faible qu'il était se révélait incapable de se contrôler, ses jambes tremblaient encore ainsi que ses mains. Il ne savait pas où aller. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, sa mère se poserait des questions, il ne pouvait pas non plus rester chez Zayn où il n'en sortirait jamais vivant. Il poussa plusieurs jurons avant de s'assoir, épuisé, sur un banc à peu près à l'abri de la pluie. Son portable n'avait presque plus de batterie mais il n'avait pas le choix. Une fois de plus il choisissait la solution de faiblesse, fallait-il encore que cette solution soit disponible. Et lorsqu'à l'autre bout du fil, après avoir composé le numéro d'une main tremblante, le téléphone décrocha il sentit toutes ses peurs s'évaporer.  
   
 **«  Putain Lou, je suis content si tu savais j'ai cru que tu ne décrocherai jamais... Je suis désolé de te déranger à cette heure-là mais... »**  
 **«  Ce n'est pas Louis. »**  
   
  **S** a poitrine s'affola. Pas Louis ? Il ne s'était pourtant pas trompé de numéro, au bout de deux ans il avait fini par le connaître par cœur.- Par contre, l'homme à l'autre bout de l'appareil savait exactement qui venait appeler à cette heure-là. Et si...  
   
 **«  C'est Ethan, son copain.** **»**  
 **«  Oh. »**  
 **«  Louis dors.** _La voix de l'autre garçon au bout du fil était froide et rauque._ **»**  
 **«  Désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger mais... »**  
 **«  Pourtant tu l'as fait. »**  
 **«  C'est que...** _Sa voix tremblait._ **Il m'a dit que je pouvais le joindre à n'importe quelle heure et.... »**  
 **«  Ouais mais le truc, c'est que là il est en vacances, il a dû prévenir vu qu'apparemment il te dit tout. »**  
 **«  Je ne pensais pas qu'il décrocherai, c'est vrai qu'il est tard mais... »**  
 **«  Il est deux heures du matin, oui. »**  
 **«  J'avais besoin de lui parler. »**  
 **«  A quel sujet ? »**  
 **«  C'est privé. »**  
 **«  Je lui transmettrai le message. »**  
 **«  Non, je préférerai rappeler plus tard. »**  
 **«  Écoute, je sais que t'es son patient, que ça fait deux ans que vous avez ce rituel de vous appeler chaque soir, que tu as besoin de tes séances pour te sentir mieux, qu'il t'aide beaucoup et tout ça mais maintenant il va falloir que tu te rentres dans la tête que Louis a une vie, d'accord ?... Et à ce que je sache il n'y a pas que lui comme psychologue en Angleterre alors au pire tu n'as qu'à tout simplement changé si il n'est pas assez disponible pour toi. »**  
 **«  Je... Je n'ai jamais dit ça.** _Bégaya-t-il, sur le point de tomber dans un sanglot._ **»**  
 **«  Quand je le vois le week-end il est épuisé. Il rentre assez tard du travail et en plus de cela il doit passer des heures au téléphone avec toi, il ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme. »**  
 **«  Je ne le pensais pas aussi fatigué, je suis désolé. »**  
 **«  Ouais... Lui n'aura jamais assez de courage pour te le dire parce qu'il ne veut pas te blesser, et aussi parce que tu es un client et par conséquent son travail, mais tu devrais prendre un peu tes distances. Je crois que vous avez nettement dépassé la relation convenable du psychologue/ patient là. »**  
 **«  Non je... Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de... C'est simplement amical. »**  
 **«  Et c'est déjà beaucoup trop. Louis est là pour faire son travail, pas pour remplacer un ami que tu n'as pas. »**  
 **«  D'accord, je...** _Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux_ **. Oui. »**  
 **«  Je te demanderai un dernier service, tu ne lui diras rien à propos de cette conversation. Ça reste entre toi et moi d'accord ?** **Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ça.**  
 **«  Oui. »**  
 **«  Tu m'as bien compris j'espère ? »**  
 **«  Parfaitement, oui. »**  
 **«  Bon, alors à partir de maintenant tu attendras que ce soit lui qui t'appelle. Si tu as des problèmes en pleine nuit, tu n'as qu'à pleurer un bon coup et ça passera. Et je te demande aussi, par la même occasion, d'arrêter de le draguer. »**  
 **«  Mais je... »**  
 **«  Au revoir. »**  
 

**F** inalement, Harry aurait préféré qu'il ne décroche pas.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 **Chapitre cinq** :

 

 

**P** arfois, lorsqu'il lui arrivait de ne plus savoir dormir, Harry fermait les yeux et essayer de rêver à une vie meilleure et chaque fois les mêmes détails revenaient. Une grande librairie où il irait travailler accompagné de sa bonne humeur du Lundi au Samedi. Une pièce uniquement réservée aux livres où serait installés un ou deux fauteuils pour qu'il puisse venir s'y enfermer le temps de quelques heures et pourquoi pas une journée entière. Des fenêtres assez grandes qui, en hiver, donneraient une vue sublime sur la neige. Et bien entendu, la cerise sur le gâteau, un homme aimant à ses côtés. Ce dernier n'étant autre que Louis. Mais quand la réalité venait agripper son bras pour le ramener sur Terre, plus rien ne paraissait beau, plus rien n'allait. Tout devenait sombre. Il n'y avait plus la moindre étincelle de vie dans son monde. Les étoiles s'éteignaient pour se plonger dans un repos éternel. La véritable vie lui procurait la même sensation qu'une descente sans retour aux enfers. Une existence en feu. Le bouclé la passait à se remplir de tout ce qu'il était vide, et à se vider de tout ce qu'il était plein. Le « trop » devenait pesant et le « pas assez » insuffisant. Il se faisait littéralement violence pour ne pas en finir, une bonne fois pour toute et ainsi enterrer tous ses problèmes avec lui sous un tas de terre miteuse. Mais il avait juré. Il avait fait le serment de rester debout pour sa mère, de ne pas finir comme son père, de faire de son mieux pour réussir là où son géniteur avait échoué.

**D** urant presque une semaine il était resté cloitré entre quatre murs, ceux de sa chambre, allongé sur son lit ou assit en face de son bureau dans le but de poser des mots sur les sentiments qui affluaient en lui. Certains le tourmentaient, d'autres lui lacéraient douloureusement la poitrine. La solitude était devenue sa meilleure compagne, mais il y était habitué. Zayn ne l'avait pas appelé depuis la fête de Dimanche soir. Il n'essayait pas de savoir pourquoi. Son esprit n'était pas tourné vers ce problème. Pour le moment la seule image que son cerveau était capable de lui transmettre était celle de Louis, du moins celle qu'il se faisait de lui. Et nombreuses étaient les représentations. Sa mère ne disait rien mais n'était pas dupe pour autant, elle voyait bien que quelque chose dans son comportement n'allait pas, il descendait pour manger à peine la moitié de son assiette et remontait aussitôt dans sa chambre. Son antre. L'unique endroit où il se sentait lui-même. Il n'avait presque pas parlé depuis son retour de la fête non plus, mais il compensait avec l'écriture. Les mots l'aidaient à se délivrer du poids de l'enclume qui l'attirait au fond de l'Océan. C'était tellement intense parfois qu'il ne parvenait pas à poser une seule phrase sur le papier devant lui et quand enfin il y arrivait c'était une délivrance extrême. Presque le Paradis. Mais il savait bien que ce lieu n'existait pas. En aucun cas. Dieu non plus d'ailleurs. Sinon il aurait ramené son père à la vie depuis longtemps, et aurait alors guéris toutes les douleurs que sa mort avait infligé à sa mère. Il aurait également offert une meilleure existence à Harry, il lui aurait peut-être même offert Louis. Ethan n'aurait alors pas existé et jamais ses paroles ne l'auraient attaqué en plein cœur. Au point sensible. Là où résidait la plaie béante.

  **P** rêt à plonger dans un sommeil, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, le bouclé fut réveillé par les vibrations de son portable dont il avait totalement oublié l'existence depuis des jours. Il ne s'était pas donné la peine de regarder si le moindre message avait été envoyé de la part de quelqu'un parce qu'il savait qu'il tomberait sur un écran vide. Simplement une conversation avec sa mère qui lui demandait de prendre du pain en rentrant de cours ou de ne pas l'attendre pour manger parce qu'elle rentrerait tard. Et Zayn qui lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne pouvait pas passer un Samedi avec lui parce qu'il se rendait à une fête. Il lâcha un soupir et saisit son cellulaire qui afficha un numéro loin de lui être inconnu. Son cœur tambourina dans une cadence affolante dans sa poitrine, mais il décrocha tout de même, la main tremblante. 

  
**«  Allo ? »**   
**«  Hazza ! Ça fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix mon dieu ! »**   
    
  **L** e dit Hazza aurait presque lâché un soupir de soulagement tellement la joie d'entendre la voix de Louis était immense. Elle était colorée, pétillante et agréable. Sa poitrine se remplit d'une douce chaleur qui se propagea dans tout son ventre et lui procura un frisson. Mais il n'avait pas oublié les remarques d'Ethan pour autant, elles lui restaient en travers de la gorge, gravée au fer rouge dans son esprit alors...   
    
**«  Bonjour Louis.** _Dit-il d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._ **»**   
**«  Je viens de sortir de l'avion, Ethan est en train de nous réserver une voiture pour rentrer. Je suis épuisé. »**   
**«  Tu viens d'atterrir ? »**   
**«  Oui, je t'avais dit que je t'appellerai dès que je serai de retour. Tu t'en souviens ? »**   
**«  A dire vrai, j'avais oublié. J'ai pas mal était occupé. »**   
    
  **M** ensonge. Depuis qu'il avait posé un pied chez lui il n'avait cessé de penser à ce moment où le psychologue l'appellerait, afin qu'il puisse se délecter du son de sa voix. Chaque seconde, chaque jour avait été une torture. Les heures avait défilé beaucoup trop lentement à son goût.   
    
**«  Pas grave, ne t'en fais pas. Comment vas-tu ? »**   
**«  Bien, je suppose. »**   
**«  Et ta fête alors? »**   
**«  Ma fête?** _Questionna-t-il, les sourcils froncés_ **.»**   
**«  Oui, celle dont tu m'avais parlé lors de notre dernier coup de fil. Celle chez Zayn. »**   
**«  Ah... C'était bien. »**   
    
  **U** n mensonge de plus. Harry aurait voulu lui raconter toutes les atrocités auxquelles il avait assisté là-bas. De l'alcool, de la drogue et de la sueur qui lui était monté à la tête à tel point qu'il pensait qu'elle allait exploser. Sans parler de la musique qui lui avait agressé les tympans de la pire des manières. De ce garçon avec qui il avait couché dans la salle de bain. Sam ? Ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait... Lui expliquer qu'à chaque baiser il avait imaginé ses lèvres à lui sur son corps, que chaque caresse était l'œuvre de ses mains, de ses doigts, que chaque gémissement lui était dédié et le plaisir infini qu'il avait ressentis à la fin lui avait presque fait murmurer son prénom. Mais il préférait garder tous ces lourds secrets sur son cœur plutôt que de prendre le risque de perdre Louis à jamais. Ca ce serait l'enfer.   
    
**«  Tant mieux que tu te sois amusé. Je suis content pour toi. »**   
**«  Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? »**   
**«  Parfait. C'était parfait mon dieu. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été si heureux. Tu aurais dû voir ça. La Tour Eiffel est un monument magnifique, encore plus que sur les photos. C'est impressionnant. Puis, il y a des coins vraiment sublimes. »**   
**«  Super alors. »**   
**«  Harry... Je voudrais t'envoyer une carte que j'ai acheté là-bas spécialement pour toi, ça te dérangerai de me fournir ton adresse ? »**   
**«  Je... Euh... Ce n'est pas... »**   
**«  Considère cela comme ton cadeau de Noël et je ne veux rien en retour. »**   
**«  Louis...**   _Soupira-t-il en prenant place dans son lit.»_   
**«  S'il te plait Hazza. Ça me ferait énormément plaisir que tu acceptes. »**   
**«  Je ne sais pas. »**   
**«  Oh allez !... Je n'ai pas dépensé des tonnes, juste quelques pièces, ça ne coûtais trois fois rien »**   
**«  Même. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'offres quelque chose. »**   
**«  Dis oui _!_** _Le supplia-t-il comme un enfant, ce qui le fit presque sourire_. **Je t'en prie, c'est rien comme cadeau ça ! »**   
**«  On a déjà parlé Lou, je n'ai besoin de rien. Surtout venant de ta part. »**   
**«  Ça me rendrait heureux que tu acceptes. Ce serait... Comment dire... Mon cadeau de Noël. »**   
**«  Bon...** _Il poussa un long soupir et passa une main sur son visage._ **D'accord. D'accord je t'enverrai mon adresse par message. »**   
**«  Merci mille fois Hazza. T'es le meilleur. »**   
    
  **L** e meilleur des idiots, surement. Le bouclé avait toujours eu cette fâcheuse tendance à s'enticher des mauvaises personnes, il en avait eu la preuve avec son ex petit ami qui l'avait quitté –certes sans grande surprise à ses yeux parce que leur relation commençaient à battre de l'aile depuis quelques semaines- de la pire manière qu'il soit. Ses mots avaient été tranchants et froids. Comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'un dépressif dans sa vie, qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer de vivre avec lui alors qu'il passait son temps à voir tout en noir et qui du coup ne prenait plus le temps de vivre. En définitive... Il ne l'avait jamais compris.   
    
**«  J'espère que tu le recevra à temps pour Noël. Je sais qu'à cette période le courrier a du mal à circuler.**   **»**   
**«  On verra. »**   
**«  Exactement... Oh je dois y aller désolé, je te rappelle demain comme d'habitude. Passe une bonne soirée Harry. »**   
**«  Toi aussi. »**   
**«  Bye. »**

  **E** t il avait raccroché sans même avoir pris la peine de lui répondre, fatigué de faire semblant. Fatigué de faire comme si tout lui glissé dessus. Il aurait aimé hurler à Louis qu'il l'aimait à s'en faire saigner le cœur, que son copain n'était qu'une crasse, qu'il ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur eux à cause d'un homme qui ne pensait qu'à son bonheur personnel. L'âme égoïste. L'Univers égoïste. Mais Harry aussi l'était un peu, parce qu'il voulait le psychologue rien que pour lui, l'arracher au monde pour qu'il atterrisse dans ses bras. Pour qu'il le fasse vivre.  Qu'il lui redonne goût à l'existence. Qu'il le fasse renaître. 

  
  **D** urant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, le bouclé n'avait passé la plupart de son temps qu'à penser aux paroles d'Ethan. Elles le rongeaient de l'intérieur, le brûlaient, le consumaient et lui... Faible. Se laisser détruire. Sans rien dire. D'abord parce que personne n'était présent pour écouter tout ce qu'il avait concentré durant des années dans son esprit, malgré que Zayn soit son meilleur ami il n'avait connaissance que du strict minimum sur ses problèmes psychologiques. Il lui avait vaguement parlé du fait qu'il voyait un psy et le métis n'avait pas cherché à approfondir le sujet. Et d'un autre côté Harry ne souhaitait pas en parler. Simplement parce que c'était son histoire, son secret, son combat et qu'il ne se voyait pas mettre le monde entier au courant de ses démons. Mais actuellement, c'était un tout autre cas, il avait besoin de se confier, de pleurer des jours entiers, de hurler jusqu'à en perdre la voix, et peut-être d'avoir le courage de tout raconter à Louis. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas choisir cette dernière option, il devait la rayer définitivement, parce que c'était prendre le risque de le perdre et ça il n'y survivrai pas. 

 

 

*  *  *

 

  
  **P** our faire passer la journée plus rapidement à son goût, le bouclé avait proposé à sa mère de l'accompagner en ville histoire qu'ils passent d'avantage de temps ensemble, qu'ils se retrouvent comme au bon vieux temps où l'autodestruction ne lui était pas encore venue à l'esprit, et où le moindre problème avait sa solution. Une époque qui lui semblait bien lointaine à présent. Il aurait tout donné pour retourner quelques années en arrière, pour être capable, avoir le courage d'empêcher son père de faire de leurs futures vies un cauchemar, alors il n'aurait surement jamais croisé le chemin de Louis et peut-être son existence aurait été meilleure sous ce point de vue-là. Mais le passé se devait d'être enterrer, d'être mis derrière soi et non devant afin de toujours avoir la possibilité d'aller de l'avant. Au fond, le problème de Harry se trouvait à ce point précis, il était tout bonnement incapable de faire table rase du passé.  
  **I** ls s'étaient d'abord rendus au centre commercial à proximité de chez eux, même s'ils n'avaient presque rien acheté durant la sortie, entrepris une balade dans les rues marchandes puis venaient de se commander un chocolat à la terrasse d'un café. Leurs sujets de conversations jusqu'ici avaient été divers et variés, ils s'étaient raconter quelques anecdotes au bureau ou au lycée, et avait discuté de toutes sortes de choses.  
   
 **«  Et alors, cette fête chez Zayn ? »**  
 **«  Oh, tu sais... »**  
   
  **D** e mauvais souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit, l'alcool qui lui brûlait la gorge et l'empêchait d'agir de façon rationnelle, la musique qui lui déchirait les tympans, l'odeur de la drogue qui faisait montait en lui une nausée atroce et la folie qui commençait à prendre une totale possession de son corps. Et en premier lieu son cerveau. Comme s'il s'était amollit le temps d'une soirée, qu'il avait oublié toutes formes de règles ou de limites et qui l'avait poussé à faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire en temps normal. Surtout, ce qui regrettait par-dessous tout, le fait d'avoir offert son corps à un pur inconnu. Inconnu dont il ne connaissait –au final- rien de plus que le prénom. Le brun se sentait salit, immonde et faible. Même s'il n'avait eu à l'esprit que l'image de Louis durant tout cet échange corporel, ô grand bien cela lui fasse, en sortant de la maison de son meilleur ami, il s'était sentit répugné par ses propres actes. Et il n'avait aperçu en lui qu'une part d'ombre, entièrement noire.  
   
 **«  Je ne pense pas que j'irai à ce genre de soirée tous les jours. »**  
 **«  C'est l'occasion de se faire des amis. »**  
 **«  J'en ai. »**  
 **«  A part Zayn et ceux à qui tu parles par internet, je veux dire. »**  
 **«  Et bien...** _Il porta la tasse de chocolat chaud à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée._ **Je ne communique plus avec eux, j'ai arrêté mon blog. »**  
 **«  Oh. Ça avait l'air de te faire du bien pourtant c'est dommage. Depuis quand ? »**  
 **«  Quelques mois. »**  
 **«  Alors tu n'as pas cherché à rester en contact avec eux, bien que ce ne soit que des gens derrière des écrans, et que je n'encourage pas ce genre de relation, c'est tout de même un soutien en plus. »**  
 **«  Disons plutôt qu'il n'ont plus cherché à me parler une fois que mes articles ont été mis hors ligne. »**  
 **«  Tu sais, j'ai l'impression de parler à un inconnu depuis un certain temps et pas à mon fils... »**  
 **«  Maman... »**  
   
  **L** e jeune homme poussa un soupir face aux paroles douloureuses de sa génitrice puis décroisa ses mains pour venir les lier aux siennes. S'il y avait bien une personne au monde qu'il ne voulait pas blesser c'était elle, elle qui apportait de la lumière dans sa vie, une touche de bonheur, qui arrivait à lui décrocher un sourire. Chose ô combien difficile. Lui voulait simplement qu'elle redevienne ce bout de femme qu'il avait connu, que la joie rayonne à nouveau en chacun de ses traits, qu'elle ne se force plus à paraître bien lorsqu'il était là, qu'elle se reconstruise et il savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas sans son aide.  
   
 **«  Écoutes, je... Je sais qu'on s'est pas mal éloigné pendant un long moment, et je suis désolé pour ça mais j'avais vraiment besoin de prendre du recul. Pas forcément parce que j'aillais mal, mais simplement pour me remettre les idées en place. Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu n'es pas une mère formidable, au contraire, tu as toujours fait en sorte d'être présente pour moi au moindre problème et tu sais quoi... Je ne réalise même pas la chance que j'ai d'être ton fils. C'est une opportunité. Et pourtant je ne fais rien pour te rendre fière de moi. Je reste la plupart de mon temps dans ma chambre, je ne parle presque jamais quand on se retrouve à deux, je suis égoïste, colérique et insupportable. Malgré tous les défauts que je peux avoir, tu restes là, tu m'aides à remonter la pente, tu prends mon poids sur tes épaules et ça... Ça c'est remarquable. T'extériorise tout mon mal. T'es la part de soleil dans ma vie, merde c'est... Tu es une mère merveilleuse, n'en doutes jamais. »**  
   
  **E** n réponse, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tellement l'émotion lui coupait la parole, elle lui adressa un sourire sincère alors que ses yeux devenaient vitreux. Elle resserra le contact qui les unissait et le regarda avec tout l'amour qu'une mère pouvait porter à son fils. Un amour inconditionnel. Qui défiait toutes autres formes d'affection. Qu'on ne pouvait contredire et surtout briser. Parce qu'ils savaient qu'à deux ils avaient les armes pour réussir malheureusement ils n'en connaissaient pas encore le fonctionnement.

  
**«  Tu sais, ça peut paraître futile, mais c'est grâce à toi que j'ai su assumer mon homosexualité. Je veux dire... Tu as été la première à me dire que n'importe quelle forme d'amour était possible, que je ne devais pas avoir honte d'aimer les hommes même si j'en suis un, que j'avais juste à comprendre que le sentiment amoureux n'avait pas de sexe... Tu m'as ouvert les yeux maman, au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin, au moment où j'étais totalement perdu. Et pour ça, tu mérites tout le respect et l'amour du monde. »**  
 **«  Harry...** _Elle inspira un grand coup, un léger sourire sur le coin des lèvres_. **Tes choix déterminent qui tu es, et si tu dois bien retenir une chose, c'est que tu ne dois pas t'en priver parce que certains prétendent qu'ils sont interdits ou mauvais. Je t'ai simplement appris à rester toi-même. A rester mon fils. Et crois-moi, l'amour que tu m'offres est déjà assez énorme comme ça. »**   
**«  Je ne sais pas si...** _Il hésita un instant puis fronça les sourcils._ **Tu penses que papa serait fière de moi s'il était encore là ? »**   
**«  Oh que oui Trésor, très fière. Il aurait aimé partager plus de choses avec toi de son vivant, il rêvait de t'emmener voir un match de foot, il avait toujours voulu écouter ses vieux morceaux de rock en ta compagnie pendant que vous seriez occupé à réparer sa voiture dans le garage alors que moi je serai en train de préparer le repas. Il t'aimait réellement chéri, le problème c'est qu'il n'a pas vécu assez longtemps pour te le faire savoir de vive voix. »**   
    
  **H** arry baissa la tête sur sa tasse et rapporta ses mains sur ses cuisses, elles tremblaient légèrement à cause du froid mais surtout à cause de l'évocation de son géniteur. Le sujet avait toujours été ardu et abrupt à gérer. Il n'avait eu le droit qu'à dix petites années à ses côtés, dont la plupart n'étaient pas encore apte à reconnaitre une figure paternelle car il devait d'abord apprendre à parler, à marcher et à faire une nuit complète, avant qu'on ne le lui arrache brutalement. En somme, il ne savait pratiquement rien de son père, à part ce que lui racontait parfois sa mère quand elle en avait le courage, et surtout le brun évitait de lui poser des questions quand il voyait qu'elle n'était pas dans ses jours de bien-être. 

  
**«  Enfin bon, ne nous attardons pas sur ce sujet, ça va te faire plus de mal qu'autre chose... J'aimerai savoir quelque chose, j'ai remarqué qu'en ce moment tu as l'air un peu plus serein que d'habitude, alors...** _Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui_ **. Est-ce qu'il aurait un beau jeune homme qui ferait battre le cœur de mon fiston? »**   
    
  **L** e bouclé releva le regard vers sa parente qui lui adressa un clin d'œil, de son côté il afficha un demi sourire amusé sur le coin de ses lèvres et leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien. C'était peut-être, surement même, le moment propice pour annoncer à sa mère qu'il était amoureux d'un bel imbécile qui avait su l'éloigner du gouffre se creusant en dessous de ses pieds, qui le maintenait en vie depuis deux ans, qui lui redonnait le sourire, mais qui avait pour compagnon le pire des tyrans qu'il puisse exister sur Terre. Un tyran dont les mots étaient pires qu'une douche sous acide, qu'un venin de serpent qui attaquait les veines. Il n'était pas encore prêt à avouer ses sentiments à qui que ce soit, même à la personne envers qui il avait une confiance aveugle. Pour le moment, le brun préférait intérioriser, garder ce secret enfoui en lui au risque d'exploser, c'était nettement moins dangereux que de l'avouer à Louis.   
    
**«  Il n'y a personne, non. »**   
**«  Oh, j'en étais pratiquement certaine. Tu es presque rayonnant ces jours-ci. »**   
**«  Navré de te décevoir maman, mais il faut croire que tous les gays du pays sont pris. »**   
**«  Crois-moi, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent. »**   
**«  Je ne sais pas mais... A mes yeux, ce n'est pas important pour le moment. L'amour peut attendre. »**   
**«  Justement non, tu n'as qu'une vie Harry, elle passe trop vite, et il ne faut pas la gâcher en laissant passer le bonheur... Si tu aimes quelqu'un, fonces et ne renonces pas. Jamais. Crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle. »**

  
**M** ême si cela pouvait faire du mal à la personne qu'il aimait ? Le bouclé ne se voyait pas annoncer de bout en blanc à Louis que ses sentiments à son égard dépassé l'amitié, la fraternité et même son espérance. Il s'était juré, jusqu'à s'en faire violence, qu'il ne s'attacherait plus à des personnes qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir et pourtant... Louis était le pire de tous. Premièrement parce que quelqu'un partageait déjà sa vie, et qu'envisager une relation entre psychologue et patient n'était pas quelque chose de saint. D'abord pour la santé mentale de Harry, bien qu'une présence aussi forte pourrait l'aider, et également parce que le fait de ne s'être jamais vu les faisaient douloureusement revenir à la réalité. Se fracasser les pieds sur terre.   
Malgré ces points négatifs, le brun ne parvenait pas à réprimer ses sentiments, ce sourire qui illuminait son visage lorsqu'ils se parlaient, et son esprit qui ne voyait que par son unique image. L'ainé lui était venu en aide tellement de fois, il était le seul à connaître ses faiblesses, ses points forts, le seul à pouvoir le reconstruire ou le détruire. Et, il le savait, tout n'était qu'une question de mots. Parce qu'ils touchaient plus profondément que les gestes, ils savaient exactement quel chemin prendre pour trouver la faille. Le point fatal.   
  **I** l se contenta d'offrir un sourire crispé à sa mère. Effectivement, elle savait de quoi elle parlait. L'homme à qui elle était mariée s'était tiré une balle dans la tête juste sous ses yeux. C'était le pire acte qu'elle avait eu à subir. Mais surtout à surmonter. A plusieurs reprises elle avait croulé sous le poids du désespoir et de la tristesse, tombant dans une longue période où elle passa son temps à broyer du noir, mais Harry l'admirait pour sa force à toujours se battre afin de se relever et d'affronter fièrement la vie. Parce qu'elle avait peut-être perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait, celui avec qui elle avait donné naissance au bouclé, son plus beau cadeau, mais elle avait fini par se dire qu'en continuant de vivre elle ferait de même avec la mémoire de son mari. 

 

**«  Tu sais chéri, c'est bientôt Noël et j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait se faire livrer un sapin et qu'ensuite on le décorait à deux. Ce serait un bon moyen de se détendre et de passer du temps ensemble. »**  
 **«  J'en serais ravi maman.** _Il sourit en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté._ **Mais il faudrait qu'on aille les chercher aujourd'hui, c'est dans quelques jours et il risque de ne plus rien avoir en rayon. »**  
 **«  Alors viens, j'ai repéré un magnifique petit magasin de décoration quelques rues plus haut. »**  
  
  **E** lle déposa un billet sur la table, en dessous de sa tasse de café vide, et empoigna son sac qu'elle remonta sur son épaule. Harry prit les quelques sachets plastiques qui trainaient au sol et emboîta ses pas. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher derrière les maisons et les grands bâtiments qui étaient spécialement ornaient des plus belles décorations pour Noël. Des guirlandes en tout genre, des jeux de lumières, et des sapins décorés de la tête aux pieds. Tout était mise en œuvre pour faire de cette fête la plus mémorable de toutes. Les enfants s'émerveillaient devant chaque vitrine, leurs yeux brillaient d'une étincelle de bonheur, leurs lèvres se fendaient en un sourire qui aurait pu leur déboiter la mâchoire, et cette joie rendait presque Harry dans le même état d'euphorie. A cette époque, tout le monde revenait quelques années en arrière et retrouvait son âme d'enfant. Et rien n'était plus bénéfique que de retrouver son innocence le temps d'une soirée.  
  **A** près avoir déambulé près d'une heure dans les rayons à discuter des guirlandes qui s'accorderaient le mieux avec la décoration du salon, et se décider pour le sapin ne soit pas trop chargé, ils sortirent du magasin avec deux sacs en plus aux bras. Vingt heures avait sonné et il ne restait maintenant dans les rues plus que les couples qui se baladaient. La joie du bouclé s'était soudainement envolée.  
   
 **«  Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose en particulier qui te ferait plaisir pour Noël ? »**  
 **«  Je n'ai besoin de rien, non. »**  
 **«  Tu sais** **généralement ... Les adolescents de ton âge demandent de l'argent, un nouveau téléphone, des vêtements ou bien même l'ordinateur dernière génération. »**  
 **«  Faut croire que je ne suis pas comme eux. »**  
 **«  Il n'y a pas des livres que tu voudrais avoir ? »**  
 **«  Pas pour le moment, et tu sais que je les achète toujours avec mon propre argent. »**  
 **«  Tu m'as dit la même chose l'année dernière trésor. Je ne sais plus quoi t'offrir. »**  
 **«  Sincèrement**. _Il tourna le regard vers sa génitrice qui faisait facilement une tête de moins que lui._ **Je voudrai qu'on passe la soirée de Noël ensemble, rien que nous deux, et que tu me prépares l'un de tes plus bons repas. Simplement ça. »**  
 **«  Alors que toi tu m'offriras encore un cadeau qui t'aura coûté toutes tes économies. »**  
 **«  Ca.** _Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la brune et lui embrassa le front **.**_ **Ce sont mes affaires. Maintenant on ferait mieux de se dépêcher de rentrer, il fait de plus en plus froid et on a une maison à décorer. »**  
   
   
 

 

*  *  *

 

 

  **T** out était prêt. Le repas au four. Le sapin et diverses décorations allumés. Un fond de musique d'une sonorité assez basse pour que les conversations soient audibles et que l'atmosphère soit agréable. Un feu ardent crépitant dans la cheminée. Des fins flocons de neiges qui tombaient au dehors. Les cadeaux déjà déposés au pied du sapin. La maison était embaumée d'un doux parfum de différents repas mélangés. La parfaite représentation de Noël. Harry s'afférait à aider sa mère à mettre en place la table, bien qu'ils n'attendent personne pour cette fête. Il aurait aimé inviter Zayn à passer le réveillon en leur compagnie mais il n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages ou appels et ne daignait pas donner de ses nouvelles. Le bouclé préféra ne pas se prendre la tête sur ce détail pour le moment et irait lui en parler à la rentrée. Ce soir, il voulait simplement profiter de la présence de sa mère et du bonheur qu'elle lui offrait. Et à côté de ça, aucun cadeau au monde n'avait de valeur.  
  **L** a sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Lui aurait-elle cachée un invité surprise ? Il abandonna sa disposition des couverts en tout genre et quitta le salon alors que sa mère lui criait d'aller ouvrir parce qu'elle était occupée avec la préparation d'un de ses gâteaux. Il était plus de vingt et une heure et il ne voyait pas qui pourrait leur rendre visite à cette heure -si- tardive. Avec lassitude, le cadet ouvrit la porte et la première chose sur laquelle son regard tomba fut une boîte en carton d'une taille moyenne et un homme d'une trentaine d'année portant un bonnet avec une patte de chien dessus.  
   
 **«  Bonsoir, je cherche...** _Il jeta un coup d'œil à un papier qu'il tenait dans sa main droite._ **Harry Styles ? »**  
 **«  C'est moi. »**  
 **«  Ah, ouf ! Je ne me suis pas trompé d'adresse. Avec toute cette neige c'est difficile d'y voir clair, je suis un peu en retard je devais venir une heure plus tôt mais il y a eu un accident sur la route. Enfin bref... Vous devez surement être occupé alors je vous demanderai simplement une signature de reçu et je vous laisse. »**  
 **«  Je... Je ne comprends pas. »**  
 **«  Le colis. Il est pour vous. C'est un cadeau. »**  
 **«  Un cadeau ? »**  
 **«  Oui, vous savez pour Noël. »**  
 **«  De la part... ? »**  
 **«  Monsieur...** _Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa feuille._ **Louis Tomlinson... Normalement on ne livre pas aussi tard les jours de fêtes mais il a insisté pour que vous l'ayez absolument ce soir. Vous êtes mon dernier client.»**  
   
  **H** arry resta bouche bée. En plus de passer pour un idiot écervelé devant ce livreur, qui lui tendait un papier à signer et un stylo, il devait également passer pour un incapable. Il aurait très bien pu rester des heures planté sous le froid glacial et la neige sans pour autant ressentir la moindre envie de bouger. Louis lui avait acheté un cadeau. Il lui avait acheté un cadeau alors qu'il avait fortement insisté pour qu'il ne lui achète rien. Simplement parce qu'il lui offrait déjà tout ce qui lui était nécessaire. Sans lui, il ne serait surement plus là pour assister à ce Noël. Il lui devait sa vie.  
   
 **«  Monsieur... ? »**  
 **«  Je... Désolé. »**  
   
  **L** e brun saisit le stylo que l'homme lui tendait et signa d'une main tremblante le papier qui stipulait qu'il avait bien reçu son colis et lui donna ensuite ce dernier. Malgré qu'il soit assez large d'apparence, son poids était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus léger. Des milliers de questions et d'hypothèses se bousculaient dans la tête d'Harry. La première étant de refuser ce cadeau mais Louis avait dû se donner un mal fou à le faire parvenir alors... Il en discuterait avec lui.  
   
 **«  Merci beaucoup. Passez une bonne soirée et joyeux Noël. »**  
   
  **I** l ne prit même pas la peine de répondre au livreur qui se dirigeait déjà vers sa voiture et tournait –avec difficulté- à l'autre bout de la rue. En vérité, il ne s'en préoccupait même pas, il se concentrait uniquement sur les battements de son cœur qui déchirait sa cage thoracique et résonnait dans ses oreilles comme une fanfare. Il fallut plusieurs minutes au bouclé avant qu'il ne se décide à rentrer à l'intérieur et fermer la porte. Le carton toujours dans les mains, il jeta un regard vers le salon mais sa mère semblait encore être occupée dans la cuisine.  
   
 **«  C'était qui Harry ? »**  
   
  **C** e dernier hésitait à en toucher un mot à sa parente, d'un côté il pouvait dire que ça venait d'un ami mais... Lequel ? Et d'un autre cacher l'existence de ce cadeau et prétexter que c'était une erreur. La deuxième solution lui paraissait la meilleure.  
   
 **«  Une... Une personne qui passait pour une offre d'abonnement à une chaîne télévision. »**  
 **«  Chaque année c'est la même chose à cette époque. Ça devient agaçant. »**  
 **«  Je vais changer de pull, j'ai trop froid avec celui-ci, je reviens. »**  
 **«  D'accord mais fais vite, le dîner est presque prêt. »**  
   
  **S** ans attendre, Harry se précipita dans sa chambre qu'il ferma derrière lui et posa le carton sur son lit. Il l'observa un moment et hésita à l'ouvrir. La curiosité le piquait à vif, de plus qu'un bruit étrange semblait sortir d'entre les petits trous qui parsemaient les côtés de la boîte, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter un cadeau. Même si ce n'était pas d'une grande valeur. Après avoir mûrement réfléchit, il se décida à défaire le nœud et le scotch qui entouraient le colis afin qu'il soit bien protégé. Il se posait des tas de questions sur ce qui pouvait potentiellement se trouver à l'intérieur. Des livres ? Étant donné que leur plus récurent sujet de conversation était la littérature. Un souvenir de Paris ? Pourtant il  ne lui avait promis qu'une simple carte de la Tour Eiffel. Quelque chose de léger en tout cas. Et qui prenait un peu de place. Le jeune homme ne laissa pas l'impatience le ronger plus encore, il souleva le couvercle et ce sur quoi il tomba dépasser toutes ses espérances. Toutes ses idées venaient de s'effacer en deux secondes. A la vitesse de la lumière. Il était à la fois surprit et touché. Dans le bon sens. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter un tel cadeau. Son esprit décida à sa place, il saisit son portable et composa directement le numéro de l'expéditeur. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Puis sa voix.  
  
 **«  Ah bonsoir Harry, j'attendais ton coup de fil ! »**  
 **«  Je refuse d'accepter un tel cadeau**.  _Répondit-il précipitamment et très sérieusement_.»  
 **«  Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Hazza. »**  
 **«  Tu es complètement dingue Louis. Je n'ose même pas imaginer combien tu as du dépenser. »**  
 **«  C'est un secret, ce genre de chose ne se dit pas. Tu devrais le savoir. »**  
 **«  Tu m'avais dit que tu devais envoyer une carte, je te faisais confiance. »**  
 **«  Elle y est. Regardes au fond de la boîte. »**  
 **«  Peut-être mais ça ne change rien au fait que... Je ne peux pas le garder. »**  
 **«  Harry... »**  
 **«  C'est un chat Louis, un putain de chat ! »**  
 **«  Un chaton, nuance, il est né il y a à peine trois semaines. »**  
   
  **L** e plus jeune soupira en sortant du colis l'animal encore endormi. Le bruit qu'il avait entendu tout à l'heure étant donc son minuscule ronflement. Il le déposa sur la couverture sur laquelle il reposait précédemment dans le carton et s'étonna lui-même à venir caresser son pelage. Doucement. Attendrit. Il n'osait même pas penser à ce que dirait sa mère si elle parvenait à découvrir cette boule de poil dans sa chambre. Elle le bombarderait surement de question. Il saisit une enveloppe restée au fond de la boîte qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Une photographie en noir et blanc de Paris. De la Tour Eiffel. Louis s'était souvenu qu'il aimait les clichés de style ancien. Il la retourna et, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, découvrit l'écriture de son psychologue. Elle lui souhaitait simplement de bonnes fêtes et lui demandait de ne pas lui en vouloir pour ne lui avoir rien dit.  
   
 **«  Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir. Je sais que tu te sens seul, que ton meilleur ami n'est pas souvent là pour toi, et que tu as besoin d'une présence constante. Puis aussi... tu m'avais dit que tu rêverais d'avoir un chat alors... »**  
 **«  Tu...** _Il soupira._ **Comment veux-tu que je m'occupe d'un chaton alors que je suis incapable de m'occuper de moi-même. »**  
 **«  Quand je l'ai acheté à l'animalerie, je me suis dit que ce serait un bon moyen pour toi de penser à autre chose, d'enfin pouvoir mettre de l'affection en un être. Peu importe qu'il soit Homme ou animal. Il y en avait plusieurs mais c'est celui-ci qui a particulièrement attiré mon attention et tu sais pourquoi ? »**  
 **«  Non, mais tu vas me le dire. »**  
 **«  Parce qu'il me faisait penser à toi, Harry. »**  
 **«  Dans ton esprit tu me vois comme un chat alors ? »**  
 **«  Non _._** _Il mêla son rire à celui du bouclé._ **Je veux dire... Il était enfermé dans une grande cage avec ses frères et sœurs, eux étaient regroupés près de la mère, et lui resté à l'écart des autres. Solitaire. Fragile. Mais tellement différent que je m'y suis tout de suite attaché. »**  
 **«  Dans ce cas, tu aurais dû le garder pour toi. »**  
 **«  Je ne peux pas. Ethan est allergique aux poils de chats. »**  
 **«  Oh. »**  
 **«  Ecoutes... Tu es un être incroyable Harry, mais le problème c'est qu'on t'a plongé en enfer tellement de fois qu'à présent tu es incapable de t'en rendre compte. Mais je suis là pour t'ouvrir les yeux, pour te montrer et te faire toucher toutes ces lumières qui scintillent en toi. Et je te fais la promesse d'y parvenir. Tu mérites d'être aimé, et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que ça arrive. »**  
   
  **T** out se mélangeait et se confondait dans la tête du bouclé. Les paroles de Louis, ses sentiments à son égards, les mots empoisonnés d'Ethan, ses avertissements, les images de la soirée chez Zayn qui lui revenaient à l'esprit, et ce n'était pratiquement des mauvais souvenirs. Des fantômes qu'il ne souhaitait pas ressasser. Il était perdu. Totalement égaré. Si bien que les larmes ne tardèrent pas à dévaler sur ses joues rougies. La fatigue, le stress, les sentiments qu'il devait refouler, et son mal-être pesait lourdement sur lui. Si lourdement qu'il avait fini par craquer. Il s'était juré de ne jamais pleuré devant l'ainé. De toujours jouer la comédie et paraître continuellement fort. Mais ses limites ne pouvaient plus être repoussées. Il venait de franchir la ligne rouge. Sa gorge se nouait, il fermait les paupières pour retenir un maximum les perles salées qui voulaient en sortir malheureusement il n'avait plus assez de force, de conviction pour y parvenir. Ses faiblesses venaient d'être exposées au grand jour.  
   
 **«  Hazza ?... Tu... Est-ce que tu pleures ? »**  
   
  **E** ntendre la personne dont il était éperdument amoureux dire cette phrase était encore plus douloureux que de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur. C'était comme si on s'amusait à faire tourner le couteau doucement dans la plaie. Il était tout bonnement incapable de se contrôler, la preuve étant que ses membres ne cessaient de trembler. Et que les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer le consumeraient intégralement de l'intérieur.  
  
 **«  F.. Faut qu'on arrête Louis. »**

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

** Chapitre six : **

 

 **«  Quoi donc ? »**  
 **«  Tout ça. Ce... Ce n'est pas normal. Je veux... Je veux dire, ça ne peut pas continuer. »**  
 **«  De quoi tu me parles ? »**  
 **«  Nous. On est allé trop loin. Pour... pour mon bien, je pense que... Qu'on devrait s'en tenir à la... A la relation patient/psychologue et plus... Plus celle qu'on a en ce moment. Ce n'est pas saint. »**  
 **«  Mais je ne comprends pas, je croyais que c'est ce que tu voulais. Que tu en avais besoin. »**  
 **«  Eh bien, je... Je me suis peut-être trompé. L'erreur est humaine. »**  
 **«  Harry, pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? Tu es comme un frère pour moi, tu ne peux pas me jeter ça à la figure de bout en blanc comme si ce n'était rien. Tu ne peux pas me demander de tout effacer. »**  
 **«  Je sais, mais... »**  
 **«  C'est tout ce qu'on a construit et traversé toi et moi depuis deux ans que tu me demandes d'oublier là ? Tu te rends compte un peu de ce que ça représente** _?! Le coupa-t-il, de plus en plus énervé._ **»**  
 **«  Désolé, je n'ai pas le choix. »**  
 **«  Bien évidement que tu l'as, on a toujours le choix !... Tu te souviens, il y a quelques temps ça, quand tu m'as dit que c'était vital pour toi que je ne t'abandonne pas ? Que tu avais besoin que je sois là ?... C'est la même chose pour moi. Et c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire putain.»**  
 **«  Arrête. Tais-toi, je t'en prie** _. Le supplia le brun alors que les larmes lui creusaient le visage_.  **»**  
 **«  Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que tu veuilles qu'on tire un trait ? »**  
 **«  Rien. Ce n'est.... Ce n'est pas toi. »**  
 **«  Qui alors ?! »**  
 **«  ... »**  
 **«  Qui, Harry ? »**  
   
  **L** ouis ne tenait plus en place, l'impatience finissait par le ronger. Son état était presque aussi critique que celui de Harry. Il avait les yeux humides, ses jambes qui tremblaient et qui d'ailleurs avaient du mal à le portait et l'esprit totalement retourné. Mais la partie de son corps la plus touché était son cœur. Le brun avait su y provoquer un incendie. Une apocalypse totale. Ses mots étaient durs, tranchants, et surtout difficiles à entendre. Il avait changé de discours du tout au tout. Il y a une semaine encore il lui demandait de ne pas l'abandonner. Peut-être était-il simplement dans une mauvaise phase.  
   
 **«  Tu m'annonces ça le soir de Noël en plus. »**  
 **«  Je suis désolé. Je voudrai simplement prendre un peu mes distances. Tu es là pour le travail avant tout... Et pas pour remplacer un ami que je n'ai pas. »**  
 **«  On s'était promis qu'on garderait toujours cette relation. Tu sais que tu n'es pas un patient comme les autres pour moi, tu es spécial et là tu es en train de tout gâcher. Ce n'est pas toi, Harry. Putain. »**  
 **«  Je n'ai jamais voulu ça Louis. »**  
 **«  Alors cesse de jouer à ça. Tu peux me dire clairement ce qu'il y a. »**  
 **«  Non, je ne peux pas. Je... Je suis désolé. »**  
 **«  Il y a un problème Harry, tu ne peux pas changer d'un jour à l'autre de propos. C'est dingue. Si tu veux vraiment me briser tu es sur la bonne voie. »**  
 **«  Ce n'est pas mon but non, je... »**  
 **«  Et c'est quel est-il alors ? Parce que là je ne comprends strictement rien. »**  
 **«  La vérité c'est que... Je... »**  
   
  **H** arry ravala sa salive, incapable de se décider. Dans les deux cas il était obligé d'avouer, de parler, et livrer ce qu'il avait sur son cœur était la plus simple des solutions. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à mettre son amour sous la lumière, ni à révéler l'existence de la conversation entre lui et Ethan. C'était trop dangereux. A vrai dire, il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser et quoi dire. Tout s'embrouillait. Et Louis exerçait une pression énorme sur lui, il l'obligeait à s'ouvrir, à parler.  
  
 **«  Tu... ? »**  
 **«  Je... Je te voulais rien que pour moi. Parce que t'es le seul qui arrive à me rendre heureux, qui sais exactement me comprendre. Dès que je vais mal, tu le sens et tu trouves toujours le moyen de me guérir. Tu m'as donné de l'espoir alors que je croyais que c'était fini pour moi, qu'il n'y en aurait plus. Et le pire c'est que je m'y suis accroché à tout ce que tu me donnais. »**  
 **«  Alors pourquoi vouloir que tout prenne fin ? »**  
 **«  Je veux simplement que tu redeviennes mon psychologue et pas mon ami. Tu ne crois pas que ce n'est pas très commun, et saint, de lier une amitié avec son patient ? »**  
 **«  Non Harry. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on le soit. On a instauré cette relation et on était tous les deux d'accord dessus. Et même tu es beaucoup plus qu'un simple ami, tu es mon petit frère. »**  
 **«  S'il te plait... Arrête ça. »**  
 **«  Dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ce cas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis sur nous ?! »**  
   
  **L** e cœur au bord des lèvres, le cadet s'enfonça plus encore dans ses sanglots. Devoir mentir à Louis était déjà dur, mais être contraint de mettre fin à la relation si spécial qui les liait l'était encore plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, sinon il finirait par le perdre. Parce que c'était certain, il ferait passer son petit copain avant un ami.  
   
 **«  Le silence ne sera pas ton allié aujourd'hui Styles. »**  
   
  **S** on nom de famille. Il venait de l'appeler par son nom de famille et cela n'envisageait rien de bon. Il faisait souvent ça quand il était en colère. Pas la petite colère quand une sœur ou un frère est venu fouiller dans vos affaires, votre intimité, mais bien cette rage qui brûle les veines et consume chacun de vos parcelles. Qui vous fait détester la moindre personne présente sur votre chemin. Le brun secoua la tête, secoué par des tremblements qui provenaient tout droit de sa poitrine. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi... Abattu.  
   
 **«  Très bien, je vais être contraint d'utiliser les mots blessants...** _Il marqua une courte pause._ **Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui t'arrive, tu peux compter sur moi pour ne plus jamais décrocher ce téléphone si tu m'appelles. »**  
 **«  Je sais que tu n'en sera pas capable. »**  
 **«  Ah bon ?... Tu veux qu'on essaye peut-être ? »**  
 **«  Non ! »**  
   
  **H** arry devait bien l'avouer, son psychologue était quelqu'un de très intimidant. Sa voix et son ton étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Même à travers un simple combiné. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça serait s'il l'avait en face de lui. D'ailleurs peut-être que leur relation n'aurait jamais pris cette tournure s'il s'était contenté des consultations normales. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tout lui avouer. D'un autre côté ça lui ôterait un énorme poids du cœur, mais il serait vite remplacé par celui de perdre l'ainé.  
   
 **«  Bon. Tu me fais confiance pas vrai ? Alors quand je te dis que c'est pour ton bien que tu dois me dire ce qu'il se passe il faut me croire. Tu sais que je serai capable de tout faire pour avoir des réponses. Tu es mon ami mais également un patient, et ça ne pourra que t'aider d'en parler. »**  
 **«  Pas dans ce cas, non.** _Murmura-t-il plus à lui-même qu'autre chose._  »  
 **«  C'est-à-dire ? »**  
   
  ** _C_** _'est-à-dire que je ne vois que par toi mais ton abrutit de copain met tout en œuvre pour qu'on coupe les ponts._ Malheureusement il était incapable d'étaler la totalité des sentiments qu'ils y avaient d'enfui en lui. C'était comme si depuis tout ce temps un mur de béton s'était construit entre sa poitrine et la parole. Un mur indestructible. Mais l'accumulation devenait insupportable, encombrante et surtout assommante. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Et toutes ces attentions que le mécheux lui apportait n'arrangeaient rien. Il s'était enfermé dans le silence trop longtemps, son cocon s'était finalement révélé avoir une faille. Et pas des moindres.  
   
 **«  Il... Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. »**  
 **«  Qui donc ? »**  
 **«  Je ne peux pas Lou, tu... »**  
 **«  Si, tu as déjà commencé Harry. »**  
 **«  Tu... Tu ne comprends pas, je... »**  
 **«  Explique moi alors, je suis tout seul pour encore une bonne heure alors j'ai tout mon temps. »**  
 **«  Ma mère m'attend en bas. »**  
 **«  Tu lui diras que tu étais au téléphone avec un ami. Comme toujours... Raconte moi. »**  
 **«  Non, tu... Tu ne vas plus vouloir me parler si je te le dis. »**  
 **«  Je suis prêt à tout entendre, tu le sais, et quand bien même ce serait quelque chose d'horrible je resterai là. Je t'en ai fait la promesse Hazza. »**  
 **«  Il y a...** _Sa gorge se noua_. **Non, je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur putain. »**  
 **«  C'est noël ce soir, considère ça comme mon cadeau. »**  
 **«  Louis, je... Je suis désolé. Je suis incapable de te le dire. Ça me ferait trop de mal. Et ce n'est pas à moi de le faire de toute manière. Et si la personne concernée n'as pas assez de courage pour le faire alors tu ne le sauras surement jamais. Ce n'est pas à moi de remplir et de tenir ce rôle....** **Mais sache que je n'ai jamais voulu t'empêcher de mener ta vie, que je ne voulais pas être la cause de ta fatigue et surtout... Un sujet de dispute pour ton couple. Je suis sincère et franc dans tous mes propos. Alors oui, je n'ai pas énormément d'amis, je les compte sur les cinq doigts de la main à vrai dire, mais j'ai trouvé en toi quelqu'un en qui j'avais besoin de m'accrocher. Tu m'as apporté tous ce que je n'avais pas. Tu as fait attention à moi, à ce que je disais, à ce que je pensais et ça peu de gens le remarque. Donc, si jamais il ne... Merde. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, excuse moi. »**  
 **«  Non, attends ! »**  
 **«  Passes un bon Noël Lou et... Je te souhaite également un joyeux anniversaire. »**  
   
  **E** t il raccrocha. Sans attendre une réponse. Partagé entre la fierté et l'angoisse. Il espérait que Louis ait compris le message.  
 

 

 

 

*   *   *

 

  **A** basourdit que son patient lui ait raccroché au nez, Louis mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver ses esprits. Et quand ses idées redevinrent plus clair, tout le monologue de Harry lui parut alors plus évident. Comme une révélation. Il était presque certain de savoir qui avait pu rentrer ces atrocités dans sa tête. Alors, déterminé à connaître la vérité, il s'installa dans le salon. Éclairé par la seule lumière d'une petite lampe et attendit l'arrivée de cette personne. Son cœur était remplit de haine et de dégout. Son pied tapait d'impatience sur le sol tandis qu'une émission soporifique passait à la télévision. Comme chaque année cette époque. Normalement, ça aurait dû être une belle soirée, il aurait fêté ses vingt et un an et Noël dans un esprit d'immense joie, mais –sans même avoir commencé à parler- il savait que tout serait gâché. Et ce uniquement de la faute d'une seule et même personne.  
   
 **«  Je suis de retour Lou ! »**  
   
  **E** n parlant du loup, le voilà de retour avec un panier remplit de confiseries bonnes à jeter, mais sans les crocs pour attaquer. Parce que cette fois, c'était le plus jeune qui les avaient. Il pénétra dans le salon avec deux gros sacs sous les bras qu'il posa sur la table de la cuisine et retira sa veste couverte de flocon de neige.  
   
 **«  Il fait noir ici, à ce que je sache on ne fête pas Halloween, si ? »**  
   
  **L** ouis ne répondait pas. Muet comme une tombe, il se contenta de fixer la télévision devant lui alors que tout son sang bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Ethan s'activait à ranger quelques courses et alluma deux ou trois bougies après avoir fait de même avec la lumière. Il chantonnait un refrain de Noël tout en disposant la table. L'air joyeux. Tout le contraire du châtain qui se sentait sur le point d'exploser.  
   
 **«  Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... Tu es bien silencieux, et tu as une sale mine. »**  
 **«  Tu comptais me le dire quand ? »**  
   
  **I** l préférait la jouer franche et directe. Sans passer par la case « ménagement ». Son ton était dur et froid. Tranchant. Le brun fronça les sourcils et posa l'assiette qu'il était en en train d'essuyer pour jeter un regard vers son amant qui, lui, continuait de fixer l'écran de télévision. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
   
 **«  De quoi tu parles ? »**  
 **«  Tu le sais très bien. »**  
 **«  Sincèrement, je ne vois pas Lou. »**  
 **«  Ah bon ? »**  
 **«  Oui, je te promets. »**  
 **«  Écoute...** _Il se leva du canapé pour venir lui faire face, le regard sombre_. **Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, donc tu vas me faire la faveur de ne pas te payer ma tête ce soir, d'accord ? Je veux simplement que tu sois honnête avec moi. Que pour une fois tu te comportes en adulte responsable et non pas que tu évites les problèmes comme à chaque fois. »**  
 **«  Je n'ai rien à avouer bébé, je te le jure, enfin tu le sais, je... »**  
 **«  Arrêtes. Tu ne sais pas mentir. Ça fait un moment que tu te comportes de manière... Étrange avec moi. Je veux des explications, rien de plus. »**  
 **«  Lou... »**  
   
 **L** 'ainé passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira un grand coup. Le regard fuyant. Signe incontestable qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Et pas des moindres étant donné que ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. A plusieurs reprises il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer des mots mais il était incapable d'en faire sortir un seul. Comme paralysé. Chaque seconde qui passait était un supplice pour lui. Les battements de son cœur se faisaient plus lourds et rapides. Louis attendait sa réponse, impatient, les traits sévères.  
   
 **«  Ce... Ce n'était qu'une erreur. Je ne voulais pas que ça devienne sérieux parce que tu comptes pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai déconné. Un collègue m'avait trainé à une de ces soirées arrosées et j'avais bu pas mal. Je n'avais pas conscience de ce que je faisais. L'alcool prenait le contrôle de chacun de mes sens. Je suis tellement désolé Louis _._** _Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, ses mains se mirent à trembler, alors que le mécheux ne comprenait strictement rien à ses paroles._ **Je ne voulais pas. Je regrette. Si tu savais... Je m'en veux atrocement. Crois-moi, je t'en supplie. Ce n'était que l'histoire d'un soir. Rien de bien sérieux. Mais quand il était revenu chez moi, je ne sais pas comment il avait eu l'adresse, je n'ai pas pu résister. Il s'est jeté sur moi. Et j'en avais besoin. Je ne voulais pas te tromper Louis, surtout deux fois de suite, mais... »**  
 **«  Me... Me quoi ?... De quoi tu me parles là ?! »**  
 **«  Du fait que j'ai... J'ai eu une "relation" avec un gars dans ton dos, c'est ce que tu voulais savoir, non ? »**  
   
 **L** 'annonce tomba comme une bombe dans le cœur du cadet. Son regard se voila, sa gorge se noua et ses poings se serrèrent avec une telle force que ses phalanges en devinrent totalement blanches. C'était de cela dont voulait parler Harry dans son monologue ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. C'était à son tour d'être perdu.  
   
 **«  C'est de ça dont tu as parlé à Harry ? »**  
 **«  Quoi ? Mais non. Je ne l'ai... Putain. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans celui-là ?! »**  
 **«  Et ce gars que t'as baisé il a quoi voir avec nous ?!** _Demanda-t-il, en élevant la voix._ »  
 **«  Louis... »**  
 **«  Tu sais quoi, je ne veux même pas connaître la raison qui t'as poussé à faire ça. Je m'en fiche de savoir ce que tu fais de tes nuits quand je ne suis pas là. On réglera cette histoire après. D'abord.... Je veux une réponse claire, et honnête. Je ne vais te poser la question qu'une seule fois. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Harry ?**  »  
   
  **E** than soupira. A bout de force. Tout partait de travers. Il prit place sur une chaise, mal à l'aise, alors que le châtain restait droit et tendu. Toutes ces récentes informations lui avaient donné un sacré coup, mais son but premier était de savoir ce que son compagnon avait bien pu dire à son patient pour qu'il se sente aussi mal. Au point de vouloir mettre un terme à leur relation.  
  
 **«  Il a appelé sur ton portable le premier soir de notre voyage à Paris. Tu l'avais laissé dans le salon, et j'étais en train de vérifier si on avait bien fermé la porte d'entrée. Au moment même où il a commencé à sonner, j'ai su que c'était lui. Au départ, je ne voulais pas répondre mais ça aurait fini par te réveiller et je ne souhaitais pas vraiment te voir passer toute la nuit au téléphone avec lui. Alors j'ai pris les devants. Il a cru que c'était toi, au début. Mais je l'ai très vite remis en place. Mon but n'était pas d'être méchant, simplement de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait... Prendre un peu ses distances. Je sais que ce gars est dépressif est que le moindre mauvais mot le fait plonger mais, je me devais de le remettre dans le droit chemin. Il te drague ouvertement Louis, et tu m'appartiens... »**  
 **«  Plus maintenant.** _Cracha-t-il, mauvais._  »  
 **«  Je sais que tu m'en veux de t'avoir trompé mais... »**  
 **«  Tu fais exprès ou tu es vraiment débile comme gars ? Tu couches dans mon dos et tu crois que je vais te tomber dans les bras, la bouche en fleur, et te disant que c'est une idée génial ? Redescend sur Terre un peu ! »**  
 **«  Louis... »**  
 **«  Je m'en fous de tes excuses. Continue de raconter. Je veux tout savoir. Et t'as intérêt à me dire la vérité, parce que je demanderai la version de Harry et crois-moi que si tu m'as menti je ferai tout pour que tu vives un enfer. »**  
 **«  Il... Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, ou te faire souffrir, simplement te garder pour moi et... »**  
 **«  C'est trop tard on dirait. Si tu pouvais passer directement à votre conversation, je suis fatigué et je voudrais pouvoir aller me coucher une fois que tu seras parti.»**  
 **«  D'accord**. _Il inspira_. **Je lui ai dit de te lâcher un peu, de te laisser respirer parce que tu es constamment épuisé, et aussi d'essayer de revenir à la relation patient/ psychologue. Je lui ai également précisé que tu étais là pour le travail et pas pour remplacer un ami qu'il n'avait pas. Je me suis rendu compte qu'après que c'était méchant de ma part. Après bien sur je lui ai fait jurer de ne rien te dire, mais on dirait que... Ça n'a pas porté ses fruits. D'un côté c'est bien fait pour moi. Je mérite tout ce qui m'arrive. »**  
 **«  Arrête de mentir. Je sais que tu n'as pas du tout de remords face à ce que tu as dit. T'es seulement un connard qui a voulu jouer le parfait petit égoïste en ruinant la vie d'un autre. »**  
 **«  Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai mis du temps à le reconnaître, et je sais que tu voudras probablement jamais me pardonner pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait mais... »**  
 **«  Putain, c'est pas vrai. Tu as perdu ton cerveau à cause de la neige ou quoi ? Tu crois sincèrement que je te ferais encore confiance après ça, qu'on puisse encore avoir un espoir d'être ensemble ?...** _Demanda-t-il, rouge de colère._ **Désolé si tu ne l'as pas encore compris mais c'est fini nous deux. Tu m'as fait la pire crasse qu'il puisse exister. Je me sens salit. Entièrement. Le pire c'est que je n'ai rien vu. Tu as fait du mal à quelqu'un qui compte pour moi, quelqu'un que j'ai faillis perdre de ta faute et... Tu penses encore que je puisse te pardonner ? »**  
 **«  Non bien évidement. C'est impossible, j'en suis conscient.** _Avoua-t-il en baissant la tête._ **»**  
 **«  Ça c'est passé quand ? »**  
 **«  Pardon ? »**  
 **«  Quand m'as-tu trompé ? »**  
 **«  Je... Je ne sais plus c'est... »**  
 **«  On se souvient toujours de ces choses-là Ethan !**   _S'emporta-t-il._ **»**  
 **«  C'était... Trois jours avant notre départ pour Paris. »**  
 **«  Espèce de.... Comment tu as pu ?! »**  
 **«  Je n'étais pas dans mon était normal Louis, je... »**  
 **«  Pourtant ça avait pas l'air de te gêné vu que tu ça c'est reproduis une deuxième fois. »**  
 **«  Désolé. Je suis désolé.** _Sanglota-t-il, la tête entre les mains._  »  
 **«  Quand je pense que j'avais une confiance aveugle en toi. Je te déteste putain ! »**  
 **«  Je me déteste aussi. »**  
 **«  Ah ça tu peux ouais. J'espère que tu vas souffrir autant que moi. On peut dire que je fête mes vingt et un an d'une merveilleuse façon. »**  
   
  **S** a remarque était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ironique. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. La conversation que Harry avait eue avec Ethan. Le fait que ce dernier lui annoncer –malencontreusement- qu'il l'avait trompé deux fois de suite. Et sa confiance qui venait d'être trahi. Il se sentait vide. Plein de vide. Et surtout, sur les nerfs. Sa colère était à vif. Prête à jeter sa foudre sur l'ainé. Louis n'était pas du genre à sombrer dans la dépression, pourtant là, c'était le moment propice pour y plonger. Peut-être même s'y noyer. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il se devait de rassurer son patient. C'était son devoir, sa promesse. Son Harry, qui devait surement angoisser à l'instant même de savoir si son monologue avait été compris.  
   
 **«  Louis.** _Murmura le brun pour attirer son attention._ **Je m'excuse, je ne... »**  
 **«  Dégage !** _S'écria ce dernier, totalement hors de lui_. **Pars loin d'ici. Sors de chez moi ! Tu reviendras chercher toutes tes affaires demain matin, ne prends que le nécessaire pour ce soir. Je suis désolé de te mettre comme ça à la rue mais je ne peux juste pas te regarder en face sans vouloir te tuer. Vas-t-en maintenant. Et surtout, quand tu seras définitivement parti, ne cherches pas à me recontacter où je porte plainte pour incitation au suicide. »**  
   
  **E** than n'avait plus d'autre initiative que celle de disparaître de la vie du mécheux. Il ravala sa salive difficilement et se leva. Il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. A vouloir trop cacher ses secrets ils étaient revenu plus forts et douloureux qu'avant. Ses paroles étaient sincères, au fond, il n'avait pas voulu faire souffrir Louis mais tout s'était dégradé. A une vitesse tellement impressionnante qu'il ne réalisa ses fautes qu'une fois au coin de la rue. Sa dernière image avait été le visage décomposé et crispé de son ancien petit ami. Ce souvenir allait le hanter pendant encore longtemps. Un mauvais fantôme. Le cadet attendit qu'Ethan ne soit plus dans son champ de vision pour se laisser glisser contre la porte et faire sortir toute la pression. Son cœur implosa. Comme une bombe. Les larmes creusèrent ses joues tandis que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la chair froide de ses bras. Il pleurait. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité à ses yeux. Il pleurait, mais en silence. Sa poitrine se contentait de prendre la place le bruit de fond. Il avait été absurde de placer autant de foi en une seule et même personne. De croire –en plus- qu'elle lui serait fidèle jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il plonge dans un repos éternel, allongé dans sa tombe. La confiance l'avait bien trompé. Et maintenant il se sentait salit. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état. Il devait se relever. Pas pour lui, non. Mais pour Harry. C'était la seule personne fiable et aimante qui lui restait. Il souffla un bon coup. Saisit son portable toujours sa poche et se raccrocha à son dernière espoir. Bien évidement il tomba sur sa messagerie, mais il voulait simplement le prévenir. Lui dire que tout était effacé... Pour mieux être réécrit ensuite.  
   
 **«  Hazza ? Je sais que tu dois être en train de fêter Noël avec ta mère, et que c'est important pour toi. Mais j'ai quand même décidé de te laisser ce message, tu le verras surement assez tard mais peu importe... C'est important que je le fasse.** _Expliqua-t-il, la voix tremblante et débordante de tristesse_ **. Je serai disponible à n'importe quelle heure, tu pourras me joindre quand tu le voudras. Même au beau milieu de la nuit. Je souhaitais simplement te prévenir que j'ai eu une conversation avec Ethan, et... C'est assez long à raconter. Mais sache que tu n'y es pour absolument rien dans cette histoire. Le fautif, c'est lui. Et moi. Je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir fait ouvrir les yeux. Vraiment. Finalement, c'est peut-être moi qui ai besoin d'aide. Enfin bon... On en reparlera de vive voix. J'attendrai ton coup de fil. Passe un merveilleux Noël Harry, tu le mérites. »**

***   *   ***

 

  
**A** nne avait tout mit en œuvre pour que son fils passe le plus mémorable de ses Noël. Et on pouvait dire que le résultat dépassait ses espérances. Après avoir mangé un copieux repas partagé entre rire et toutes sortes de conversations, ils s'étaient retrouvés à danser ensemble sur une de leur musique favorite. L'ambiance était totalement propice à l'amusement. Vers vingt-trois heures ils s'étaient enfin décidés à ouvrir leurs cadeaux respectifs. Les yeux voilés d'une couche d'étoiles scintillantes.   
    
**«  Oh maman ! Tu as... Je ne peux pas croire que tu... Mon dieu je t'aime ! »**   
    
  **S** ans aucune retenue, le bouclé s'était jeté dans les bras de sa mère qui l'accueillit avec un immense plaisir suite au premier cadeau qu'il venait de déballer. Il n'osait même pas penser combien elle avait dû dépenser pour lui payer ça.   
    
**« Ça te fait plaisir ? »**   
**«  Tu rigoles ?** _Il se détacha d'elle en brandissant la lettre devant son visage_. **Maman, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte. Tu m'as inscrit à des cours de lettres dans une des plus prestigieuses écoles de littérature du pays. »**   
**«  Je suis contente que ça te plaise mon chéri. »**   
    
  **E** lle posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa d'une geste tendre. Comme le ferait n'importe quelle mère. Dans son regard, on pouvait lire toute la fierté du monde. Fierté de posséder un fils aussi brillant et adorable que lui, bien que des fois un gouffre énorme de distance s'installe entre eux. Mais il faisait des efforts pour ne plus qu'il apparaisse. Et ça semblait fonctionner. Il lui sourit et se retourna ensuite pour saisir un gros paquet rouge et vert, fait par ses soins, qu'il lui tendit. Elle le déballa en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire et fut ravie de découvrir une machine à pâtisserie qu'elle rêvait d'avoir depuis quatre mois. A son tour, elle le sera dans ses bras tout en lui caressant activement le dos.   
    
**«  Mais... Qui c'est celui-là ? »**   
    
  **S** urprit, Harry se détacha de sa mère et tourna le regard dans la même direction qu'elle. A l'entrée du salon se tenait le chaton que Louis lui avait offert. Vu sa petite taille, il se demanda bien de quelle manière il avait pu descendre du lit mais il se rappela que les félins étaient réputés pour être agiles. Il sourit attendrit. Finalement, il s'y attachait à cet animal. Anne se leva du sol où elle s'était assise le temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux et s'avança vers lui.   
    
**«  Bon attends, je vais le mettre dehors. »**   
**«  Non ! »**   
    
  **L** a voix du brun avait retentit avant qu'il n'ait put réfléchir. Quand sa génitrice se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, il baissa la tête. Ses joues prirent alors une teinture rose. Il se leva à son tour, se racla la gorge. Et décida d'avouer la vérité. Du moins en partie.   
    
**«  C'est le mien. »**   
**«  Tu as un chat ? Comment ça ? »**   
**«  Un chaton, maman. »**   
**«  Peut-être mais ça ne change rien au fait que je n'étais pas au courant. »**   
**«  A vrai dire, je n'étais pas non plus au courant il y a à peine deux heures de cela. »**   
**«  Je ne comprends pas. »**   
**«  La personne à la porte tout à l'heure, en fait, c'était un livreur. Il se trouve que ce petit bout de chou,** _il se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras_ **, est un cadeau de la part de... Zayn. »**   
**«  Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu te l'offrir alors ? »**   
**«  Surement parce qu'il passe Noël avec sa famille, dont des gens qu'il n'a pas vu depuis longtemps, et que cette fête est justement faite pour créer la surprise. »**   
**« Eh bien, il doit énormément tenir à toi pour t'offrir un cadeau aussi couteux. »**   
    
  **H** arry haussa les épaules et fendit ses lèvres en un fiable sourire. Il avertit sa mère qu'il allait remettre le chaton dans sa chambre et en profiterai pour essayer de joindre Zayn. Qui bien sûr se révélait être Louis. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et saisit directement son portable tout en posant l'animal sur ses genoux. Son écran afficha un appel manqué, un message vocal, et cinq sms. Ces derniers étant tous des membres de sa famille qui lui souhaitaient un _« Joyeux Noël »._ Il n'y prêta pas attention et préféra directement écouter le message du châtain. Sa voix était faible, fragile et tremblante. Quelque chose ne s'était pas déroulée comme il le fallait. Il composa directement son numéro et porta le combiné à son oreille. Tandis que, le chaton s'était rendormi sur ses jambes. 

 

  
**«  Allo ? »**   
**«  Lou ? C'est Harry. »**   
**«  Je sais, depuis le temps je commence à connaître ton numéro. »**   
**«  Comment tu te sens ? »**   
**«  Bien et mal. »**   
**«  Explique. »**   
**«  C'est long, et il n'est même pas minuit. Ça m'étonnerait que tu aies fini de fêter Noël. »**   
**«  J'ai dit à ma mère que je téléphonais à mon meilleur ami, donc... J'ai tout mon temps. Et puis... Je peux bien te tenir un peu compagnie. »**   
**«  Harry, tu es extraordinaire. Tu le sais ça ? »**   
**«  Je vais finir par le savoir avec toi. »**   
**«  Et ce n'est que le début !** _Sourit-il._ **C'est quoi ce bruit ? »**   
**«  De quoi ? »**   
**«  Je ne sais pas, on dirait... Un ronflement. »**   
**«  Oh ça, c'est le chaton. Il vient de s'endormir sur mes genoux.»**   
**«  Ah, tu l'aimes bien finalement. »**   
**«  Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Il est adorable. C'est simplement que... Je ne me suis pas souvent occupé des autres, pour ne pas dire jamais, et c'est assez compliqué. »**   
**«  Tu y arrivera, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu lui as trouvé un nom ? »**   
**«  Pas encore mais... J'avais pensé à l'appeler...**  »   
**«  Oui ?** _L'incita le mécheux._ **»**   
**«  Non, rien. Laisses tomber. »**   
**«  Surement pas. Je ne suis pas du genre à me moquer, tu le sais. »**   
**«  Lou... »**   
**«  Pas le peine d'essayer de m'amadouer, je veux savoir. Il ne va pas rester sans nom le pauvre. »**   
**«  Non, j'avais pensé à l'appeler Lou. »**   
**«  Oh Harry, c'est... »**   
« **Stupide et ringard, je sais. C'était une idée dans le vent, pourtant c'est la première qui m'aie venu et... »**   
**«  J'allais te dire que c'était plutôt touchant. »**   
**«  Ah.** _Il rougit légèrement._ **Alors je garde ce nom-là. Il sera ravi de le porter... Mais, ne changeons pas de sujet. Tu es là avant tout pour me parler non ? Je t'écoute. »**   
**«  Nos rôles s'inversent, encore, on dirait bien. Tu deviens le psychologue et moi le patient. »**   
**«  Je ne me sens pas assez qualifié pour ça, mais tout bon ami est capable d'écouter l'autre en cas de problème. Et je sais que tu en a un de taille. »**   
**«  C'est vrai. »**   
    
  **L** ouis inspira un grand coup, entre temps, il s'était redressé dans son lit. Il avait attendu le coup de fil du plus jeune pendant près d'une heure et demie, pour faire passer le temps il s'était détendu en prenant une rapide douche et avait rangé la table que son ancien copain avait commencé à dresser. Elle ne lui servirait plus à rien à présent. Il avait même failli sombrer dans le sommeil. Noël était gâché, son anniversaire était gâché et pourtant... Harry trouvait le moyen de lui rendre le sourire quelque peu et surtout de lui consacrer une bonne partie de son temps. Ce que toute autre personne aurait pu refuser, sous prétexte que c'était un soir de fête.   
    
**«  Ethan et moi... On s'est séparé.**   **»**

  
  **S** i le brun avait cru à une quelque conque présence divine il l'aurait remercié de lui avoir presque redonné foi en l'humanité. L'annonce tomba comme un feu d'artifice. Un éclat de joie qui papillonnait dans son ventre. Finalement, il croyait en la magie de Noël. Elle lui avait offert ce soir, le plus sublime des cadeaux, et il n'allait surement pas laisser cette opportunité de connaitre le bonheur lui filer sous le nez comme de nombreuses fois jadis. Le tout était de ne pas le brusquer, de le comprendre, et de continuer à renforcer le lien qui les unissait. 

  
**«  J'avais compris, du moins j'en étais presque certain, que tu parlais de lui de ton monologue de tout à l'heure. Il m'avait déjà porté exactement le même discours que toi mais je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement.** **J'étais vert de rage. J'avais besoin d'avoir des réponses. Je l'ai attendu, il est rentré, tout sourire, et alors je lui ai demandé s'il comptait m'en parlait. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi. Du moins il feignait ne pas comprendre. Tout a basculé. Il m'a avoué avoir couché avec quelqu'un d'autre dans mon dos, à deux reprises, et... C'était à mon tour d'être perdu. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il me parlait de ça. Alors je lui ai demandé si c'était ce qu'il t'avait dit au téléphone. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Il faisait tout pour éviter le sujet. Parce qu'il savait que c'était fini mais il avait tout de même l'espoir d'encore pouvoir nous sauver. Je l'ai forcé à parler, à dire la vérité sur la conversation que vous avez eue. Il m'a tout raconté Harry.... Absolument tout. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il a fait et dit. »**   
**«** **Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser Louis. »**   
**«  Mais j'aurais dû être à l'autre bout de ce téléphone ce jour-là, ça t'aurais évité bien des soucis... Il... On a commencé à s'engueuler. J'étais à bout. Je l'ai viré de chez moi. Il passera demain prendre ses dernières affaires et ensuite... On effacera tout. Comme si ça n'avait jamais existé.»**   
**«  Tu penses que tu y arriveras ? »**   
**«  Il m'a fait du mal, ce sera dur d'oublier de détail parce que j'avais confiance, et que deux ans d'amour ne s'efface pas du jour au lendemain, mais l'oublier lui j'y parviendrai. »**   
**«  Je suis désolé pour toi. »**   
**«  Je me sens con. »**   
**«  Faut pas. C'est lui qui devrait ressentir ça. »**   
**«  Le pire c'est que je m'en doutais un peu. »**   
**«  Comment ça ?** _Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué_ **. »**   
**«  Depuis un moment il agissait bizarrement avec moi, il m'offrait pleins de choses, organisait des voyages surprises alors que d'habitude il me demandait toujours mon avis. Comme si... »**   
**«  .... Il voulait te prouver quelque chose. »**   
**«  Oui.** _Répondit-il d'une voix faible après avoir poussé un long soupir._ **»**   
**«  Je trouve ça... Immonde de sa part. Un couple est censé être basé sur la confiance et la sincérité, pas sur le mensonge et les secrets. »**   
**«  Faut croire qu'il n'a pas la même conception de l'amour que toi. Il n'a jamais été très attentionné, il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en romantisme. Mais, je ne sais pas... C'est peut-être uniquement son argent et son physique qui m'attirait. C'était totalement idiot, la pire décision de ma vie. J'ai toujours préféré les hommes raffinés et avec de la culture. »**   
**«  Il n'en avait pas ? »**   
**«  On n'avait pas du tout les mêmes centres d'intérêt. J'aime l'art et la littérature. Il aime le foot et les jeux vidéo. Je crois qu'on était trop différent, c'est ce qui a fait éclater la bulle. »**   
**«  C'est possible. »**   
**«  Quoi qu'il en soit... Je vais tirer un trait sur tout ça. Je le déteste. Et ça va encore durer un petit moment. Mais d'un côté, je suis soulagé de ne plus vivre dans le mensonge. Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi. »**   
**«  Lou... Je n'ai rien fais. »**   
**«  Au contraire, tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Sans toi, je serais encore dans les bras d'un gars qui est incapable de se conduire en adulte et m'aimer correctement en retour. »**   
**«  Mais quand même, le jour de ton anniversaire, et de Noël... »**   
**«  Disons que ça m'a aidé à faire un pas en avant dans ma vie. »**   
**«  Peut-être mais... Faut que tu te reposes maintenant, que tu fasses le point. Ce n'est pas facile de se remettre d'une rupture aussi rapidement. Surtout quand tu étais avec la personne depuis longtemps. Dors un peu. Et... Rappelle moi dès que tu te sentiras mieux. »**   
**«  T'as raison, oui. Merci Hazza. »**   
**«  C'est normal. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi. »**   
**«  Tu sais quoi ?... Tu ferais un très bon psychologue. »**   
**«  Je n'ai presque rien dis Louis. »**   
**«  Et ça me suffit amplement. Parfois, les mots enfoncent les gens. »**   
**«  Ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas l'apprendre.**  »   
    
  **H** arry avait pleinement conscience du fait que, la plupart du temps, la parole était encore plus néfaste que les gestes. Un geste est quelque chose d'anodin, qu'on oublie facilement, auquel on ne prête pas forcément attention et qu'on ne remarque parfois pas, alors que les mots... Les mots, eux, peuvent atteindre directement la plaie. L'endroit sans défense. Et on se les ressasse jusqu'à les encrer au plus profond de notre esprit. Ils ne s'effacent pas, ou alors difficilement. Avec acharnement. Durant ses deux dernières années de lycée, il s'était vu porté différents sobriquets, tous aussi insultants les uns que les autres, dont _« tapette_ » et _« pd »_ venaient en tête de liste. Peut-être qu'il avait fini par les supporter, s'y accommoder en quelque sorte, mais jamais il n'arriverait à tirer un trait définitivement dessus. Ils faisaient partis de son histoire, et elles s'étaient inscrites à l'encre indélébile.  

  
**«  Et toi, comment tu vas ? »**   
**«  Bizarrement... Je me sens totalement vivant. »**   
**«  S'il y a bien un jour dans l'année où tu dois être heureux c'est aujourd'hui. Noël n'est pas un jour de fête pour rien. »**   
**«  Je ne peux que l'être. Ma mère m'a offert l'un des plus beaux cadeaux et le tien... Est tellement inattendu. »**   
**«  Il te plait au moins ? »**   
**«  Me plaire ? C'est un euphémisme Lou, il est adorable et je crois que... Que je vais vraiment adorer prendre soin de lui. »**   
**«  Tu sais au moins de quoi a besoin un chat rassure moi ? »**   
**«  Laisses moi te rappeler que tu parles à quelqu'un qui rêves depuis sa plus jeune enfance d'en avoir un, alors depuis le temps je pense que je me suis assez documenté à ce sujet. »**   
**«  C'est vrai, je suis bête, c'est une question qui ne se pose pas... Et, sans être trop indiscret, d'où t'es venu cette obsession pour les chats ? »**   
**«  Si je te le raconte, tu vas me prendre pour un parfait cinglé. »**   
**«  Harry, je travaille dans la psychiatrie, des fous j'en ai vu passer par millier. »**   
**«  Oui mais...** _Il soupira_. **Tu sais que tu es sacrément chiant à vouloir toujours avoir le dernier mot ? »**   
**«  Tu es pareil que moi, pour ne pas dire pire. Allez, raconte. »**   
**«  Mon... La sœur de mon ancien copain en avait un, je ne m'y intéressais pas trop avant de le voir, je les trouvais juste mignons. Je ne voulais pas spécialement en avoir un, je n'y avais même pas songé un seul instant d'ailleurs. J'attendais dans le salon que mon copain descende, et... Il est venu s'allonger sur mes genoux. Il devait avoir sept ans tout au plus. Puis... Je ne sais pas. Il s'est passé un truc, une sorte de... Putain, tu vas te foutre de moi, je ne peux pas. »**   
**«  Je te jure que non, tu me connais je ne suis pas comme ça. »**   
**«  Oui justement, je te connais. Et tu es capable de me rigoler au nez, je le sais. »**   
**«  Pas cette fois, promis. J'ai besoin que tu me parles pour me changer les idées Harry, s'il te plait. »**   
**«  Ok**. _Il poussa un nouveau soupir._ **Alors... Il y a eu une sorte de.... Connexion entre son chat et moi. Pendant tous les temps où je suis resté avec mon copain, quand je venais chez lui, je passais tout mon temps avec cette bête. Je l'adorais. Ensuite, quand on s'est séparé, je me suis promis d'en avoir un mais... Manque d'argent et de confiance en moi. J'ai eu une période où j'étais incapable de me maintenir en vie, de prendre soin de moi, alors je ne voyais pas le faire avec un animal. Il aurait fini par mourir de faim. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Je me sens prêt à m'occuper de lui. »**   
**«  Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais c'est un grand pas en avant ça Hazza. »**   
**«  Je le sais, oui. Je sais aussi que je suis capable de mieux encore. Tu... Tu me donnes la foi. Alors, je vais prendre soin de lui, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Au fond, ce cadeau, c'est une part de toi-même. C'est bizarre mais...** _Il sourit en admirant l'animal qui dormait paisiblement sur ses genoux_ **. Je te sens vivre à travers ce chaton. Donc... Je prendrais soin de lui, comme si je prenais soin de toi. »**

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

**Chapitre sept :**

 

 **D** epuis plusieurs jours Harry était envahi par une forme de bonheur. Pas entièrement. Mais l'air lui semblait plus supportable qu'à l'accoutumée. La vie avait retrouvé un peu de sa fraicheur, de sa lumière. Il savait, maintenant, que pour la croquer à pleines dents il ne lui manquait plus qu'une présence à ses côtés. Une présence qui lui redonnerait le souffle dont il avait besoin pour renaître. Et peut-être que finalement, elle était plus proche qu'il ne le pensait.

 **«  C'est bientôt la nouvelle année. »**  
 **«  C'est bientôt ton anniversaire. »**  
 **«  Louis...** _Soupira le bouclé à l'autre bout du téléphone_.  **»**  
 **«  Quoi ? Je me suis trompé de date ? Je pensais pourtant que c'était... »**  
 **«  Non, c'est bien le deux février. Mais... Je ne veux pas que tu parles de ça. »**  
 **«  Pourquoi ? C'est important d'avoir dix-huit ans même si, et je suis passé par là, ta vie ne change pas du jour au lendemain parce que tu as atteint ta majorité. »**  
 **«  Le problème n'est pas là. Je sais pertinemment que si tu commences à me parler de mon anniversaire, tu vas me parler de cadeau, et... Ce que tu m'as offert pour Noël c'est déjà... Énorme. Je ne pourrai pas accepter plus de ta part. »**  
 **«  Harry écoute.** _Ce fut à son tour de soupirer._ **J'ai pas mal d'argent, même si Ethan est partis et qu'il me versait la moitié de mon loyer, parce qu'il insistait fortement pour, je suis toujours bien payé. Mais malgré ça, je n'arrive pas à me rendre heureux. J'ai beau m'acheter des tas de livres, de dvds, et des tas de conneries dans ce genre ça n'effacera pas le fait que je suis... Vide. Ou simplement seul. Alors, si je ne parviens pas à me faire sourire, je peux au moins essayer avec quelqu'un d'autre, en l'occurrence, toi. »**  
   
  **S** i Louis avait été présent dans la chambre du brun, il aurait pût voir des étoiles scintiller dans les ses yeux émeraudes, ses lèvres se tendre pour révéler ses fossettes, ce fameux sourire que lui seul savait lui décrocher. Son cœur s'emballe, pour une chose aussi futile que ça, mais... Il était éperdument amoureux. Et ce n'était pas des mots dans le vent, des sentiments balancés sans aucun sens, c'était la réalité. Un amour qui lui ronge la poitrine, qui lui tord l'estomac et qui réchauffe son être entièrement. Un amour au goût du bonheur.  
   
 **«  Tu as réussi. »**  
 **«  Pardon ? »**  
 **«  J'ai dit, tu as réussi. J'ai souris. Grâce à toi. »**  
 **«  Vraiment... ? »**  
 **«  Tu penses que je te mentirais sur ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau, d'argent ou tous ces trucs superficiels pour être heureux Louis. J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut avec moi. »**  
 **«  Parfois, tu sais,  je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu n'as pas de copain, je veux dire, tu as un cœur en or. »**  
 **«  Ça n'a pas que ses avantages, crois-moi. »**  
 **«  Quoi qu'on puisse te dire, ne laisse personne ne t'enlever ça. C'est une qualité merveilleuse. »**  
 **«  Tu es bien le seul à le penser. »**  
 **«  Surement parce que je suis le seul à voir ce qu'il a de beau en toi... Parce que tu le caches. Tu ne veux pas le montrer, et ça ce comprend après tout. Les gens t'ont fait du mal, ils t'ont salit, et toi parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien tu leur as fait confiance. C'est humain, tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ça. Mais te détruire, par contre, ça ne l'est pas. »**  
 **«  J'aimerai être fort. Avoir un mental d'acier. Être capable de dire non, de me rebeller. Je suis... Je suis faible. Tellement faible. »**  
 **«  Non Harry, tu as tort. Crois-moi. C'est tout le contraire. Tu vois ces étoiles dans le ciel ? »**  
 **«  Quel rapport y'a-t-il entre... »**  
 **«  Tu es comme elles tu sais, tu brilles. Tu renfermes cette énergie en toi, au plus profond, mais tu scintilles. La nuit. Quand personne n'y prête vraiment attention. Et pourtant, tu une lumière si précieuse. »**  
   
  **C** ette réplique créa un moment de flottement. Un silence où on ne pouvait entendre que les battements tenaces, affolants, du cœur du plus jeune. Ils étaient tellement puissants que ça en devenait douloureux. Un amour douloureux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'échine parcourue d'un long et intense frisson. S'il pouvait avoir cette chance, il se délecterait des mots de son psychologue jusqu'à ce qu'il plonge dans un repos éternel sous la terre. Parfois, il se laissait rêver de ce que pourrait être sa vie à ses côtés. Chaque vision était remplie de joie, de tendresse, et d'espoir. Tout ce que Harry n'avait pas su trouver par lui-même. Bien qu'il eut beau creusé à n'en plus sentir la douleur. Il rêvait de caresses, de baisers, de mots doux et de mains pour le retenir à la moindre chute. Mais toutes ces attentions n'existaient et ne prenaient vie que dans ses songes. Ses souhaits les plus précieux. La réalité, elle, était totalement différente. Un nombre inconnu de kilomètres les séparaient. Ils voulaient restés anonyme l'un pour l'autre, mais jusqu'à quand ? Ils n'étaient reliés que par les ondes, des conversations par l'intermédiaire d'un téléphone. Ils n'étaient reliés que par une moitié de réalité. Et, à présent, ils ressentaient le besoin de combler l'autre que par autre chose que du vide.  
   
 **«  Merci Lou. Je me sens important quand tu me dis ça. »**  
 **«  Tu l'es Harry. Pour moi, pour ta mère et pour les autres personnes qui t'aiment. »**  
 **«  Je pourrai passer des jours à t'entendre dire ce genre de choses. »**  
 **«  Vraiment ? »**  
 **«  Ca me rassure, je me sens bien. »**  
 **«  Tant mieux, c'est le but. »**  
 **«  Et toi alors, comment tu te sens ? »**  
   
  **L** e mécheux lâcha un soupir qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles de son patient. A vrai dire ces derniers jours s'étaient avérés affreux, la solitude avait été sa pire ennemie, et il ne possédait que les coups de fil avec Harry pour se donner une présence. La plus belle et rassurante de toutes. Depuis le départ d'Ethan, il s'était senti étrangement vide, même s'il passait également sa semaine seul quand il était en couple, mais au moins il passait le temps en pensant au fait qu'il allait voir son copain le week-end. Mais là... Personne. Personne ne l'attendait. Personne ne viendrait le rejoindre. Personne ne viendrait s'occuper de lui. Sa vie passée était révolue. Il devait tirer un trait dessus, aller de l'avant. Et, qui sait, trouver quelqu'un capable de l'aimer.  
   
 **«  Je... Je ne sais pas trop. Vide, je dirais. »**  
 **«  Il te manque ?**   _Murmura le brun_. **»**  
 **«  J'ai passé trois ans de ma vie avec lui, alors forcément un peu mais je le déteste tellement que je n'y pense plus. Ce dont je suis certain, c'est que je n'en suis plus amoureux. Aucun sentiment. »**  
 **«  Je comprends. Ça doit être dur pour toi. J'aimerai être à tes côtés pour te soutenir. »**  
 **«  C'est tout ce dont j'aurai besoin**.  _Il laissa un moment de silence passer avant de continuer_. **Dis, Hazza... ? »**  
 **«  Oui ? »**  
 **«  Quelle est la première chose que tu ferais si jamais un jour on se rencontre ?»**  
   
  **_J_** _e t'embrasserai pour voir si tes lèvres ont le même goût que dans mon rêve_. Harry ferma les paupières, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça de bout en blanc. Même s'il en mourrait d'envie depuis ce qui semblait être, une éternité. Ou s'était jouer avec le feu. Prendre le risque de se brûler puis de se consumer. Dans la douleur, parce que sa plus grande peur était le rejet.  
  
  
 **«  Je... Je te prendrais dans mes bras puis te remercierai, je pense. Et... Et toi ?  »**  
 **«  Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais faire, tu sais... Tu es quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup, mon petit frère en quelque sorte. »**  
 **«  Oui, je sais.** _Répondit le brun en essayant de cacher sa déception._  »  
 **«  Plus les jours passent et plus mon envie de te voir s'accroit. C'est fou. Dire que j'ai ton adresse marqué sur un petit papier et qu'il me suffit de m'y rendre pour te rencontrer. »**  
 **«  Louis... »**  
  
  **L** e bouclé n'avait pas réfléchit à cette possibilité que son psychologue puisse essayer de venir le voir, à dire vrai, il lui avait fourni l'adresse sans même y penser. Il aurait dû savoir ce que ce geste allait engendrer. Sa respiration se bloqua. De la panique surement. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas le rencontrer, au contraire, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait vivre avec cette sensation d'être épié. Il détestait se sentir observé. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient jusqu'à ses oreilles dans un bruit insupportable et assourdissant. Il appréhendait cette rencontre, plus que tout. Il craignait de ne pas plaire à Louis, que finalement il le trouve barbant et bizarre. Comme pratiquement tout le monde.  
   
 **«  Harry ? Ça ne va pas... ? »**  
 **«  Si, je.... Je ne suis pas sûr d'être encore prêt pour ça Lou. Ce n'est pas contre toi, vraiment, crois-moi. Je dois simplement apprendre à me gérer, et quand ce sera le cas je te promets qu'on se verra mais... »**  
 **« Eh Hazza, calme-toi _._** _Le coupa le mécheux alors que son patient s'était mis à parler rapidement_. **Arrête de paniquer pour ça. Tu as besoin de temps et je le comprends parfaitement, je le sais. Je te connais, ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas apprendre le fait que tu ne fais pas confiance aux gens facilement. »**  
 **«  Je te fais confiance à toi, tu n'es pas comme tous ces gens. »**  
 **«  Je ne suis pas exceptionnel tu sais, j'ai fait du mal à ceux qui m'entourent et je crois qu'en un sens ma rupture avec Ethan est une conséquence tout ça. Peut-être que je mérite ce qui m'arrive. Je... Je veux te protéger mais j'ai peur de te faire souffrir à ton tour. »**  
 **«  Ca n'arrivera pas, je le sais, tu en serai incapable. Tu as toujours su me venir en aide, me relever à chaque chute. Et... Dans le pire des cas, je serai là pour t'en empêcher. »**  
 **«  Oui, je sais. Comme toujours. Malgré le fait que je ne sois pas un bon... Ami. Tu es resté, et je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour ça. Personne n'en aurait fait autant. »**  
«  **Louis.** _Il soupira_. **Si je suis encore ici aujourd'hui c'est principalement grâce à toi, sans nos consultations j'aurai... Je ne préfère pas y penser, mais, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il y a une époque où j'étais vraiment plongé dans le noir complet, dans les flammes. C'était horrible. Je pensais que c'était la fin, que jamais je ne verrai la fin ou la lumière à nouveau, je n'avais plus aucun espoir. Puis... T'es arrivé. Je sais que je n'ai pas forcément était très sympathique avec toi au début, mais intérieurement je te remerciais de m'écouter. Je me sentais vivre. Parce que pour une fois quelqu'un en avait quelque chose à faire de ce que je pouvais bien dire. Tu m'en a tellement apprit en deux années. Plus qu'en est un capable un simple homme. Tu m'as donné la force et l'espoir. Parfois, il m'arrivait de me sentir invincible. Simplement parce que tu parvenais à me le faire croire. Aujourd'hui encore, même si notre relation a changé et évolué depuis ce temps-là. Alors je crois que c'est à moi de te remercier, et non le contraire. »**  
 **«  Je pense que, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, on s'est entraidés. Indirectement ou non. Mais... C'est ce que sont censés faire des amis non ? »**  
 **«  Bien sûr, des** **amis**. _S'exprima le bouclé légèrement déçue, il laissa passer un silence avant de reprendre, la gorge serré_. **Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai pas mal de devoirs à réviser et je suis un peu fatigué aussi. »**  
 **«  D'accord, appelle-moi si jamais tu as besoin d'aide. »**  
 **«  Promis, j'y penserai. A demain Louis. »**  
 **«  Bonne nuit Hazza. »**  
   
  **E** t il raccrocha. Le cœur lourd. Évidemment, c'était déjà énorme d'entretenir cette relation d'amitié fusionnelle avec son psychologue, mais il ne parvenait pas à se contenter que de ce lien. Il avait besoin de plus. Plus d'attention et plus d'amour. Surement, parce qu'il n'avait pas connu beaucoup d'être humain capable de lui en donner, et que maintenant la moindre personne lui accordant de l'importance devenait précieuse. Harry avait besoin de se sentir aimé, de savoir que quelqu'un dépendait de lui, pour être totalement reconstruit. Il devait juste, maintenant, laisser le temps faire les choses. Pourtant, plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus son espoir se dissipait. Malgré ce sentiment de vide qui commençait à se creuser sous ses pieds, il se sentait bien. Léger. Il soupira et se leva de son lit afin de commencer quelques révisions, même si son esprit n'était pas apte à se concentrer. Il sourit en voyant allongé sur son sac, le chaton que lui avait offert Louis. L'animal avait pris l'habitude de se reposer directement dans sa chambre maintenant, autant dire qu'il n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à prendre ses marques, mais il restait calme et assez timide. Souvent, le soir, il miaulait pour pouvoir rejoindre le bouclé dans son lit, alors qu'il possédait un grand panier dans lequel il pouvait avoir le loisir de se reposer autant qu'il le souhaitait, pourtant il semblait vouloir passer ses nuits avec son nouveau maitre. Dans un sens, c'était valorisant pour les deux. D'un côté, un être encore faible et jeune qui avait besoin d'affection et d'être protégé puis de l'autre un adolescent qui comblait un manque de présence conséquent. Harry s'agenouilla et saisit précautionneusement le chaton dans ses mains avant de venir le déposer avec délicatesse sur son lit. Il ronronna, ouvra sa minuscule bouche pour bailler avant de clore les paupières.  
   
 **«  Tu es pas mieux ici Lou ? »**  
   
  **L** e brun sourit, ses doigts caressant le pelage noir et blanc de l'animal avant de venir lui embrasser le haut du crâne. A part Louis et sa mère, jamais il n'avait ressenti autant d'affection envers un être quel qu'il soit. C'était difficile pour lui de s'occuper de quelqu'un, et plus encore d'un être plus fragile qu'il ne l'était. Il ne savait pas quel geste faire pour ne pas le brusquer ou lui faire de mal, ou s'il était assez compétant pour en prendre soin. Mais il faisait des efforts, d'abord pour se prouver qu'il était capable d'avancer, et également prouver à son psychologue que son état s'améliorait.  
   
 **«  Je vais prendre une douche et je viens me coucher. Ne bouge surtout pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »**

 

****

   
*   *   *

 

 

 

 

**U** ne fois la conversation terminée, Louis sourit, mais sa bonne humeur retomba vite quand ses yeux parcoururent l'espace autour de lui. Le vide intersidéral. Aucun bruit à part celle de sa respiration, aucune présence à part la sienne. Que des fantômes du passé qui n'avaient pas encore trouvé leur place dans le placard. Il avait du mal à faire l'impasse sur ces trois ans. Pour lui, Ethan rentrerait encore ce week-end, mais d'un coup il se rappelait leur dispute. Et les larmes coulaient. Plus de rage qu'autre chose. Il était en colère. Plongé dans une haine noire. Parce qu'on lui avait menti depuis le début, parce que Harry en avait aussi payé le prix alors que son ex petit ami avait préféré coucher dans son dos avec le premier inconnu qui se présentait. Il se sentait salit et salit. Comme si on lui avait ouvert la poitrine avant de lui en arracher violemment le cœur. Un chaos total. Et lui avait été trop amoureux pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas encore prêt à trouver un nouveau compagnon, c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Il avait du mal à réaliser que toute trace de ses trois années s'était évaporée avec Ethan lorsqu'il était venu récupérer ses dernières affaires il y a cinq jours de cela.

 

 

 

 

 

_Flash-back._

 

 

 

 

 

  **L** es coups de dix-huit heures venaient de sonner et l'on toqua à la porte d'entrée. Les battements du cœur du Louis s'accélèrent, il avait redouté ce moment toute la journée, il s'en était rongé les ongles. Harry avait su le rassurer en lui disant que ce n'était que l'histoire de quelques minutes, qu'il ne ferait que rassembler ses affaires et partir. Mais lui savait très bien, pour avoir partagé trois ans de sa vie, qu'il essayerait de se rattraper. Le mécheux inspira un bon coup puis ouvrit la porte. Il se maudit, à cet instant, de trouver l'homme en face de lui toujours aussi attirant. Quand bien même il avait ses cheveux en bataille et que ses vêtements semblaient avoir été choisis négligemment.

**«  Bonsoir... »**

**«  Fais vite s'il te plait. »**

  **S** a voix était faible et brisée. Devant lui se tenait son point sensible, surement le pire de tous. Une des personnes qui savaient le plus de choses à son sujet. Qui connaissait ses habitudes, ses secrets, ses tics et ses tocs. On efface pas trois ans de sa vie d'un seul coup d'éponge, ce n'est pas aussi simple, il faut du temps et surtout de la volonté. Et c'est ça qui manquait à Louis. Il ne trouvait pas la force de se battre. C'était à peine si parfois il se contentait simplement de respirer. Pourtant, il avait besoin d'espoir pour se bâtir un avenir solide, mais le problème était qu'Ethan l'avait enfermé dans ses bagages lorsqu'il avait franchi le seuil de la porte. Et aujourd'hui, il allait emmener avec lui toute force de lumière qui pouvait encore résider entre ces murs. Le brun accorda un regard triste au cadet avant de se rendre dans leur ancienne chambre. Louis était quelqu'un de très pointilleux et à cheval sur la propreté, parfois ces gestes frisaient même la maniaquerie, la preuve étant que toutes les affaires de son copain avaient été rassemblées sur le lit parfaitement refait. Des vêtements, de vieux dvds qu'ils avaient l'habitude de regarde dans les bras l'un de l'autre les soirs de week-end, ou encore quelques bricoles qui s'étaient amassées ici au fil du temps.

**«  J'ai déjà tous rassemblé, t'as plus qu'à remplir ta valise et c'est bon. »**

**«  Louis... »**

  **L** e plus vieux lâcha le tee-shirt qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour venir s'avancer de quelques pas afin de faire face au châtain mais ce dernier recula en secouant la tête. Il souhaitait tout sauf ça. Son cœur se comprimait rien qu'à cette idée. Ethan voulait, par n'importe quel moyen, se faire pardonner et pouvoir le récupérer. Il regrettait ses actes. Surtout ses mensonges. Mais le mal était fait et il savait pertinemment que revenir en arrière serait impossible. Il avait brisé la personne dont il était amoureux, il avait trahi sa confiance et agi comme un lâche. Les remords le pesaient, mais il ne pouvait pas espérer un jour se voir accorder le pardon.

**«  Arrête. On n'a plus rien à se dire toi et moi, on s'est déjà expliqué. N'essaye pas de... Range tes affaires et pars. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »**

**«  D'accord.  
**

**«  Merci. »**

**«  Mais... Mais je voudrai que tu répondes à une seule question avant. »**

**«  Je t'écoute. »**

**«  Tu m'aimes encore ?  »**

**«  Ethan...** _Soupira le mécheux, la gorge serrée_.  **»**

**«  Je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de savoir, et après je te promets que je partirai sans t'adresser le moindre mot... S'il te plait. Il faut que je sois fixé. »**

  **L** ouis aurait préféré mourir sur le champ plutôt que de répondre à cette question. C'était une pure torture de lui demander ça. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ses sentiments étaient partagés et opposés. D'un côté il le détestait parce qu'il lui avait menti et avait voulu réduire en miette son amitié avec Harry et d'un autre côté, au plus profond de son être, il l'aimait encore. Peut-être moins. Mais ce sentiment était toujours là, enfui dans son cœur, parce qu'il avait quand même passé trois ans de sa vie avec cet homme. Et le quitter revenait à regarder, impuissant, s'envoler une part importante de lui-même. La part qui lui permettait de tenir debout. Il en avait déjà subi les dégâts durant presque toute la semaine, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, à fermer l'œil parce que la place à côté de la sienne était glacée mais surtout... Vide. Il se nourrissait à peine et n'avait plus le sourire d'antan quand il se rendait au travail. Vivre devenait une corvée. Presque une contrainte. Il en faisait trop, il s'emballait pour pas grand-chose, il s'en rendait compte mais que lui restait-il ? Qui lui restait-il maintenant qu'il allait tirer un trait sur sa relation amoureuse ? A part Harry, qui serait là pour lui tenir compagnie ? Sa mère n'était plus en capacité de le faire, son père avait mis les voiles depuis des années et ses seuls amis habitaient à des kilomètres. Il se retrouvait seul. Ou pratiquement. Mais il ne pourrait pas se contenter bien longtemps des conversations téléphoniques avec son patient, il avait besoin de plus que ça, d'un contact direct, de savoir à quoi il pourrait bien ressembler. Et pouvoir enfin relier sa voix à un physique. Il avait besoin d'une présence.

**«  Tu m'as fait trop de mal. Je... Je ne sais pas. Mais en ce moment, c'est plus de la haine qu'autre chose. Je t'ai aimé, comme un dingue, mais maintenant... C'est fini. »**

**«  Je suis désolé Lou. Vraiment. »**

**«  Moi aussi, j'aurai dû ouvrir les yeux avant. Ça aurait peut-être évité tout ça aujourd'hui. »**

**«  En tout cas, sache que je n'ai jamais revu le gars avec qui j'ai couché. Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie mais je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard.»**

**«  Ça ne change rien au fait que tu aies eu deux aventures avec lui. Et... On est plus ensemble alors, tu peux aller traîner où tu veux maintenant. Je ne t'en empêcherai plus. »**

**E** than hocha la tête passivement avant de reporter son attention sur ses affaires empilées sur le lit. Il poussa un soupire puis commença à les plier pour pouvoir les ranger dans sa valise. Le cadet, de son côté, se rendit dans la cuisine où il continua de ranger la vaisselle propre de la veille. Il passait son temps à s'occuper de choses inutiles, à laver et ranger sa maison, à essayer de remplir son esprit vide. Mais... A chaque fois c'était peine perdue.

**«  J'ai finis. »**

  **L** e châtain posa son assiette sur le plan de travail et se dirigea vers l'entrée où l'attendait Ethan. La valise à ses côtés. Prêt à partir. Bien qu'au fond, il ne souhaitait rien de tout ça. C'est exactement dans ces moments là qu'on se dit tous « si seulement j'avais eu le pouvoir de remonter le temps... » Mais c'est une des faiblesses de l'homme ; le temps. Il est incapable d'en être maître, de le contrôler, il se contente juste de le regarder défiler.

**«  Avant de partir tu... Tu m'accorderais une faveur ? »**

**«  Quoi encore ? »**

**«  Laisse-moi t'embrasser. »**

**«  T'es sérieux ?! »**

**«  S'il te plait. »**

**«  Je ne peux pas Ethan. Pars s'il te plait. »**

**«  Prend ça comme notre signe d'adieu. C'est la dernière chose que je te demanderai. »**

**«  Tu ne tenteras rien d'autre ? »**

**«  Je te le jure. »**

**«  Alors...** _Il soupira longuement_ **. D'accord. Mais tu t'en vas directement après. »**

**E** than hocha doucement la tête avant de se rapprocher du plus jeune. Leurs corps se touchaient presque. Le cœur de Louis battait la chamade, il n'aurait jamais dû accepter, il le savait. Pour leur bien à tous les deux. Mais surtout pour le sien. Même s'ils ne sont plus aussi ardents qu'avant ses sentiments sont toujours présents, et quand leurs lèvres se retrouvent c'est exactement comme si un ancien alcoolique retrouvait sa bouteille. L'échange ne dure pas longtemps. A peine quelques secondes, mais ça suffit amplement. Le châtain est au bord des larmes, il sent un front se poser contre le sien, et ne prend même pas la peine de le repousser.

**«  Va-t'en Ethan... »**

**«  Je suis désolé Lou, pour tout ça. Je t'aime tu sais. »**

**«  Tu m'as trompé deux fois de suite, tu as voulu briser mon amitié avec Harry et tu m'as menti pendant des mois sur notre couple, alors non, je ne le sais pas... Maintenant, pars. »**

 

  **L** e brun inspira un grand coup avant de franchir la porte et commencer à s'éloigner. Louis ne préféra pas se retourner vers cette scène, il se rendit en cuisine pour finir de ranger sa vaisselle. Sa maison, à présent, était vide. Sans âme. Même la sienne ne suffisait pas à combler le manque. Il fallait qu'il trouve une présence, quelqu'un qui saurait vraiment lui apporter le bonheur sans avoir besoin de mentir. Quelqu'un de fidèle. Mais le problème, c'était qu'il ne savait même pas que cette personne était sous ses yeux.

 

_Fin du Flash-back._

 

  **L** ouis occupait, depuis sa rupture, son temps libre du soir et du week-end à ranger sa maison, bien qu'elle soit nettement propre, et à lire. Il dînait devant une émission sordide à la télévision et restait éveillé jusqu'au milieu de la nuit puis se rendait dans son lit. Il se retournait pendant une heure, voire plus, dans tous les sens avant de trouver le sommeil. Au travail, il n'avait pas réellement l'occasion de penser à sa vie personnelle, et dans un sens c'était une bonne chose, puisque ses patients accaparaient toute son attention. Quand il rentrait vers dix-huit heures, il consacrait une large partie de sa soirée à parler avec Harry mais ça ne durait pas assez longtemps à son goût. Puis ça recommençait le lendemain. Un putain de cercle vicieux. Il avait l'impression de vivre dans une roue infernale. De parcourir un tunnel, sombre, sans fin. Sans lumière.

 

 

 

*   *   *

 

  Pour Harry, les cours avaient repris depuis deux jours, mais s'en était déjà trop. Il se sentait encore plus seul qu'à l'accoutumé. Son meilleur ami, Zayn, ne lui avait même pas adressé un seul regard alors qu'ils s'étaient vu à plusieurs reprises. Il ne lui avait pas envoyé non plus de message depuis la fameuse soirée. Ce comportement le tracassait, pour ne pas dire qu'il l'inquiétait. Son psychologue lui avait conseillé d'aller lui parler pour mettre les choses au clair, pour connaître la principale raison pour laquelle il le prenait pour un fantôme lorsqu'il le croisait. Alors, ce matin même, en arrivant au lycée il s'était juré de le faire, à midi, lorsqu'ils mangeraient un bout ensemble dehors. Il lui poserait la question, et il repartirait avec sa réponse. Le bouclé était plus que jamais déterminé. Attablé dans un fast-food au coin de l'établissement dans lequel il devrait se rendre dans moins d'une heure, il attendait. Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement sur la table, encore un de ces tics, tandis que ses yeux ne cessaient de faire des allers et retours entre la porte et son repas presque froid posé devant lui depuis dix bonnes minutes. De toutes manières il ne comptait pas y toucher, il n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Il avait juste bu la moitié de son jus de pomme. Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'attente, le jeune métis qu'il attendait avec impatience entra dans le restaurant semblant chercher du regard quelque chose, quand il tomba sur Harry il lui offrit un simple signe de tête puis vint s'assoir en face de lui. La serveuse qui avait servi le plus jeune quelques minutes auparavant revint à la table, un énorme sourire collé au visage, et prit la commande du nouveau venu qui ôta sa veste par la même occasion. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, il tourna le visage vers son ami. Assez distant et fermé. **  
  
« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait patienter ? »     
«  Non, ce n'est pas comme si je venais d'attendre un quart d'heure. **_Ironisa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel._ ** _»_  
«  Désolé, je finissais ma clope. »  
«  Pour ne pas changer. »  
«  Tu devrais essayer un de ces quatre, ça te ferait du bien. Au lieu de rester caché derrière tes bouquins. »  
«  On en reparlera le jour où tu cracheras tes poumons à terre devant moi. »    
«  Bien sûr.... Sinon, t'avais quelque chose à me dire non ? Étant donné ton message super important d'hier. **_Demanda-t-il sur un ton froid, en avalant une fourchette de frites que la serveuse venait de lui ramener_. **»  
«  Ouais... Je... Enfin.... »  
   
**  Il ne savait pas comment formuler sa phrase pour ne pas que l'ainé ne s'emporte et finisse par s'en aller en claquant la porte, parce qu'il voulait des réponses. C'était presque vital. Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, cherchant ses mots, juste avant de la refermer. Il fixait ses mains qui jouaient nerveusement ensembles. _« Après tout, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre en lui demandant ce qui cloche ? »_ la voix de Louis résonnait dans sa tête. C'était vrai, après tout qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre ? **  
  
«  Je te trouve assez distant et froid avec moi et ce depuis un certain temps, cet été tu me parlais tous les jours par sms et là je n'en reçois plus aucun. Tu m'évites constamment, tu tournes les dos quand je suis là et tu baisses le regard. Puis je ne sais pas... Tu... T'es plus comme avant. Alors... Est-ce que j'aurais fait quelque chose de mal ?  »  
   
 ** Sa voix s'était brisée sur la fin, elle était faible comme si il redoutait de ses propres mots. Le basané le fixait durant son discours juste avant de se réajuster dans son siège. Intérieurement, Harry reprit son souffle, il venait de franchir le pas. Mais le problème n'était pas encore réglé. Loin de là.  
  **  
«  Écoute Harry, tu sais que je t'ai toujours apprécié. Tu es mon meilleur ami depuis... Depuis tellement de temps que je ne compte même plus les années derrière nous. J'ai partagé des trucs supers avec toi, t'es un gars génial mais.... Le problème c'est que... Enfin tu... Tu es pas... »  
   
 ** Il ne savait pas finir sa phrase, les paroles restaient coincées dans sa gorge. Le bouclé en face de lui l'observait attentivement, attendant une réponse. Se défilerait-il encore une fois ou affronterait-il la situation ? Il baissa la tête sur son assiette presque vide, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et soupira. Finalement, il allait jouer la carte de la franchise.  
  **  
«  Je ne peux plus être ami avec toi... »  
«  Pourquoi ça ? »  
«  Parce que tu... C'est compliqué Harry. »  
«  J'ai tout mon temps. »  
«  Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine. »  
«  Tu sais que je peux tout entendre. »  
«  A ma fête l'autre soir, pendant les vacances tu... Je t'ai vu avec Samuel et... »  
«  Et... ? **_Demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée_. **»  
«  Et bah...Tu m'as compris quoi. »  
«  Non, pas vraiment. Explique-toi. »  
«  Harry... **_Soupira-t-il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux coiffés à la perfection_. »  
 **«  Tu es... Enfin, je veux dire, tu vois tu es ... »**  
 **«  Je suis quoi ? Dis-le. »**  
 **«  Je t'en prie, arrête. »**  
 **«  De quoi t'as peur ? »**  
 **«  Rien je... »**  
 **«  Alors crache le morceau à la fin ! »**  
 **«  T'es gay merde ! »**  
 **«  Alors c'est ça...** _Sa voix était à peine audible, mais elle résonna comme un coup marteau aux oreilles du métis._ _»_  
 **«  Hazza, je... »**  
 **«  Ferme la putain. M'appelle plus comme ça. D'ailleurs ne m'appelle plus tout court !** _Cracha-t-il prêt à se lever pour quitter l'endroit au plus vite._ **»**  
 **«  Je... Je suis désolé ok ? Mais si je décide de traîner avec toi je ferme les portes à toutes rencontres, y'a des gens qui t'aimes bien ouais mais les amis que je me suis fait ne voudront plus de moi. Si je me ramène avec toi en soirée ils vont nous virer parce qu'ils penseront que tu voudras finir la nuit avec l'un d'eux. Et puis, je... Je ne sais pas si je pourrai rester avec toi en sachant ça.. »**  
 **«  De quoi t'as peur au juste ? Que je te saute dessus ? Putain mais je peux avoir des potes sans pour autant vouloir les mettre dans mon lit. J'hallucine merde ! T'es qu'un sale égoïste Zayn ! Un putain de sale égoïste ! Moi je n'ai pas hésité à foncer tête baissée pour toi et j'ai quoi en échange ? Des reproches parce que je demande juste à aimer quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que ça peut changer pour toi que je préfère les mecs ? C'est pas toi qui couche avec alors t'es sensé n'en avoir rien à faire non ?... Ah mais bien sûr, monsieur a sa réputation à entretenir, il ne doit surtout pas être vu aux côtés d'un pauvre gars comme moi. Elle est belle ton estime ! »**  
 **«  C'est pas des reproches je... Tu ne comprends rien Harry. »**  
 **«  Oh si je comprends tout à fait. Depuis que je t'ai dit que j'étais amoureux d'un mec t'as commencé à prendre du recul par rapport à moi. T'as juste honte de moi, mais t'avais jamais eu le courage de venir me le dire en face. Comment je n'ai pas pu m'en rendre compte avant ? Putain mon meilleur ami me hais parce que je suis gay... ! »**  
 **«  Je te déteste Zayn, du plus profond de mon être, parce que t'as été un putain de faux-culs durant tout ce temps. Tu sais quoi, maintenant tu peux aller faire le fier avec les connards qui te servent de potes. Moi c'est fini, je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi. »**  
  
  Et l'autre ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer, il fixa simplement son assiette tandis que le bouclé prit son sac de cours pour en sortir des billets qu'il posa en vrac sur le table puis se leva. Il jeta un regard noir à son – à présent- ancien ami qui venait de le faire tomber dans un gouffre sans fin. Celui duquel il pensait s'être enfin échappé. Mais non, il avait replongé la tête la première. Définitivement.  
   
« **T'es le pire homophobe qui soit. J'aurais honte à ta place. »**  
  
  Sur ces mots il quitta l'établissement, furibond et vexé. A la sortie le vent lui frappa violemment le visage, le lycée se trouvait juste en face mais il n'avait aucune envie actuelle d'y retourner. Sans vraiment réfléchir il décida de prendre un bus pour rentrer chez lui. Sa mère ne serait pas encore de retour et il pourrait prétexter un mal de tête, ou un malaise lorsqu'elle rentrerait du travail. Son corps ne le portait presque plus, il était sur le point de craquer, de fondre en larmes devant une foule de gens qui s'activaient à rejoindre leur travail, leur maison, leur vie quotidienne. Il patienta environ cinq minutes avant que le bus ne se gare juste devant lui, il monta à l'intérieur, valida son titre de transport et s'installa au fond. Là où personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il posa son sac sur le siège à côté de lui et sa tête contre la vitre. Ses jambes tremblaient, pourtant il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, c'était la colère qui boulonnait dans ses veines, sa mâchoire était crispée et son ventre faisait –depuis quelques minutes déjà- de loopings infernales. Son meilleur ami venait de le rejetait parce qu'il aimait les hommes, il venait de faire un discours qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour de sa part. L'eau affluait à ses yeux et si au bout de dix minutes de trajet il n'était pas arrivé chez lui il aurait fondu en larmes dans le véhicule. Sous le regard du monde. Le brun rentra bien vite dans son foyer et souffla en s'adossant à la porte. Sans même allumer une seule lumière il fila dans sa chambre et s'écroula dans son lit. Une seconde s'écoula, et il lâcha la pression, les sanglots trempèrent son coussin qu'il serait à en avoir les jointures des mains blanches.  
  
 Après tout qu'avait-il à perdre ?... La seule et unique amitié qui lui restait, par exemple.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

**Chapitre huit :**

 

 

 **L** e temps passait et repassait, le téléphone à côté de lui vibrait pendant une minute pour s'éteindre et recommencer ce manège un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais il ne voulait pas répondre, il n'avait pas l'envie de parler. Il fixait l'écran de son téléphone, restait allumé sur le numéro de son psychologue qui avait dû l'appeler à une bonne dizaine de reprise. Pour la première fois depuis le commencement de leurs consultations il avait enfreint la règle qu'ils s'étaient fixé tous les deux. Règle qui stipulait qu'ils devaient se téléphoner tous les soirs sans exceptions. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas répondu. Même si il se faisait violence à lui-même en choisissant de ne pas le faire. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende pleurer, il ne voulait pas paraître faible, qu'on prenne pitié de lui. Tant pis.... Ses yeux rougis se fermèrent, et plus tôt que prévu –en partie à cause des larmes- il tomba dans un sommeil profond. Tellement profond qu'il n'en émergea que le lendemain aux alentours de quatorze heures. Son esprit, encore meurtrit, lui criait de rester confortablement allongé dans ce lit. Il ne bougea donc pas et se contenta de saisir son portable. Douze appels manqués et trois messages vocaux. Du regret, du regret et toujours du regret. Il aurait peut-être dû répondre hier soir finalement, non ? Mais il comptait bien se rattraper aujourd'hui étant donné que le Samedi Louis ne travaillait pas. Du moins que pour lui. Il tritura son téléphone entre ses doigts un long moment avant de soupirer puis composer le numéro. Une intonation, un battement de cœur, une intonation, un battement de cœur, une voix, le soulagement.  
   
 **«  Harry... Tu m'as fichu une de ces peurs. »**  
 **«  Désolé _._** _Renifla-t-il, les larmes commençant à revenir de plus belle_. »  
 **«  Tu pleures ? »**  
 **«  Non. »**  
 **«  Ça va ?** _S'inquiéta-t-il en remarquant la voix faible du brun_. **»**  
 **«  Oui, c'est juste que... Que je.... »**  
 **«  Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? »**  
 **«  Rien. »**  
 **«  Écoute t'as intérêt de me répondre sinon je débarque chez toi pour te secouer jusqu'à ce que tu craches le morceau. »**  
   
  **H** arry avait besoin que quelqu'un vienne le rassurer, qu'on passe des bras autour de son corps secoué par les tremblements et qu'on le berce jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Que le matin il ne trouve pas une place vide et froide à côté de lui. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le sauver. Quelqu'un qui plongerait la tête la première dans un bain d'eau bouillante pour lui pour l'empêcher de se noyer. Il lui fallait un ange gardien.  
   
 **«   Harry.... _?_** _Murmura le mécheux à l'autre bout du fil_. **»**  
 **«  Il m'a... Abandonné. Comme tout le monde s'évertue à le faire depuis des années. »**  
 **«  Qui donc ? »**  
 **«  Mon meilleur ami. »**  
 **«  Tu lui as parlé ? »**  
 **«  Oui. »**  
 **«  Quand ça ? »**  
 **«  Hier midi. Il me l'a dit Louis... Il m'a dit qu'il avait honte de moi. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait à cause de ça. Il a honte depuis le début que son meilleur ami soit gay et il... Il n'a même pas eu le cran de venir me le dire plus tôt. Je ne suis pas assez bien, je ne suis pas conforme, je ne suis pas comme tout le monde le voudrait. Je savais que c'était moi le problème. »**  
 **«  Je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille. Tu es très bien comme tu es. »**  
 **«  Non justement. C'est tout l'inverse. Je suis trop ci et pas assez ça tu vois. Il y aura toujours un truc qui fera barrage. »**  
 **«  Si ton meilleur ami t'a lâché pour ça c'est que ce n'était qu'un sombre crétin. »**  
 **«  Peut- être bien, mais j'en suis un aussi.... J'ai envie d'en finir Louis, maintenant, de ne plus penser à rien. De tout oublier, tout laisser tomber. Lâcher prise une bonne fois pour toute et alors peut-être que je serais tranquille là-haut. Peut-être qu'on m'acceptera enfin comme je suis. »**  
 **«  Tu ne peux pas partir Harry, tu peux ne pas me laisser. Jamais. Je te promets que si tu fais ça je viendrais te coller des claques jusqu'à ce que tu hurles, que tu ouvres enfin les yeux. Mais ne te laisse pas couler. Tu me l'avais promis putain ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! .... Je suis encore là, je suis présent pour te maintenir debout. »**  
 **«  Non Louis, tu n'es pas là. »**  
 **«  Quoi ? »**  
 **«  Tu es simplement à l'autre bout de ce téléphone, surement à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Je ne sais pas où tu te trouves, je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressembles... Alors non, tu n'existes pas. Tu n'as jamais existé. »**  
 **«  Mais je... »**  
   
  **I** l n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le bouclé lui raccrocha au nez, il resta quelques instants le cellulaire près de son oreille avant de le balancer à l'opposé de la pièce dans un excès de colère dont il ne se savait même pas capable. Sa journée n'avait pas été des plus belles mais là c'était l'apothéose. Son cœur semblait pouvoir exploser à n'importe quel moment tellement son courroux était intense, et la peur remplissait petit à petit ses veines. Peur que Harry ne mette fin à ses jours, peur qu'il ne se retrouve à l'hôpital, peur qu'il ne tombe dans ce cercle vicieux appelé la dépression. Même si il n'en avait jamais été très loin. Le vide s'était toujours trouvé à un pas devant lui et là il s'en rapprochait dangereusement. Mais que faire pour y remédier ? Louis était un psychologue tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal mais sa relation avec le brun était vraiment ambiguë, d'une part parce que ce dernier refusé catégoriquement de se rendre au bureau pour consulter parce qu'il ne voulait pas que sa mère le sache, et d'autre part il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que le médecin veuille bien entretenir les rendez-vous par téléphone.  
  
  **D** 'une certaine manière c'était plus simple pour le cadet de ne pas voir le voir, il se sentait plus en confiance que s'il se trouvait devant lui. Et ce fut comme ça durant deux ans, deux années durant lesquels leur liens s'était resserré, au début ils ne consultaient que durant une heure et demi et se vouvoyaient mais très vite il n'y eut plus de limite de temps – il était même arrivé qu'une fois leur conversation ne se vit prendre fin qu'aux alentours d'une heure du matin- et ils commencèrent à se dire « tu ». Maintenant.... Maintenant ils étaient comme des frères, deux personnes qui se comprenaient et se complétaient. Et justement Louis avait compris que son patient était au bord du gouffre. Un gouffre sans fin qui le mènerait tout droit à sa perte. Mais il refusait par-dessus tout de le laisser partir, il n'y survivrait pas. Il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se rendre chez son patient. Premièrement parce qu'il ne lui ouvrirait pas, qu'il lui en voudrait surement pour être venu sans le prévenir, et... Que dirait-il à sa mère si jamais c'était face à elle qui se retrouvait ? Qu'il était le psychologue de son fils et que celui-ci était à la limite du suicide ? Que c'était un ami qui venait lui rendre visite alors que ce garçon ne voyait jamais personne ? Harry le détesterait à vie pour ça. Impuissant, apeuré, en colère, et inquiet. Tous ces sentiments se bousculaient douloureusement en lui.

 

 

 

*   *   *

 

 

**L** a mère du bouclé avait insisté pour qu'il retourne en cours du lendemain malgré les poches violettes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux à cause des larmes qu'il avait versées en abondance cette nuit. Contre Zayn et contre lui-même. Il s'était comporté comme un idiot avec son psychologue, qui était la seule personne qui ne l'avait pas abandonné lâchement. Et il s'en voulait encore atrocement. Midi venait tout juste de sonner et il ne s'était concentré sur aucun cours durant sa matinée, pourtant la littérature était de loin sa matière favorite mais durant trois heures il n'avait fait que regarder par la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Seul, au fond de la classe. Un livre sous les bras et le sac en bandoulière sur une de ces épaules il se dirigeait vers son casier, n'ayant aucunement l'intention d'aller manger. Son ventre rejetterait toute forme de nourriture, il n'était pas apte à avaler quoi que ce soit. D'une main il déverrouilla son cadenas pour pouvoir ranger son livre et s'en procurer un autre, histoire de faire passer le temps qui semblait se rallonger un peu plus chaque seconde.  
   
 **«  Salut Styles ! »**  
   
  **P** as ça. Pas eux. Pas maintenant. Il soupira en fermant la porte de son casier sans même leur adresser un seul regard. Depuis son entrée au lycée, ces trois jeunes lui faisaient la misère. Logiquement aucun d'eux n'auraient dû être là cette année, mais doués et attentifs comme ils étaient en cours ils avait redoublé. C'était eux, les _« nouveaux amis »_ de Zayn. Et plus d'un an les harcèlements étaient de pires en pires. Entre les mots de haine dans son casier, ses livres de cours déchirés et certaines de ses affaires volés il ne savait plus quoi faire. D'ailleurs, Harry ne s'était jamais vraiment défendu, il laissait passer. Il ne répondait pas. Jamais. Il restait passif. Et ils finissaient par le laisser tranquille mais là... C'était différent.... Alors qu'il commençait à partir dans le sens opposé pour rejoindre les jardins, l'un deux –le plus grand- lui attrapa le poignet pour qu'il se retourne.  
   
 **«  C'est pas très poli d'ignorer les gens comme ça.... Ton père ne t'a pas appris le respect** **?** _Rit-il, accompagné de ses acolytes._ »  
   
  **S** a poitrine fit un bond. L'évocation de son père était toujours difficile. Encore plus de la part de purs inconnus qui ne connaissaient rien à son histoire. Il serra les poings et essaya de se dégager pour pouvoir partir au plus vite.  
   
 **«  Foutez- moi la paix ! »**  
 **«  Ne sois pas si mauvais. On veut juste parler avec toi... Entre amis. »**  
 **«  Entre amis ? Mon cul ouais, plutôt crevé que de trainer avec des connards dans votre genre. »**  
 **«  Si c'est toi qui le demande. »**  
   
  **U** n coup dans son estomac. Il ne le vit pas partir. Sans même se soucier de ce qu'il y avait autour, de ses affaires qui s'échappèrent d'entre ses mains. Il retint un gémissement de douleur et s'écroula au sol sous un deuxième coup au même endroit. Son corps n'était pas résistant malgré sa grande taille. Le bouclé eu à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'un pied percuta durement ses hanches, puis un autre au visage. Ça continuait. Sans fin. Mais personne ne viendrait l'aider, parce que les couloirs étaient vides à l'heure du midi. Les pions surveillaient le réfectoire ou les salles d'études mais surement pas un couloir aussi perdu que celui-ci. Il aurait très bien pu crier, quémander de l'aide à en perdre la voix. Mais pourtant il ne disait rien, il encaissait les coups comme si il les méritait. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, son visage étaient parsemé de sang, ses côtes le faisaient souffrir. Il aurait des bleus, des hématomes, il le savait. Tous les trois s'acharnaient sur lui, sur son corps frêle et bientôt en lambeau. Partout. Aucun membre n'était oublié.  
  
 **«  T'as pas intérêt de nous balancer sale ordure ou dire quoi que ce soit sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ou sinon en fera en sorte que ta misérable vie se transforme en cauchemar ! »**  
   
  **M** ais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que c'était déjà le cas. Ils riaient, ils frappaient, ils aimaient le voir morfler. Ne sentant même plus ses jambes, ses mains ou quoi que ce soit d'autre il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se rendre compte que le chef de la bande venait de le saisir par le col pour le relever à sa hauteur. Un sourire malsain collé sur les lèvres. Son regard sombre encré dans le sien, vide.  
   
 **«  Personne ne t'as jamais aimé ici Harry, même pas Zayn. Il te hait depuis le début. Avant même que tu lui ai annoncé que tu étais une tapette**. _Il parlait d'une voix basse, calme, qui effrayait le bouclé_. **. Au fait, c'était un bon coup Sam ou pas? Non parce que vous aviez l'air de pas mal vous éclater à la fête l'autre soir!** ****Je paris que tu rêves de te taper la moitié des gars de ce lycée** mais ouvre les yeux ! Ils sont tous hétéros, toi t'es qu'une tâche. T'as rien à faire dans cet endroit. Puis...T'es tellement débile que t'es obligé de consulter un psy. »**  
   
  **S** on monde semblait avoir arrêté de tourner durant de longues minutes. Comment savaient-ils ? Le seul au courant était.... Zayn. Même s'il lui en avait juste parlé en surface, et n'était jamais rentré dans les détails. Son ex meilleur ami avait révélé aux pires personnes existant sur Terre un secret qu'il essayait –tant bien que mal- de garder pour lui. Personne n'aurait dû le savoir, et à cette heure-ci tout le lycée devait connaître cette partie de sa vie sensé être intime. Il se sentait trahis, faible, mort.  
   
 **« C'est pitoyable. De toutes manières, répugnant comme tu es tu dois l'avoir baisé lui aussi non ? Tu lui demanderas ce que ça fait d'être considéré comme une pute l'espace d'un soir ? »**  
   
  **L** 'entendez-vous ce bruit assourdissant ? Celui d'un cœur qui vient tout juste de se briser ? D'une vie qui venait de s'écrouler ? Eh bien Harry lui le ressentait exploser au plus profond de son être. La tristesse fit place à la colère qui affluait dans ses veines à une vitesse incomparable. De la seule force qui lui restait-il administra un coup de poing dans le visage du garçon qui le tenait auparavant fermement par le col. Ils pouvaient s'attaquer à tout ce qu'ils voulaient, son père, lui, son corps mais jamais... Jamais Louis. C'était la limite à ne pas franchir. A peine avait-il frappé le chef de la bande que deux mains virent enserrés fermement chacun de ses bras et ses épaules. Tandis que les acolytes le tenaient sans relâche, lui se débattant pour pouvoir s'enfuir, le plus grand releva la tête. Son nez saignait quelque peu mais les dommages seraient nettement moins grave que ceux que venaient de subir le bouclé. Son torse montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration colérique, les dernières paroles qu'il avait entendu venait de le mettre dans une rage folle. Un sentiment incontrôlable. Quelque chose de fort qui lui avait retourné littéralement le corps. Le grand blond revint devant lui, et tira la tête du plus jeune en arrière à l'aide ses boucles –dont certaines étaient recouvertes de sang- il gémit avant de fermer les yeux.  
   
 **«  Tu refais encore une fois ça petit merdeux et je te promets que si je te croise un de ces jours tu repartira avec un ou deux membres en moins. »**  
 **«  Allez-vous faire foutre ! »**  
 **«  Je crois que tu inverses les rôles mon petit. »**  
   
  **S** uite à ses paroles il le harcela du plusieurs coups dans l'estomac et le visage. Le brun sentait sa tête tournait, il crachait du sang et manquait de tomber à chaque contact de main ou de pied sur son corps meurtrit mais il ne bronchait pas. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, sa seule force : Louis. Les coups pleuvaient, encore et encore, ne semblant jamais vouloir se finir. Pourtant un sourire se dessina presque sur ses lèvres alors qu'il imaginait ce à quoi devait ressembler l'homme qu'il aimait, derrière ça il pleurait. Les larmes coulaient parce qu'au fond il était énervé par les récentes paroles des trois garçons qui faisait de lui un martyr.  
  
 **« Tu sais ce que tu es Harry ? Tu es un raté, un moins que rien. Si ton père s'est tiré une balle dans le crâne c'est parce qu'il n'a jamais voulu avoir un gosse, tu étais la pire chose qui lui soit arrivé. Si tes amis te lâchent c'est aussi pour ça, parce que tu ne vaux rien. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, un minable. »**  
   
 **N** e pas l'écouter. Ne pas l'écouter. Ne pas l'écouter. Ces phrases tournaient dans la tête du cadet qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder l'image sereine de Louis en lui, mais elle s'estompait. Elle disparaissait, au loin.  
  
  **E** t le pire c'était qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il n'était plus rien. Il n'avait plus rien. Le cœur au bord des lèvres il tomba dans un sanglot qui lui comprima la gorge, il savait qu'il disait ça uniquement pour lui faire du mal, pour qu'il souffre. Mais il était tombé dans le piège. Parce qu'il était au bout de ses forces. Il ne croyait plus en rien, même pas en lui-même et ce depuis longtemps. Tous les trois ricanaient, ils avaient réussis leur coup. Ils l'avaient détruit à jamais. Ne faisant plus de lui qu'un vulgaire fantôme.  
   
 **«  Qu'est-ce qui passe ici ?! »**  
   
  **L** e miracle semblait, enfin, s'abattre sur le brun qui remerciait ces deux surveillants d'être arrivés au bon moment sinon il ne serait jamais sorti d'ici vivant. Ils lui auraient infligé pire que ce qu'il engendrait déjà. Sans même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de courir les deux acolytes se firent attraper par les deux hommes. L'un d'eux se pencha sur Harry, inquiet, il s'était écroulé au sol. Les yeux mi-clos et la respiration haletante.   
   
 **«  Suis moi, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. »**  
   
  **M** ais il ne voulait pas. Il se releva avec difficultés puis s'appuya contre les casiers. Tant pis si son visage étaient couvert de sang, tant pis si il ne tenait pas droit, tant pis si ses jambes ne le portait plus, tant pis ses côtes le faisaient souffrir. Il ne voulait pas rester ici. Il suffoquait.  
   
 **«  N... Non, je... »**  
   
  **E** t il ne prit pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà il s'enfuyait du couloir. Ne laissant le temps à personne de réagir. Avant de sortir du lycée, il se rendit dans un des toilettes et rinça le visage et appliquer un mouchoir sur son nez qui saignait abondamment. Une fois chose faite il courut hors du bâtiment bien que ses jambes ne tarderaient pas à lâcher. Il courait encore et encore, manquant de souffle. Pour aller où ? Nulle part justement. Ou si... Là où il se sentirait mieux. Son paradis à lui. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute il arriva à destination, sa respiration n'avait plus aucune structure, mais qu'importe. D'une main tremblante, le jeune homme sortit de son sac –qu'il avait ramassé à la va vite au sol avant de quitter son école- son cellulaire heureusement intact. Il devait faire une dernière chose avant d'en finir. Il composa le numéro de son médecin, espérant au plus profond de lui qu'il répondrait. Plusieurs intonations interminables se firent entendre avant que l'on ne décroche. Son cœur rata un battement, il souffla.  
   
 **«  Harry ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours actuel... »**  
 **«  Tu veux savoir à quoi je ressemble ?** _Le coupa-t-il subitement_. **Je suis brun aux cheveux bouclés, plutôt grand, assez maigre. Beaucoup trop à mon gout. C'est affreux. J'ai les yeux verts mais ça tu le sais, je ne porte pratiquement que du noir et si on fait abstraction du sang et des bleus que me recouvre le corps un peu partout actuellement et bien j'ai la peau pâle, très blanche. »**  
 **«  Du... Du sang ? De quoi tu me parles là, pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!** _Demanda Louis, paniqué._ **»**  
   
  **A** l'aide d'un de ces bras, le bouclé monta sur le rebord en bois devant lui. Il avait du mal mais il se forçait. Une fois qu'il fut debout, le vent se mit à souffler agréablement dans ses boucles folles, il inspira un grand coup. Serein, pour une fois. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Son jardin secret, l'homme qu'il aimait au bout du téléphone. La situation parfaite avant de mourir.  
   
 **«  C'est quoi ce bruissement Harry ?.... Tu es là ?... Harry répond merde ! »**  
  
  **U** n sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. A ce moment même il se disait que même énervé Louis possédait l'une des voix les plus magnifiques qu'il lui ai été donné d'écouter.  
   
 **«  Est-ce qu'il t'es déjà arrivé, en venant à un endroit que tu apprécies, de te sentir libre ? Comme vivant ? »**  
 **«  Je... Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Où est-ce que tu es ?! »**  
 **«  C'est exactement ce que je ressens en ce moment. J'ai l'impression de revivre. »**  
 **«  Quoi ?** _Cria-t-il, presque._ **Je t'entends mal putain, qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de foutre ?! »**  
 **«  Tu verrais ça, c'est tellement magnifique ici. Tout est saint. L'air est simple, pur. »**  
 **«  Écoute je ne sais pas où tu te trouves mais la liaison passe mal. J'ai du mal à te comprendre. »**  
 **«  C'est surement à cause du pont. »**  
 **«  Le pont ? Quel pont putain ?! »**  
 **«  Ne t'énerve pas Louis, s'il te plait. »**  
 **«  Tu rigole la ? Tu me dis que tu es un pont et je ne dois pas m'en faire ?... Je t'en supplie Harry, dis-moi où est-ce que tu te trouves ? »**  
 **«  Chez moi. »**  
   
  **C** 'était faux bien sûr, il était au bord du vide. A quatre ou cinq mètres de hauteur sur la bordure d'un pont qui passait au-dessus d'un courant d'eau claire. Il était au bord du gouffre, simplement. Le pont dont il avait tant de fois rêvé pour en finir. Le lieu de la fin de son histoire. En bas, il trouverait la paix, il en était certain. Son chez lui.  
   
 **«  Putain, c'est quoi ce sifflement ? Je sais que tu n'es pas chez toi, ne me mens pas. Tu sais que je ne supporte pas ça. »**  
 **«  Je voudrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Louis. Tu m'as aidé comme jamais personne ne l'a fait. »**  
 **«  Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?! »**  
 **«  Tu as toujours été présent, même si tu ne devais pas forcement l'être, tu m'as sauvé de la chute à plusieurs reprises mais celle-là c'est la dernière. Je te le promets. »**  
 **«  Harry je te préviens si tu fais une connerie je... Je n'y survivrais pas, tu le sais. Merde ! »**  
 **«  J'aurais tellement aimé revenir ici avec ma mère une dernière fois, elle adorait cet endroit. Juste pour la voir sourire, et les étoiles dans ses yeux. On y est venu tellement de fois, mais depuis que papa est mort elle n'y a jamais remis les pieds. J'ai tous mes souvenirs ici. Toute mon enfance. »**  
 **«  S'il te plait....** _Le supplia-t-il, les larmes aux yeux à l'autre bout du téléphone, impuissant_ **. »**  
 **«  Elle aurait été tellement heureuse de revoir ce pont, l'herbe verte où on pique-niquait. Rien n'a changé si tu savais. »**  
 **«  Tu crois qu'elle voudrait ça ? Tu crois qu'elle savoir son fils mort aussi ? Tu es tout ce qui lui reste. Et si tu sautes, vous n'aurez plus jamais l'occasion de revenir à cet endroit. »**  
 **«  C'est pour son bien que je fais ça, je suis un poids. Elle souffre à cause de moi, je le sais. Tu lui diras pardon de ma part ?**  
 **«  Arrête Harry, je t'en prie. J'ai... J'ai besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner. Ne fais pas ça. »**  
 **«  Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. »**  
 **«  Tu... Alors tu peux revenir en arrière et tout oublier. Pour moi. Ne fais pas ça. »**  
 **«  Non, c'est trop tard. »**  
 **«  Tu ne mérites pas une fin aussi tragique...** _Sa voix se brisa, secouée par l'angoisse._ **Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? »**  
 **«  Je t'aime Louis. »**  
   
  **P** uis il raccrocha et tendit son bras pour lâcher son portable dans l'eau, il tomba dans un « plouf » puis coula au fond de la rivière. Ça lui brûlait la poitrine, il se consumait de l'intérieur. Ses yeux se fermèrent sur ses émeraudes humides d'où s'écoulaient encore et toujours des perles salées. Entendre la voix brisée du médecin le supplier d'arrêter, de ne rien faire de mal, l'avait rendu encore plus faible. Ses jambes tremblaient, chaque battement de cœur lui arrachait la poitrine, et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose. Sauter. Ne plus jamais avoir à se soucier de celui qu'il était, même si il assumait parfaitement. Ne plus devoir se rendre malade pour les autres. Être heureux, rien que ça. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Juste pouvoir sourire. Le bouclé regrettait au plus profond de lui-même de laisser Louis, de le quitter alors qu'ils auraient pu continuer leur consultations journalières. Et peut-être même fonder un avenir ensemble. Mais il n'en avait plus la force. Il souffrait d'abandonner l'homme qu'il aimait, d'abandonner son ange gardien. Le seul qui avait toujours veillé sur lui.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 **Chapitre neuf ** :

 

  
  **L** ouis raga une fois de plus en envoyant son portable baladé au sol, il avait espéré durant toute la journée, la nuit, un appel calme du bouclé qui s'excuserait ou qui lui reprocherait certaines choses mais jamais... Un tel aveu. Il venait clairement de lui annoncer son suicide et le châtain était totalement paniqué. Il perdait tous ses moyens. Simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait encore une chance de le sauver, s'il était déjà mort à cet instant. Son cœur battait à vive allure, ses mains tremblaient et les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux avant de s'écraser sur le tapis de sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas le laisser, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Pas après lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait. C'était une torture de lui infliger ça. Mais, bien heureusement, il savait où se rendre. Un pont. L'herbe verte. Sa mère. Son enfance ? Il avait compris où son patient se trouvait. Louis enfila une veste et se précipita hors de sa maison, il courut à toute jambe jusqu'à sa voiture qu'il du redémarrer à deux reprises tellement il se précipitait à faire les choses. Mais chaque seconde était important, et il risquait de le perdre à chaque fois que l'une d'entre elle défilait. Il connaissait la route, Harry lui en avait parlé tellement de fois et ce n'était très loin de chez lui. S'il faisait vite peut-être qu'il arriverait à temps. Cinq minutes. Cinq longues minutes. Durant lesquelles tout avait pu arriver. Il ne savait pas bien respirer. Une fois à l'entrée du sentier il ne prit même pas le temps de verrouiller son véhicule qu'il s'engouffrait entre les arbres, son regard cherchait partout une présence. Une chance qu'il n'ait pas choisi de mettre fin à ses jours en pleine nuit. Puis là.... Il le vit. Plus de question, plus rien. Juste lui. Il n'y avait que son corps au bord du vide qui comptait. Il ne voyait que son dos, pas même son visage, mais il savait parfaitement que c'était lui. Il se précipita jusqu'au pont, mais ne sut quoi dire, par peur qu'il ne plonge de sa faute. Il retenait son souffle, sa poitrine ne battait plus, le temps s'arrêtait.  
   
 **«  Harry... ? »**  
   
  **C** e dernier tressaillit, sa respiration se bloqua, son monde s'écroula sous ses pieds. Cette voix il pouvait la reconnaitre entre mille pour l'avoir entendu tous les soirs, tous les jours depuis deux ans. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui... Non. Il ne pouvait pas être venu. Il ne le croyait pas. C'était simplement son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. C'était un rêve. Ou encore ce même cauchemar qui se reproduisait. Il devait se réveiller à tout prix. Il ne serait pas venu juste pour lui, si ? Comment l'avait-il retrouvé d'ailleurs ? En si peu de temps ?  
   
 **«  Ne fais pas ça. S'il te plait. »**  
   
  **I** l ferma les yeux en inspirant un grand coup, au moindre faux pas il tomberait dans l'eau froide qui –au bout du compte- le mènerait à une chute mortelle. Et le mécheux ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Sinon, ce serait la fin. Sa fin à lui aussi.  
   
 **«  C... Comment tu as su où j'étais ? »**  
 **«  L'évocation du pont, tes souvenirs ici, ta mère... Tu m'avais dit tout ça par téléphone lors de notre troisième consultation il me semble. Je savais que tu trouvais forcement à cet endroit. »**  
 **«  Tu t'en souviens _?_** _Demanda-t-il, étonné alors que sa voix dérailla sur la fin à cause des sanglots_. **»**  
 **«  Je me souviens de tout Harry. Tout ce que tu as pu me confier est resté dans mon esprit et n'en ai jamais sorti. »**  
 **«  Tu ferais mieux de partir Lou.... Je ne veux pas que tu... Que tu me vois comme ça, je... »**  
 **«  Non. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je ne suis pas eux, moi je serais là. Toujours. Que tu pleures ou que tu souris je m'en fiche, je resterais ici jusqu'à ce que tu descendes et encore bien après. »**  
 **«  Je.... Je ne veux pas. Pars... »**  
 **«  Tu ne mérites pas ça Harry, parce que putain t'es une personne magnifique ! J'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi attachant, d'aussi intelligent et d'aussi soucieux des autres que toi. Et crois-moi tous ces trucs ce ne sont pas des défauts, au contraire, ce sont des qualités qui font de toi un homme qu'on doit aimer et chérir. Et si une personne est assez débile pour ne pas le comprendre et bien tant pis... Moi je suis là. »**  
 **«  Ils ont raisons.... Je ne suis plus rien. Je ne sers à rien. Tout ce que je touche finis par se briser. C'est un cercle vieux, une putain de répétition. J'ai... Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se termine de la sorte, non, je voulais juste... »**  
 **«  Juste être heureux. Je sais. Et je te promets que si tu descends de cette rambarde tu le seras. »**  
   
  **L** e cadet secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas y croire. Il n'avait plus fois en rien. La chute était tellement proche, plus qu'un seul pas et il se sentirait à nouveau mieux. Plus qu'un pas et il basculerait du bon côté, celui qu'il aurait dû connaître dès le départ. Mais derrière lui, dans son dos, si près, se trouvait une des raisons qui le faisait hésiter. Qui lui permettait de garder un pied sur terre tandis que l'autre le tirait vers le bas.   
   
 **«  Pourquoi je te devrais te croire ? »**  
 **«  Je... »**  
 **«  Pourquoi je ne devrais pas le faire hein ? Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ?! Il y a rien qui me retient sur terre, j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir respirer dans ce monde.** _S'emporta-t-il, à bout_. »   
« **Harry...** _Le supplia-t-il._ »  
 **«  Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je ne sois plus là, à toi et aux autres ? ! »**  
 **«  Mais parce que je t'aime abrutit ! Parce que si tu sautes je n'aurais plus aucune raison valable de rester, parce que je crèverais moi aussi de t'avoir perdu. Tu comprends ça ? Que sans toi je ne suis plus rien.... ? »**  
   
  **S** es lèvres se mirent à trembler violemment, chaque parole lui rongeait le cœur et il craignait que le brun ne décide finalement de faire le saut de l'Ange. Tout autour d'eux sonnait comme un dernier adieu. Mais Louis ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça non, il souhaitait le rassurer, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout était fini, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il serait là à jamais. Qu'il le sauverait de la noyade une bonne fois pour toute. Lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui faire vivre une autre vie, peut-être pas parfaite, mais meilleure que celle qu'il parcourait en ce moment.  
   
 **«  Si tu sautes Harry, je le ferais aussi. »**  
   
 **L** e patient était perdu. Il savait que Louis tiendrait parole, il le connaissait assez pour le savoir. Son cœur tambourinait avec force contre sa poitrine. _« Je t'aime »_ ces mots tournaient dans sa tête comme la plus belle des répétitions. Pour la première fois quelqu'un le lui disait en le pensant sincèrement. Trop faible, il s'était remis à pleurer.  
   
 **«  Reviens. Je t'en prie... Laisse-moi t'aider. Laisse-moi te sauver. Comme tu me l'avais demandé à notre première discussion, tu te souviens ?  »**  
   
  **P** our accompagner ses paroles il se rapprocha d'un ou deux pas et tendit son bras, au bout sa main attendait vainement que celle de l'autre garçon la saisisse et qu'il le rejoigne en sécurité. Son regard azur se posa sur la partie gauche de son visage bien abimée et recouverte d'un sang qui avait pris le temps de sécher sur sa joue parsemée d'égratignures. Quel destin choisir ? Celui d'une mort douce et lente qu'il méritait ou celui avec un homme à l'égard duquel il ressentait des sentiments qui lui réchauffait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il se mettait à penser à lui. Le temps se rallongeait, mais le psychologue ne perdait pas espoir, il y avait encore une infime chance qu'il ne saute pas. Il ne voyait pas son futur sans lui, plus maintenant, non plus depuis qu'il s'était attaché et épris de lui. Et... Au bout de longues minutes qui parurent des heures, Harry saisit finalement cette main qui le sauverait à jamais de la chute. A peine eut-il touché le sol qu'il se réfugia dans les bras du mécheux qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour resserrer cette étreinte. Il le sentait trembler, s'accrocher à lui comme à son dernier espoir qu'il retrouvait enfin, il l'entendait pleurer, il le savait brisé mais pas irréparable et il ferait tout son possible pour qu'il se reconstruise. Le temps s'arrêta, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Plus de pont pour les séparer, plus de rivière infernale juste des bras rassurants passés autour du corps de l'autre. Tout était fini. La mort n'était plus là pour attirer Harry vers le bas. C'était déjà un combat de gagné. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, ils ne sauraient dire combien, mais ce n'était définitivement pas assez pour rattraper le temps. Lorsque le brun se calma, que sa respiration reprit une allure normale, il releva la tête –qu'il avait enfuit au creux du cou de Louis- pour lui faire face. Pour la première fois leurs regards se croisèrent et ce ne fut rien de plus grandiose qu'une explosion. Un choc de couleurs. Le plus vieux –sans pour autant détacher ses yeux des siens- porta une main à la joue meurtrit et légèrement gonflée de son patient pour la caresser du bout des doigts, ce qui provoqua chez ce dernier un énorme frisson qu'il ne sut réprimer et qui vint consumer son corps entier.  
   
 **«  Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »**  
 **«  Ce n'est pas important. »**  
 **«  Ton visage est complètement amoché et t'as du mal à tenir debout alors je pense que ça a son importance, si. »**  
 **«  Vraiment pas non, je suis toujours en vie et toi aussi alors on ne va pas s'en faire pour quelques petites égratignures. »**  
 **«  Qui t'as roué de coups Harry ?** _Murmura-t-il en posant son front tendrement contre le sien_. **»**  
 **«  On s'en fiche. »**  
 **«  Mais je.... »**  
 **«  Ça ira. »**  
 **«  Tu es sûr ? »**  
 **«  Oui, certain.** _Il hésita un moment._ **Je peux te demander un service Louis ? »**  
 **«  Tout ce que tu voudras. »**  
  
 **A** vant de se lancer, il prit un temps pour admirer l'être qui se trouvait devant lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru ce jour possible. C'était irréaliste. Si bien que pour se prouver que ce n'était une illusion de son esprit, il monta une main jusqu'à la joue du châtain et la posa délicatement sur celle-ci. Comme si le moindre faux geste pouvait le briser. Sa respiration se coupa, il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi bleus et profonds. Une couleur magnifique qu'il pourrait passer son temps à admirer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.  
  
 **«  Embrasse-moi... »**  
   
  **H** arry en avait besoin. Depuis qu'il avait entendu sa voix et senti sa présence près de lui. Son cœur ne semblait plus capable de retrouver un rythme normal. Il se sentait divaguer complétement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de vraiment réaliser que des lèvres s'écrasèrent avec délicatesse sur les siennes. C'était encore plus agréable que dans son cauchemar, et ça n'avait pas le goût d'un adieu mais bel et bien d'une promesse. Celle d'une autre vie. Il n'allait pas sauter d'un pont, non, il allait pouvoir enfin gouter au bonheur. Le monde se dérobait sous leurs pieds, la notion du temps n'avait plus aucune importe à leurs yeux, des frissons parcouraient entièrement leur corps. Et pour la première fois le brun pouvait sentir des papillons s'envoler en masse dans son ventre, une sensation dévastatrice, nouvelle, intense mais surtout partagée. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour se trouver au paradis, Louis l'y avait déjà emmené en le sauvant de la chute.  
 _**_  
_** _

  
**«  Tu es beau** _. Murmura le châtain en lui saisissant la taille._ **Et tu avais raison, tes yeux sont magnifiques, mais c'est mieux quand ils ne sont pas inondés de ces belles larmes. »**  
   
  **L** e psychologue lui souffla ces mots dans un murmure mais l'effet était apocalyptique dans le cœur du bouclé qui sentait le sentait battre la chamade, si bien qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas déchirer sa poitrine. Tout semblait si irréel. Cette scène, ce baiser, cette rencontre. Il se demandait même, encore, si ce n'était pas encore son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Mais quand leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrés, s'étaient découvertes et appréciés, rien n'avait paru plus réaliste. Son corps en était encore totalement chamboulé. C'était étrange pour Harry de pouvoir enfin relier la voix de Louis à quelque chose de concret et solide, à un visage. Et ce dernier était vraiment, vraiment, magnifique. Des yeux profonds et intenses, un sourire éblouissant et des rides aux coins des yeux, un fine bouche qui possédait un goût sucré, des cheveux soyeux et une peau tellement parfaite que ça en devenait complexant.  
   
 **«  Tu as perdu ta langue _?_** _Résonna à nouveau la douce voix, amusée, du mécheux_. »  
 **«  N... Non c'est juste que... Merci. Merci d'être venu. Je... Tu m'as sauvé. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu le courage de sauter, mais je sais que... Je me serai laissé _..._** _. Il ravala sa salive_. **Que j'aurai été capable de me laisser mourir ici. Puis... »**  
 **«  Oui... ? »**  
 **«  Tu es vraiment là. »**  
 **«  Je suis là, oui. »**  
 **«  J'ai du mal à croire. »**  
 **«  Pourtant...** _Il prend sa main dans la sienne doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer._ **C'est bien réel. »**  
 **«  Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content de te rencontrer en face à face, de pouvoir enfin savoir à quoi tu ressembles. »**  
 **«  Ouais, je t'avais dit de pas trop t'imaginer un canon hein**. _Il rit et se gratte l'arrière du crâne._  »  
 **«  Non, tu es... Tu es magnifique. »**  
 **«  Et toi alors ? »**  
 **«  Louis, j'ai le visage couvert de sang et de larmes. Ce n'est pas vraiment attirant tu vois. »**  
 **«  Moi je trouve que si. »**  
   
  **L** e châtain se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour planter un léger baiser sur les lèvres abîmées du bouclé, n'ayant toujours pas eu l'envie de lâcher se main, et lui sourit tendrement. Le concerné n'était pas encore habitué à ce contact, et sa fine bouche contre la sienne lui procurait une sensation de retournement extrême. Louis passa une main sur son visage écorché et puis le sentir frissonner sous ses doigts effleurant sa peau. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, toujours liés par une attraction sans pareille, une connexion indéfinissable. Un lien unique.  
   
 **«  D'ailleurs, on ferait mieux d'aller soigner tout ça non ? »**  
 **«  Oui, mais... Mais pas chez moi. Ma mère me tue si elle me voit comme ça. »**  
 **«  Pas de problème, je me sens seul dans ma maison en ce moment, un peu de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal. »**  
 **«  Je ne voudrai pas déranger, déjà que tu t'es déplacé pour moi alors... »**  
 **«  Tu as fini de dire des bêtises ? Tu encore plus têtu en vrai qu'au téléphone**. _Il rit et caressa le dos de sa main discrètement._ **Je me suis déplacé parce que l'idée de te savoir sur le point de mourir me tue, pas seulement parce que tu m'as appelé. Sans toi... C'est impossible. Tu comprends ? »**  
 **«  Mon but n'était pas de te faire du mal Louis, je suis désolé, mais...** _Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux_. **Je foire tout, je n'arrive à rien et... »**  
 **«  Harry... Hazza s'il te plait**. _Il exerça une légère pression sur sa main et lui sourit faiblement_. **Ne parlons pas de ça pour le moment, on va rentrer chez moi, je vais te soigner, te préparer de quoi te nourrir parce que tu dois mourir de faim et ensuite tu te reposeras un peu, ça te va ? »**  
   
  **C** onvaincu et surtout à bout de force, le brun se laissa entraîner par la main rassurante de Louis dans la sienne. Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture, l'aida à s'assoir sur le siège à cause de ses côtés qui lui faisaient affreusement mal, et démarra son véhicule. Il commençait à s'endormir contre la vitre glacée, le silence n'était pas pesant, au contraire, il l'apaisait.  
   
 **«  Comment tu te sens ?** _Intervenu soudain la voix du plus vieux_.  **»**  
   
  **H** arry aurait pu lui déballer une multitude de mots pour décrire son état actuel. Triste parce que son meilleur ami l'avait lâchement abandonné et qu'à part Louis il n'avait personne. En colère parce que son meilleur ami le rejette à cause de son orientation sexuelle. Faible parce que des imbéciles s'étaient amusés à le rouer de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus sentir ses os ou savoir respirer correctement. Mais vivant, parce son ange gardien était finalement venu enrouler ses bras et ses ailes autour de son corps frêle pour le sauver de la chute et l'emmenait directement sur la route du Paradis.  
   
 **«  Brisé**. _Il se tourna vers_ _lui_. **Mais heureux, parce que... Tu es là. »**  
 **«  T'en fais pas, je ne compte pas te laisser. Je vais vraiment pouvoir t'aider maintenant, promis. »**  
 **«   Louis, tu l'as déjà fait. Comme jamais personne avant. »**  
 **«   Non, c'est faux, si c'était le cas tu n'aurais pas tenté de mettre fin à tes jours sur ce pont. »**  
 **«   Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire. La preuve, tu as su me faire reculer. »**  
 **«   Je... Je m'en serai voulu toute ma vie si je n'avais pas su te trouver à temps, si je n'avais pas su te venir en aide. Je n'aurai jamais supporté de te perdre. »**  
 **«   Tu sais, je m'en veux. Je suis désolé. Désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, c'était... C'était égoïste de ma part de vouloir en finir. Je n'ai pas pensé aux gens qui m'aimaient. Je... J'avais promis à ma mère de ne pas faire comme mon père, jamais, et j'ai bien faillis la briser à nouveau. J'ai fait passer mon malheur avant son bonheur et c'est vraiment... Je suis ignoble. Je n'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai fait ça sous la pulsion. Je suis vraiment un fils indigne. »**  
 **«  Mais non Harry, elle t'aime. C'est pour ça que tu dois rester, parce qu'elle tient à toi, qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour te sauver. Comme tu me l'as dit si souvent, tu es la seule personne qui lui reste, alors fais en sorte qu'elle ne se retrouve pas abandonnée définitivement. »**  
 **«  Oui mais... C'est dur.** _Murmura le bouclé._   **»**  
 **«  Je sais, mais je suis la pas vrai ? Je vais t'aider, on s'était fait cette promesse non ? »**  
   
  **L** e patient hocha la tête doucement, l'ainé lui sourit puis arrêta le moteur de la voiture et vint lui ouvrir la portière et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds, il saisit son sac de cours et ouvrit sa porte d'entrée. Il aida son nouvel invité à s'assoir dans le canapé du salon, puis parti directement chercher la trousse de soin. Harry, de son côté, se sentait étrangement bien malgré les différentes blessures qui ornaient son corps, parce que la raison de son sourire l'avait sauvé de la mort. Alors qu'il avait cru sentir la fin souffler dans son dos pour qu'il tombe dans le vide. Il ne réalisait pas que tout était fini, qu'il se trouvait dans la maison de l'homme qu'il aimait, qu'il l'avait finalement rencontré en chair et en os. Et mon dieu il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé aussi beau, c'était à s'en damner. Mais... Dans son esprit, dans son esprit, c'était un brouillon total. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si le châtain était amoureux de lui ou non, malgré qu'il lui ai dit ces deux mots magnifiques: _« je t'aime »_ et qu'il l'ai embrassé à deux reprises. Semblant apprécier ce contact. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de ce sujet, et il avait vraiment besoin de savoir, d'avoir des réponses pour ne pas se donner de faux espoirs. Il était déjà assez détruit comme ça et se rajouter une souffrance en plus n'était pas nécessaire. Surtout qu'apprendre que son amour n'était pas réciproque l'anéantirait totalement. Alors quand il vit le psychologue rentrer de nouveau dans le salon avec une petite boite en plastique, s'installer en tailleur dans le canapé afin d'être face à lui, il se mordit la lèvre et sentit son cœur déchirer sa poitrine avant d'oser se lancer.  
   
 **«  L... Louis ? »**  
 **«  Oui ?** _Répondit ce dernier, s'afférant à trouver une bouteille parmi tous les médicaments_.  **»**  
 **«  Je voulais savoir... Quelque chose. »**  
 **«  Bien sûr, je t'écoute. »**  
 **«  Tu... Tu le pensais tout à l'heure, lorsque j'étais debout sur le pont, quand... Quand tu m'as dit que tu... Tu m'aimais ? »**  
   
  **I** mmédiatement, Louis cessa ses recherches et leva la tête vers le bouclé qui entre temps s'était mis à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. Stressé par la future réponse. Les secondes semblaient passer beaucoup plus lentement, il n'avait l'impression d'entendre que les battements incessants et paniqués de son cœur. Un oui l'élèverait au paradis et un non le ferait chuter violement en enfer. Et dans ce cas, la mort aurait été le plus simple des moyens pour ne plus ressentir la douleur. Le mécheux semblait réfléchir à sa réponse, et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. La patience ne faisait pas parti de ses vertus, et devoir attendre le rendait malade, presque fou.  
   
 **«  Ces derniers jours j'ai... J'ai pas mal ouverts les yeux. Sur la relation qu'on avait eu Ethan et moi, puis sur nous deux. J'ai cherché des réponses, je me suis torturé l'esprit, j'ai passé des nuits sans savoir dormir. J'étais perdu. C'est... Je ne peux pas renier que j'ai passé trois belles années avec mon ex, que je l'ai aimé, seulement j'ai été tellement aveuglé par mon amour que j'ai réalisé trop tard qu'on... Que lui et moi on n'était pas fait pour finir notre vie ensemble. Je me suis sentit con parce que... Parce qu'en plus de m'avoir fait du mal, il t'en a fait à toi aussi. Si** **seulement j'avais su...** _Il saisit la main du cadet_. **Je suis désolé. Il n'avait pas à te dire tout ça. Je m'excuse. En réalité, ça faisait depuis un moment déjà que je doutais de ses sentiments envers moi, il me manquait quelque chose avec lui, quelque chose qui faisait que je n'étais pas totalement heureux à ses côtés. Et bizarrement... Avec toi, quand je te parlais par téléphone, j'arrivais à l'être entièrement, à tout oublier. Il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour y voir clair, pour pouvoir mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais. Je crois que mes sentiments se sont vraiment concrétisaient à Noël, un peu avant que je ne t'envoie le chaton, j'ai... Je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais, mais pas seulement comme un petit frère, je...** _Le rouge lui monta aux joues_. **Je suis amoureux. J'en suis certain, plus encore quand j'ai eu peur de perdre définitivement. Et je crois que, si j'ai bien compris, c'est aussi ton cas. Non ? »**  
   
  **S** urprit par cette déclaration, Harry mit un long moment à réaliser ce qui se passait. Que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Que son amour ne marchait pas que dans un sens. Qu'il n'avait pas espéré et persévéré pour rien. Qu'il avait bien fait de se battre pour obtenir ce qui lui tenait à cœur. C'était un peu égoïste de faire ça, il se sentait un peu honteux, mais maintenant... Maintenant, il était dans le salon de Louis. Leurs genoux se touchant presque, leurs yeux se rencontrant parfois, et leurs sentiments mis à nu. Exposés au grand jour, enfin. Ils se sentaient tout deux soulagés. Et peut-être qu'enfin le bouclé pourrait savoir ce qu'est le bonheur.  
   
 **«  Oui.** _Le patient murmura_ _doucement_. **Oui, je t'aime. »**  
   
  **L** a poitrine du plus âgé fit un bond. Il le savait. Mais l'entendre le dire, en face à face, à quelques centimètres seulement, ça faisait explosé en lui des milliers de feu d'artifice. Il ne put s'empêcher, dans un élan incontrôlé, de venir déposer à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son patient. Des papillons s'envolaient en tourbillonnant dans son ventre, son cœur frémissait et instinctivement, d'une douceur sans pareille, il posa délicatement sa main sur la joue blessé de l'autre jeune homme pour rendre leur baiser encore plus tendre. C'était ça que lui avait toujours manqué avec Ethan ; de la passion.

**«  Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu si... Si tu avais sauté de ce pont. Encore plus en sachant que je n'aurai pas pu te sauver. »**  
 **«  Mais, je suis là Lou. Je n'ai pas sauté parce que tu es venu.»**  
 **«  A temps, oui. Je prendrai soin de toi maintenant, je te le promets. Surtout que, on va pouvoir se voir plus souvent non ? Si tu veux ? »**  
 **«  Oui.** _Il hocha la tête_ **. »**  
 **«  Heureusement. Tu... Ça te dérangerait de rester ici cette nuit. Je veux dire... Je ne supporterai de te voir partir tout de suite après alors que je viens à peine de te rencontrer et... Et j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi aussi. »**  
 **«  D... D'accord, mais faut juste que je prévienne ma mère que je ne rentrerai pas ce soir sinon elle va s'en faire. »**  
 **«  Tu vas prétexter quoi ? Parce que... Elle ne sait pas que j'existe. »**  
 **«  Je... Je vais lui dire que je suis chez mon meilleur ami. »**  
 **«  D'accord. En parlant de lui, tu... »**  
 **«  Non Louis, je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui ce soir, ni de ce qui m'est arrivé, demain si tu veux, mais pas maintenant....** _L'interrompu-t-il_. **S'il te plait. »**  
 **«  Je comprends Hazza, désolé. Je... On va peut-être te soigner non ? »**  
   
  **L** e bouclé hoche la tête en souriant. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, le psychologue s'occupe de lui réparer au mieux ses blessures. D'abord sur son visage, puis plus tard ses côtes. Le cadet avait été légèrement gêné de devoir ôter son haut pour se faire, ses joues s'étaient teintés de rouge mais Louis n'avait absolument fait aucune remarque, il lui avait simplement souris pour essayer de le mettre à l'aise. Maintenant son corps à peu près soigné, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir sa mère qu'il resterait dormir ici ce soir, du moins qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez lui ce soir. Il lui envoyé un bref message prétextant qu'il dormait chez Zayn cette nuit et rangea son portable dans sa poche.  
   
 **«  Tu... Tu as faim ? »**  
 **«  Pas tellement non. »**  
 **«  Tu devrais manger un petit bout. »**  
 **«  Je crois que si je mange quelque chose maintenant, je vomis. J'ai mal au ventre un peu. »**  
 **«  Bien. Alors... Tu devrais aller te reposer Harry, tu as l'air fatigué. »**  
   
  **S** ans protester, le brun suivit l'ainé dans la chambre au bout du couloir. Une pièce plutôt petite mais bien décorée et chaleureuse. Le volet était à moitié baissé mais il était presque vingt heures et le noir avait déjà envahi le ciel d'hiver. Les murs étaient blancs et ornés de quelques cadres ou photos, au-dessus d'un bureau en bois où était posé un ordinateur, il fit le tour de chacune d'elle le temps que Louis allume la lampe de chevet et range quelques affaires. Il y avait des clichés de lui avait des jeunes filles blondes, surement ses sœurs, il lui en avait parlé lors de ses conversations et d'autres avec un blonds également tenant une écharpe à l'effigie du drapeau irlandais en l'air.  
   
 **«  C'est... C'était lui ton copain ? »**  
   
 **L** e mécheux vint le rejoindre pour voir de qui il pouvait bien parler, un sourire orna son visage lorsqu'il tomba sur le polaroid. Il secoua la tête et lui précisa que c'était son meilleur ami, d'origine irlandaise, qu'il voyait parfois pendant les vacances ou lors de match de foot importants et qu'ils allaient boire un verre ensemble. Harry fut instantanément soulagé, parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de voir des photos de lui et son ex accrochés sur les murs. La jalousie lui rongeait le cœur, même s'il savait que leur relation avait pris fin depuis un petit moment déjà.  
  
 **«  J'ai jeté toutes celles que j'avais avec Ethan. Ça ne servait à rien de les garder....** _Il haussa les épaules_ **. Bon, je vais te laisser dormir, appelle moi su tu as un problème ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne bouge pas. »**  
 **«  Louis... ? »**  
 **«  Oui ? »**  
 **«  Tu... Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? Je n'arriverai pas à fermer les yeux tout de suite et... Ça me fait un peu peur de dormir seul. Je... Je n'ai pas envie de faire de cauchemar. »**  
   
  **C** ontrairement à ce que le bouclé aurait cru, et à sa plus grande joie, Louis ne refusa pas de dormir avec lui, bien au contraire. Il lui sourit tendrement et d'un signe de tête l'invita à venir. Ils s'allongèrent tous deux sous les deux couvertures blanches, chacun la tête sur son coussin. Ils fixaient le plafond, mais pour se sentir mieux, Harry avait besoin d'un contact, il tourna la tête vers son voisin qui avait un bras derrière la tête. Doucement, il s'approcha de lui et vint finalement se blottir contre son corps. Il frissonna quand une main vint caresser ses boucles infernales puis descendre tendrement dans son dos en exerçant une légère pression pour un peu plus le coller à lui. Le cadet hésita mais passa une main autour de sa taille et vint délicatement poser sa tête sur ton torse. De là, il pouvait entendre les battements incessants du cœur du châtain. On ne pouvait pas trouver meilleure berceuse. Ses paupières commençaient déjà à se fermer, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, juste le temps d'entendre Louis lui chuchoter un « je t'aime » et il sombra dans un long et doux sommeil comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Les ailes de son ange gardien autour de son corps frêle.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 **Chapitre dix** :

 

 

  
  **L** e jour s'était levé depuis aux moins deux petites heures sur la grande ville de Londres. Il devait être aux alentours de neuf heures du matin. Alors que certaines personnes s'activaient à se rendre au travail ou une fois de plus continuer leur cercle quotidien, Harry venait seulement d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se trouvait allongé sur le ventre, les bras autour d'un coussin blanc crème dont l'odeur lui était agréable et la texture extrêmement douce. De plus, un sourire béat ornait son visage encore endormi, il s'autorisa à humer une fois de plus le parfum envoutant de ce lingue de lit, ses paupières se fermèrent et ses fossettes se creusèrent d'avantage. Le jeune homme aurait très bien pu se rendormir et passer le reste de sa journée, et pourquoi de sa vie entre ses draps, mais il se ravisa très rapidement en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et quelques pas s'approcher de lui. Les volets étaient encore fermés et le peu de lumière ne lui permettait pas de voir, mais la clarté ne lui était pas nécessaire pour connaître l'identité de la personne présente dans la pièce. Son odeur particulièrement fruitée suffisait. Quelques secondes plus tard, le ciel blanc de l'hiver éclairé la pièce, le brun toujours allongé plissa les paupières et émis un faible grognement de mécontentement en enfouissant sa tête dans le coussin. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser juste à côté de lui et entendit des tintements de verre.  
   
 **«  Thé ou café ? »**  
   
  **S** urprit, le bouclé releva la tête vers Louis. Ce dernier était déjà habillé et propre, sentant encore le mélange agréable entre le gel douche et le shampoing. Il lui sourit en attendant sa réponse, un plateau avec différents mets que l'on sert lors du petit déjeuné posé dessus. Des œufs brouillés, du bacon grillé, des céréales, des tartines, du jus d'orange et autres formes de boissons chaudes ou froides.  
  
 **«  Je... Tu n'étais pas obligé de préparer tout ça. »**  
 **«  Tu sais, j'ai encore de la réserve dans mon frigo, ce n'est pas un problème. Puis j'aime bien cuisiner. Tu dormais comme un loir ce matin, alors j'en ai profité pour préparer ça. »**  
 **«  Ça me gêne que tu fasses ça pour moi. »**  
 **«  Hazza...** _Il soupira_. **Tu n'as rien mangé hier soir. Accepte, même si ce n'est qu'un tout petit peu. »**  
 **«  Et moi qui croyais que j'étais le plus têtu**. _Il se redressa et souris_. **Je... Je suis plus café, merci. »**  
 **«  D'accord. Il est encore chaud, tu as de la chance. »**  
   
  **D** élicatement, il pencha la cafetière au-dessus d'une tasse au couleur de l'Angleterre et versa le liquide noir jusqu'à un peu plus de la moitié. Il la reposa sur le plateau une fois chose faîte. Le cadet, laissa son regard traîner sur lui, sur ses mèches de cheveux rebelles qui lui tombaient sur le coin des yeux, sa barbe qui commençait à discrètement pousser et sa manie de toujours retrousser ses lèvres. Son style vestimentaire était vraiment simple mais soigné, il portait un slim noir replié aux chevilles, un tee-shirt Marvel gris et des vans noirs. Son côté enfantin fit sourire l'autre jeune homme.  
   
 **«  Je dois passer récupérer un dossier à mon bureau, en attendant mange un peu. La salle de bain est à ta disposition au fond du couloir si tu le souhaites. Je fermerai à clé après moi, question de sécurité, mais il y a un deuxième trousseau dans le pot sur le meuble d'entrée. Je ne serai pas long. Tu ne t'en va pas tout de suite hein ? »**  
   
  **L** e brun secoua la tête en lui précisant que nous étions Samedi et qu'il est en week-end, donc qu'il comptait prendre son temps. Le châtain lui sourit et se pencha vers lui pour lui planter un rapide baiser sur la joue, ce qui le fit rougir, avant de se lever et lui adresser un dernier signe, un dernier sourire. Puis, il quitta la pièce. Bientôt, on entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Harry soupira mais ne tarda pas à entamer son petit déjeuner. Il finit sa tasse de café, mangea une tartine et un peu d'œuf brouillés. Il traîna un peu dans l'appartement, observe chaque pièce, contemple les photos, les peintures, les décorations et autres bibelots. Puis se glissa sous la douche. Il était nettement plus détendu que ces derniers jours. Peut-être ce sentiment de sérénité était dû aux bras de Louis autour de son corps cette nuit, ou bien ses baisers. Lui-même n'en connaissait encore trop la cause, mais il était certain d'une chose ; s'il souriait ce matin c'était grâce à l'homme avec qui il avait dormi. Et personne d'autre.

  
**I** l s'habilla rapidement, avec ses vêtements de la veille vu qu'il n'avait rien d'autre sur lui pour se changer et le temps qu'il revienne dans le salon le psychologue venait de revenir. Il posa un dossier marron sur la table de la salle à manger ainsi que deux sachets en plastiques, retira sa veste en jean et son écharpe mais laisse son bonnet. Ses joues et son bout de nez étaient rouges, surement à cause du vent glacial qui devait souffler dehors. Il sourit en voyant le bouclé arriver, déjà habillé et prêt.

**«  Ça va ? »**  
 **«  Oui. Le déjeuner était très bon. »**  
 **«  J'essaye de me débrouiller en cuisine.** _Il rit_. **Du moins je ne veux pas manger des pizzas ou du surgelé tous les jours. Ce n'est pas saint. »**  
 **«  C'est vrai, mais je peux te certifier que tu t'en sort vraiment bien. »**  
 **«  Merci. »**  
   
  **S** on teint tourne légèrement un peu plus au rouge, il saisit ses sachets blancs contentant de la nourriture et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il les posa sur le plan de travail et alla mettre quelques ingrédients et bouteilles au frais, puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour les ranger dans une armoire. Le bouclé, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, s'approcha et lui prit la boite des mains avant de la poser à sa place. Parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être le plus âgé des deux.  
   
 **«  Te moque pas. »**  
 **«  Je n'oserai pas. »**  
 **«  Alors pourquoi tu souris ? »**  
 **«  Parce que je trouve ça mignon. »**  
 **«  Bien sûr. Tu es entrain de te retenir de rire là. »**  
 **«  Ce n'est pas mon genre. »**  
 **«  Méchant. Tu es trop grand aussi. »**  
 **«  Je suis dans la moyenne, moi. »**  
   
  **F** aussement choqué le mécheux lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, le cadet rit face à sa moue boudeuse qu'il trouvait vraiment adorable. Et il ne put s'empêcher de pencher vers ses lèvres pour les poser timidement sur les siennes. La première fois qu'il prenait les devants pour l'embrasser de lui-même. Et rien qu'en remarquant que l'autre jeune homme répondit à son baiser, il se sentait aimé. Mais pas un simple amour de jeunesse qui faisait voler des papillons dans l'estomac, au contraire... Un amour mûr, qui lui broyait le cœur et lui décrochait un sourire qui lui était encore inconnu, ou qu'il croyait perdu à jamais. Un sourire heureux.  
   
 **«  Je vais devoir y aller. »**  
 **«  Oh non !** _Protesta l'ainé en resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille._   **Pas tout de suite. »**  
 **«  Il est presque treize heures, ma mère va s'en faire. »**  
 **«  Mais tu l'as prévenue hier soir, elle doit bien deviner que tu rentreras en fin d'après-midi. »**  
 **«  Bon... Je lui dirais que je reviens à seize heures, mais pas plus tard. »**  
 **«  Oui super !** _Il sourit de toutes ses dents_. **Tu m'as dit que si on se rencontrait un jour, tu voulais que je t'apprenne à jouer aux jeux vidéo. Ça te dit une petite partie ? »**  
 **«  Je me demande qui est le plus gamin des deux-là. »**  
 **«  Tu te moques encore ! »**  
 **«  Mais non Lou, c'est juste une constatation. »**  
 **«  J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça. »**  
   
  **C** ette fois, ce fut au tour de Louis de lui planter un chaste baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'éloigner de lui pour aller préparer les consoles. Parfois, il paraissait tellement enfantin que le brun pouvait encore plus en tomber amoureux, c'était dingue et irréaliste ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Une forme de folie amoureuse. Avec le sourire, il alla s'installer dans le canapé, rapidement après avoir effectué quelques branchements et mit un jeu dans le lecteur, le mécheux le rejoignit. Leurs genoux se touchaient ainsi que leurs épaules. Ce contact leur était étrangement agréable et les faisaient sourire. L'ainé donna une manette à son voisin tandis que l'écran affichait le menu du jeu, il s'occupa de sélectionner les modes, les langues et la partie.

  
**«  Tu joues souvent ? »**  
 **«  Le week end, et quand je m'ennuie. Disons qu'en ce moment... J'y passe pas mal de temps, oui. »**  
   
  **H** arry savait très bien à quoi il faisait allusion. Sa rupture. C'était un évènement encore récent et dont l'évocation devait lui faire mal. Nous nous ne remettons pas d'une séparation aussi rapidement, surtout si nous étions restés longtemps avec la personne. Et c'était le cas de Louis, mais il voulait montrer au bouclé qu'il était passé à autre chose, que maintenant c'était lui qui possédait son cœur. Entièrement. Alors, il lui laissait le temps de s'habituer, de prendre ses marques, et surtout d'apprendre à se connaître encore d'avantage. Les choses n'étaient plus pareilles une fois qu'on passait des conversations téléphoniques au face à face, à la réalité. Ils s'en étaient bien rendu compte.  
   
 **«  Et... C'est quoi ce jeu ? »**  
 **«  Pour faire simple, tu dois dégommer tous les zombies et autres monstres que tu vois. Plus tu en tue, plus tu gagnes des points mais leurs forces augmentent également au fil des niveaux. Mais évite d'exploser la cervelle aux passants ou aux humains parce que ça te fait perdre pas mal de points. »**  
 **«  C'est un jeu pour les sauvages ! »**  
 **«  Quand tu es énervé, ça te calme directement. Tu te défoules. Et puis... Tu y prends goût facilement. »**  
 **«  Ils peuvent me tuer ? »**  
 **«  Oui, si tu te laisses faire. »**  
 **«  Je vais mourir avant même d'avoir commencé**. _Le brun fit la moue tandis que son voisin rigolait doucement_.  **Te moque pas !»**  
 **«  C'est facile tu vas voir. Chacun son tour. »**  
 **«  Tu viendras me sauver ? »**  
 **«  Je ne peux pas, on n'est pas dans la même partie. C'est un affrontement, un duel. Mais je t'aiderai avec ta manette si tu veux ? »**  
 **«  Montre-moi le fonctionnement des boutons d'abord. »**  
   
  **L** ouis prit sa manette en exemple pour lui montrer les différents boutons et touches qui lui seraient utiles lors de la bataille. Il lui exposa également ses astuces tout en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains pour reproduire l'effet d'une bombe et cela faisait beaucoup rire le bouclé qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Une fois les explications sur les règles du jeu terminées, ils commencèrent leur première partie. Elle s'avéra plutôt désastreuse pour Harry qui s'était fait tuer au bout de quelques minutes seulement, sous les moqueries de son voisin, mais elle se déroula dans une atmosphère agréable et en rigolade. Ils enchainèrent plusieurs duels, l'ainé les remporta tous mais il pouvait nettement remarquer que le brun faisait des progrès. Son ancien petit ami n'avait pas cette passion pour les jeux vidéo, il y avait toujours joué seul, et aujourd'hui partager sa deuxième manette avec quelqu'un lui procurait un bien fou. Il ne se sentait plus aussi délaissé qu'à son habitude, au contraire, il se sentait aimé à sa juste valeur. Bien que Harry soit encore un peu réservé, silencieux et timide, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier sa présence. Il n'en faisait jamais trop, restait poli et gentleman. Il semblait nettement plus à l'aise que la veille lorsqu'il était arrivé chez lui et c'était déjà un bon début. Louis ne souhaitait surtout pas le brusquer, il voulait y aller à petit pas, faire les choses en son temps et le laisser s'habituer.

  
  **I** ls terminèrent l'après-midi en s'occupant avec des jeux vidéo et en buvant des canettes de sodas tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Ils n'avaient pas forcément traité des sujets importants mais ça leur suffisait largement, même s'il y avait quelques questions qui démangeaient le plus vieux. Harry avait encore le visage abimé, un bleu et des griffes sur les joues et sa lèvre inférieure fendue. C'était indispensable pour lui de savoir qui avait bien pu l'amocher à ce point. Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Mais pour en être certain, il devait avoir des réponses.  
   
 **«  Au fait, tu... Tu comptes me parler de ce qui s'est passé hier ? »**  
 **«  Quoi donc ? »**  
 **«  M'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé en sang sur le haut d'un pont par exemple. »**  
 **«  Louis, je.. »**  
 **«  J'ai besoin de savoir Hazza**. _Le coupa-t-il en voyant bien qu'il ne voulait pas se confier_. **Pour t'aider à aller mieux, et pour ne pas que tu aies à porter ce fardeau tout seul. Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour t'écouter alors... Pourquoi tu as peur de te confier à moi ? Ça fait deux ans qu'on se connait, deux ans qu'on parle par téléphone et... Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. »**  
 **«  C'est... »**  
   
  **A** près tout, il pouvait lui faire confiance non ? C'était le seul qui l'écoutait et le comprenait depuis deux ans alors se vider un peu de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ça ne lui ferait de pas de mal, au contraire. Il en avait grandement besoin.

  
**«  Ce sont des gars de mon lycée, ils... Ils me charrient depuis que je suis scolarisé là. Au début ils ne faisaient rien de méchant, juste des petites farces, des mots dans mon casier, des cahiers de cours déchirés ou des conneries de ce genre mais... Je ne sais pas, hier ils m'ont chopé et ont commencé à me taper, me traiter de tous les noms. Ils ont appris pour mon homosexualité, peut-être par le biais de Zayn vu qu'il traîne des fois avec eux. Je n'en suis pas sûr. Ils... Ils ont su pour toi, pour le fait que je voyais un psychologue, encore une fois mon ancien meilleur ami était le seul à le savoir. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'il se passait, mis à part le fait que je me faisais taper à sang. Au bout d'un moment, un surveillant est arrivé, j'étais à mon casier, et ils les ont stoppés. Je me suis enfui, je ne voulais pas être soigné je... Je voulais juste en... En finir. »**  
 **«  Et maintenant.. ? »**  
 **«  Là, ça va.** _Il sourit faiblement._ **Je me sens bien. Et c'est grâce à toi. »**  
 **«  J'ai juste fait ce qui me semblait normal. »**  
 **«  Tu m'as sauvé, tu m'as fait descendre de ce pont alors que... Que je ne pensais ne jamais avoir l'occasion de te voir. »**  
 **«  C'était mon travail avant tout. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser chuter, je n'aurai pas su continuer à vivre avec le poids de ton suicide sur ma conscience. Personne ne mérite de mourir d'une telle manière. »**  
 **«  Je ne sais pas si j'aurai vraiment osé sauter tu sais, au fond ça me faisait peur. Je tremblais. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de mettre fin à mes jours. J'y songeais juste. J'essayais de trouver une manière rapide et efficace de me tuer, mais en y réfléchissant, je me suis rendu compte que ça ferait plus de mal que de bien. Ma mère en souffrirait atrocement. Je suis... Je suis brisé, et je n'arrive pas à me réparer. »**  
 **«  Alors...** _Le mécheux mit le jeu en pause et prit sa main dans la sienne, son regard azur posé sur lui **.**_ **Laisse-moi essayer. Laisse-moi te sauver. Je te promets que je ferai tout pour y arriver, je ne te lâcherais jamais. Tu mérites que quelqu'un se batte pour toi, tu mérites d'être heureux toi aussi. Donne-moi ta confiance, et je recollerai les morceaux. »**  
 **«  Louis, je te fais déjà confiance. Depuis longtemps. Je... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, et je dois vraiment beaucoup t'apprécier pour que ça arrive.  Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile. »**  
 **«  Je le sais ça**. _Il sourit faiblement_. **Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment extraordinaire Harry. »**  
 **«  Tu te trompes, je suis comme tout le monde. »**  
 **«  Si tu étais vraiment ordinaire, tu serais venu consulter directement à mon bureau. Et non par téléphone. »**  
   
  **L** e brun baissa la tête sur leurs mains toujours enlacées et rougit. Louis n'avait pas tort, et là il marquait un gros point. En réponse, il se contenta de hausser les épaules, se rendant bien compte qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot cette fois-ci. Il semblait avoir trouvé quelqu'un possédant un caractère encore plus borné que le sien, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il aimait beaucoup de choses chez lui, mais par-dessus tout le fait qu'il lui tienne tête et qu'il ne le laisse pas se noyer dans l'eau glaciale qu'était sa vie.  
   
 **«  Merci.**   _Résonna alors la voix du mécheux_. **»**  
 **«  Pardon ? »**  
 **«  Merci de t'être confié, ça doit pas être facile je sais mais sache que... Je suis là. N'importe où, n'importe quand. Le matin, la nuit, le midi. Peu importe. Je serai toujours disponible. Tu as mon numéro, il suffit de m'appeler ou de m'envoyer un message pour que j'accours de ce pas te rejoindre. »**  
   
  **L** 'ainé avait ce dont de lui ôter les mots de la bouche d'une façon si merveilleuse que ça lui retournait totalement l'estomac. Ne sachant quoi répondre, il passa simplement ses bras autour de sa taille pour lui procurer la plus douce des étreintes. Un sourire timide s'afficha sur ses lèvres tandis que son menton reposait sur son épaule, il reconnaissait la même odeur qu'il avait humée dans les draps ce matin, l'odeur de Louis. Ce parfum enivrant dont il ne pourrait jamais se lassé. Il savait que dans peu de temps il serait chez lui, dans son lit, seul sans la présence rassurante du châtain. Et ça lui procurerait surement un vide immense.  
   
 **«  Je t'aime. »**  
   
  **C** e n'était que de simples mots, anodins, que tout le monde balançait à n'importe quelle occasion de nos jours, tellement qu'on ne savait plus si ils s'avéraient sincères ou non. Et même si c'était un euphémisme, Harry sentait son cœur battre au plus profond de lui pour Louis. Parce qu'il savait que le bonheur se trouvait dans le creux de ses bras.  
 

 

*   *   *

   
  **D** eux semaines étaient passées. Les deux jeunes hommes entretenaient toujours leur relation, sans pour autant précipiter les choses. Ils y allaient à petit pas, surtout pour le bouclé. Leurs gestes devenaient plus certains, et ils n'avaient plus de mal à parler de leurs sentiments. Ils se voyaient le week-end, parfois un soir de la semaine, mais avec le travail et les études ce n'était pas simple de trouver des horaires convenables. Pourtant, ça ne les empêchaient pas de parler pendant une ou deux heures le soir par téléphone. Ils n'avaient jamais quitté cette routine, parce que c'était leur façon à eux de rester originaux et de garder des repères. Harry se sentait tellement bien, tellement... Heureux, qu'il ne pensait plus au fait que son meilleur ami l'avait fait souffrir. Les garçons qui l'avaient agressé avaient été exclus pendant trois semaines du lycée et passerait en conseil de discipline à leur retour. Personne ne lui avait posé de questions sur son agression, le principal lui avait conseillé de se rendre au bureau de la psychologue rattaché à l'établissement pour en parler à quelqu'un, mais il n'en avait aucunement besoin. Il possédait déjà un soutient. Bien plus important que tous les autres.  
   
 **«  Louis ! »**  
 **«  Oui mon ange ? »**  
 **«  T'as triché la ! »**  
 **«  Ce n'est pas mon genre. »**  
 **«  Fais pas l'innocent. Tu as touché à ma manette pendant que j'étais parti chercher de quoi manger. »**  
 **«  Bien sûr que non.**   _Sourit le châtain, amusé par le comportement enfantin et adorable du plus jeune_. »  
 **«  Mauvais jouer. »**  
 **«  Mauvais perdant. »**  
   
  **L** 'ainé rit quand il reçut un coup de coude dans les hanches de la part du brun. Il affectionnait particulièrement ces moments où ils s'amusaient ensemble. Les jours sans son Harry lui paraissait bien triste et vide, bien sûr il avait le travail et ses patients pour s'occuper l'esprit mais quand il rentrait le soir... Sa vie devenait tout à coup plate et sans cette petite étincelle qui l'animait quand il était aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait plus profiter de son sourire, de ses fossettes, de ses bras autour de lui, de ses baisers encore timides parfois, de sa voix encore plus grave au réveil, et surtout de sa présence. C'était toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient de lui l'homme idéal à ses yeux, mais il n'était pas capable de s'en rendre compte.  
   
 **«  Pour la peine, je ferai un câlin au chat mais pas à toi. »**  
 **«  Hazza, me dis pas que t'essaie de me rendre jaloux là ? »**  
 **«  Non, pas du tout. »**  
   
   **L** e ton du cadet était tout à fait ironique, et de toutes manières il ne savait pas mentir. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça. Il saisit le chat qui se trouvait au sol et, une fois assis en tailleur dans le lit le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa tendrement le pelage. Cette scène fit sourire Louis, il passa derrière le brun afin de ramener son dos contre son torse, ses boucles chatouillèrent son nez et ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'avantage. Ses bras enserrent sa fine taille et collèrent son corps plus encore au sien.  
   
 **«  Dis trésor ? »**  
 **«  Oui ? »**  
 **«  Je peux te poser une question ? »**  
 **«  C'est ce que tu es en train de faire là, Lou. »**  
 **«  Non mais...** _Il sourit._ **Sur nous deux. »**  
 **«  Bien sûr je... Je t'écoute. »**  
 **«  J'aimerai savoir... Qu'est-ce qu'on est au juste ? »**  
   
  **C** ette question avait été évitée pendant un peu plus de deux semaines. Ils n'en avaient jamais évoqué le sujet mais ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter de le repousser indéfiniment même si le plus jeune ne se sentait pas prêt. Le châtain avait besoin de réponse, il avait besoin de savoir s'ils pouvaient mettre un nom sur leur relation. D'abord pour se rassurer sur le fait que Harry lui appartenait entièrement, puis pour concrétiser les choses entre eux.  
   
 **«  Je pensais que tu le savais... »**  
 **«  On en a jamais parlé Hazza. »**  
 **«  Tu sais, j'en ai jamais parlé avec personne avant. Je ne sais pas quoi dire et... J'ai peur de ta réaction si jamais on ne pense pas la même chose de notre relation. »**  
 **«  Dis-moi, tu en penses quoi toi ? »**  
 **«  Pour moi on est... On est ensemble. »**  
 **«  Pour moi aussi, mais je voulais juste en être certain. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de me dire les choses Harry, je serai toujours là pour t'écouter. La confiance, c'est la base de l'amour. »**  
 **«  Je sais, je te promets de faire des efforts. »**  
   
  **L** e plus vieux sourit faiblement et embrassa l'épaule du bouclé au-dessus de son tee-shirt et inspira son odeur durant plusieurs minutes, les yeux clos. Il sentit une de ses grandes mains venir caresser les siennes, posées sur son ventre. Maintenant rassuré, il n'avait plus à s'en faire à propos de leur relation. Il sentait bien que son petit ami faisait des efforts pour que ça marche. Il se confiait plus, il lui dévoilait d'avantage de choses, d'anecdotes sur sa vie, son passé et ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il lui parlait du fait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à annoncer à sa mère qu'il était amoureux et aussi en couple, malgré le fait qu'il allait nettement mieux aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait. Le psychologue lui procurait une certaine stabilité, un bonheur sans pareil, de l'amour mais surtout de l'espoir.Il lui apportait toutes sortes d'attentions, comme le ferait n'importe quel homme amoureux, et à travers toutes ces affections il se sentait revivre.  
   
 **«  Alors... On est en couple ? »**  
 **«  Oui, en couple bébé. »**  
   
  **C** ette fois non plus Louis ne put réprimer son sourire. C'était la première fois qu'Harry utilisait ce genre surnom, un détail qui lui prouvait encore une fois qu'il faisait des efforts pour entretenir le lien qui les unissait. Attendrit, le châtain poussa le chat des bras de son bien aimé, allongea ce dernier sur son lit d'adolescent et vint se blottir tendrement contre lui. Il laissa ses yeux se balader sur son visage épuré, son corps, et chacune de ses courbes afin de s'imprimer de son image lorsqu'il fermera les paupières avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. La main du cadet vint timidement caresser sa joue, un sourire léger et fin sur ses lèvres roses. Il l'aimait tellement. L'ainé lui offrit un doux baiser avant de venir poser sa tête sur sa poitrine, là, tout près de son cœur qui battait uniquement pour lui.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 **Épilogue** :

 

  
 **C** inq mois étaient passés depuis que la relation entre Louis et Harry avait débuté. Aujourd'hui, comme à l'époque, leur amour n'avait pas bougé. Il s'était même renforcé au fil du temps. Le psychologue avait fait tout son possible pour venir en aide à son petit ami, lui redonner une raison de vivre mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que sa simple présence suffisait à combler le bouclé de bonheur. Ce dernier avait eu plusieurs mauvaises passes, des jours où il ne voulait plus vouloir personne, où il souhaitait juste se retrouver seul, s'enfermer et réfléchir des heures durant, où il avait rejeté celui qu'il aimait. Et directement après, il avait regretté son geste. Parce qu'il était bien le seul à pouvoir lui procurer du bonheur. Alors même avec ces durs moments, ils arrivaient à en ressortir plus forts. Évidemment, comme n'importe quel couple ils avaient subi des disputes, plus ou moins graves et plus ou moins longues qui avaient parfois affecté le cadet. Mais c'était ce genre de mauvaises passes qui les faisaient s'unir d'avantage lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient. Ils avaient appris à te connaître à travers les semaines, à découvrir les qualités et les défauts de l'autre, à les apprécier aussi, les habitudes, les tics, les tocs et plus encore. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un mois et demi que le bouclé avait accepté de se livrer entièrement à son compagnon, il le laissa parcourir et s'imprimer de chaque parcelle de sa peau, l'emmener au paradis rien qu'avec des caresses, des baisers et des mots doux. Il avait su faire taire toutes ses craintes face à ce premier acte d'amour, parce qu'évidement Harry était légèrement anxieux et même s'il avait rencontré Sam à une soirée ça n'avait jamais été aussi loin que sa toute première fois avec Louis. Il lui avait fait l'amour tendrement, lentement et avec toute la douceur qu'un homme était capable d'offrir. Peau contre peau. Lèvres contre lèvres. Cœur contre cœur. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien que ce soir là où ils s'étaient unis intimement pour ne faire plus qu'un.  
  
  **P** eu de temps après cet acte, le brun avait annoncé être amoureux à sa mère. Ils s'étaient assis durant un long moment autour d'un thé, avaient parlé sérieusement, et elle lui avait finalement dit : _« tout ce qui compte, c'est le bonheur de mon fils, et si c'est ce garçon qui te rend heureux. Alors je ne peux qu'approuver votre relation. »_ Il lui avait présenté Louis un soir, autour d'un dîner, elle l'avait trouvé charmant, poli et intelligent. Harry n'aurait pu rêver mieux comme réaction de sa part. Évidemment, le fait que les deux jeunes hommes ne se voyaient que le weekend end et parfois le mercredi soir était assez dur. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas négligé leurs conversations téléphoniques tous les soirs même au bout de quelques mois. Pendant les vacances, ils passaient tous leurs temps ensemble. Inséparables. Et c'était ce qu'ils étaient. Inséparables et complémentaires.  
  
  **E** n ce qui concernait Zayn, il n'était jamais revenu vers Harry, même s'il se sentait stupide de son acte. Ils ne s'étaient jamais reparlés. Ils s'ignoraient totalement. Le brun s'était fait une nouvelle amie dans sa classe, une fille sympathique qui lui venait en aide lorsque son petit ami n'était pas là pour le faire. Ils étaient un peu comme frère et sœur. Il lui avait fourni plusieurs conseils pour aborder un garçon qui lui plaisait dans une autre classe, et elle l'écoutait parler. Parler de sa vie, de sa mère, de son père, de son compagnon. Mais il ne se confiait jamais autant qu'il le faisait avec ce dernier. Parce qu'il restait son meilleur, et plus fidèle, confident.  
  
  **L** a voiture de Louis s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment dont la structure s'étendait sur une assez longue distance. Cela faisait des semaines et des semaines qu'il prévoyait ce jour. Il avait grandement réfléchit à la manière de l'annoncer à son petit ami. En fait, il appréhendait sa réaction. C'était maintenant anxieux, qu'il lui prit la main dans la rue. Devant la bâtisse.  
   
 **«  Hazza... Je voudrais que tu rencontres quelqu'un. »**  
   
 **F** ronçant les sourcils, le bouclé l'interrogea du regard. Mais le châtain n'en dit pas plus, il l'invita à le suivre à l'intérieur du bâtiment devant lequel ils se tenaient. Ils franchirent la porte d'entrée, entrèrent dans un grand hall blanc décoré de quelques cadres. L'ainé donna son nom à l'hôtesse d'accueil, elle l'autorisa à entrer. Il connaissait tellement bien les lieux qu'il pouvait les parcourir les yeux fermés. Il était venu ici presque tous les jours durant les deux dernières années et y avait passé des après-midi entières. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une immense salle, qui ressemblait à un séjour contenant plusieurs canapés, des tables basses, une télévision et des bibliothèques remplient de livres en tout genre. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Harry fut que les seules personnes habitant ces lieux étaient des personnes âgées, ou malades. Cependant, il ne fit qu'observer et ne posa aucune question. Ils arrivèrent dans un jardin dont l'herbe était parfaitement verte, un nombre conséquent d'arbres, de fleurs et de bancs. Il y avait plusieurs résidents qui se promenaient, certains avec des femmes en blouse blanche et d'autres en petit groupe. Louis l'emmena près de la fontaine, vers un banc où était assise une femme qui en admirait les jets d'eaux. Il resserra la main de son compagnon dans la sienne, légèrement anxieux, et s'avança vers elle. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, inspira un grand coup, et se lança.  
  
 **«  Bonjour maman. »**  
   
  **L** a blonde ne leva même pas le regard vers son interlocuteur, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, comme si sa voix n'avait été qu'un simple songe. Son teint était livide, ses yeux cernés et ses traits tirés par la fatigue, quand à ses mains elles tenaient fermement le pan de sa jupe. Harry de son côté ne savait pas quoi dire, il restait muet mais observait la scène, légèrement gêné. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un des parents de son petit ami et il pensait plutôt tomber sur une femme rayonnante, pleine de vie et toujours souriante, comme son fils. Il s'était bien trompé, et ce qu'il avait devant les yeux lui faisait mal. Louis soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse de la part de sa génitrice, il caressa la main du bouclé avant de la lâcher pour venir s'assoir sur le banc, près de sa mère.  
   
 **« J'ai... J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. Maman... ? Regarde-moi s'il te plait. »**  
   
  **I** l y eut un silence de quelques secondes. Assez lourd. Mais finalement, elle releva le regard vers lui. Au bout d'un long moment. Mais son expression ne bougea pas pour autant, elle restait livide et neutre. Comme si la vie l'avait mise tellement de fois à terre qu'elle n'était plus capable de se relever. Le mécheux sourit tristement et posa une de ses mains sur son bras puis tourna la tête vers celui qui était resté en retrait depuis le début.  
   
 **«  Lui, c'est Harry. Mon... Mon petit ami. »**  
 **«  Bonjour madame.** _Répondit poliment, mais d'une fois non assurée, ce dernier_ **. Ravi de vous rencontrer.  »**  
   
  **M** ais elle ne dit rien, elle ne lui accorda aucune sorte d'importance et reprit sa contemplation de la fontaine. Ce geste rendit le brun encore plus mal à l'aise, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Là, il se serait volontiers terré dans un trou et n'en serait ressorti que quand cette confrontation aurait pris fin. Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il sentait que son compagnon avait besoin de lui, de sa présence et de son soutient. Pour il ne sait qu'elle raison. Mais il le savait.  
   
 **«  Je voulais que tu le rencontre parce que c'est... C'est important pour moi, tu comprends ? »**  
   
 **L** a voix de l'aînée se brisa à la fin, il était désespéré que la femme qui l'avait mis au monde ne montre aucune réaction. Il pensait qu'elle lui aurait au moins accordé un regard, rien que ça, pour qu'elle puisse voir à quoi ressemblait l'homme qu'il aime. Mais elle l'avait totalement ignoré, et ça le mettait plus en rage qu'autre chose. Il voulait la secouer pour qu'elle retombe sur terre, qu'elle reprenne vie et qu'elle cesse d'être dans cet état pitoyable entre l'existence et la mort. Un zombie. Elle n'était plus qu'un zombie. Et sa santé, autant mentale que physique, se dégradait de jour en jour. Depuis deux ans, il voyait sa mère se faire aspirer par le néant et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait rester spectateur. Impuissant. Il devait juste accepter qu'elle se détruise sous ses yeux.  
   
 **«  Maman ? »**  
   
  **P** our attirer son attention, il caressa doucement son bras tout en attendant une réaction de sa part. N'importe laquelle. Elle tourna le visage vers son fils au bout d'une longue minute, ses yeux fatigués fixèrent alors son visage tiraillé par la détresse. Et contre tout attente, elle prononça enfin des mots, mais pas ceux auxquels les deux jeunes hommes s'attendaient.  
   
 **«  Vous êtes venus pour l'anniversaire de mon fils ? Il fête ses dix ans aujourd'hui. C'est un grand garçon vous savez mon Louis, il est très intelligent et surtout très beau. Il tient ça de son père, il lui ressemble tellement. C'est son portrait craché. »**  
   
  **H** arry n'eut pas besoin d'entendre sa dernière phrase pour comprendre ce qui se passait. La révélation le paralysa. Un énorme frisson s'empara de son corps, et son cœur s'emballa. Il reçut une grosse claque, il en aurait presque pleuré mais l'aîné n'avait pas besoin de voir ça. Il devait déjà aller assez mal alors il n'était pas nécessaire d'en rajouter une couche. Il le vit soupirer et se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas flancher devant elle, mais il sentait bien que ça lui broyait le cœur.  
   
 **«  Je suis là maman. Tu es à la maison de repos, tu te souviens ? »**  
 **«  Non. Vous mentez... Je dois aller chercher mon Loulou à l'école ce soir, il m'a demandé de ne rien oublier pour sa fête. On a même été chercher une piñata ensemble qu'on a remplis de bonbons et chocolats. »**  
   
  **S** ur le point de fondre en larme, Louis secoua la tête. La main qu'il avait posée sur le bras de sa main s'était mise à trembler, un détail qui n'échappa pas aux yeux du cadet. Il s'apprêtait à venir le rappeler pour qu'il se calme, mais il ne semblait pas du même avis puisqu'il continuait de s'acharner à vouloir qu'elle revienne à la réalité.  
   
 **«  C'est moi Louis, tu n'as rien à craindre. »**  
 **«  Mon fils est à l'école ! »**  
 **«  Non, je suis là.** _Il saisit sa main_. **Je suis venu te voir, comme tous les jours. Tu ne te rappelles pas ?  »**  
 **«  Arrêtez de dire des mensonges ! Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? Je sais ce que je dis, je dois aller le chercher. Lâchez moi !**   _Elle se dégagea violement_. »  
 **«  S'il te plait maman, calme toi. »**  
 **«   Ne me touchez pas !** _Elle pleurait presque._ **Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Je dois me mettre en route, sinon mon fiston va pleurer s'il ne me voit pas à la sortie de l'école.**  
 **«  Tu... Tu as pris tes médicaments aujourd'hui ? »**  
 **«  Laissez-moi tranquille ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! »**  
   
  **E** lle criait. Son regard était paniqué. Elle repoussait son propre fils, sans le savoir. Elle était apeurée et les larmes avaient commencé à rouler sur les joues du plus vieux qui tentait de la rassurer. En vain. C'était impossible. Une jeune infirmière accourue jusqu'à eux, elle saisit le bras de la blonde et la fit se lever du blond.  
   
 **«  Tout va bien Jay, je vais m'occuper de vous**. _Elle se tourna vers le châtain_. **Votre mère doit aller se reposer, elle est épuisée, revenez un autre jour. »**  
 **«  Je... Est-ce qu'elle a pris ses médicaments ? »**  
 **«  Comme vous le savez...** _Elle soupira_. **Elle refuse d'avaler quoi que ce soit et le garder dans le corps malgré le fait qu'on la force. On a réussi à lui faire manger un yaourt ce matin mais rien de plus. Quand on ne la surveille pas elle se force à vomir pour rejeter toute forme de nourriture. Le point positif, c'est qu'elle dort mieux en ce moment, elle fait des nuits complètes depuis quelques jours. Du coup, pendant son sommeil on lui fait une infusion du médicament par les veines. Mais ce n'est pas aussi efficace que quand elle le prend véritablement. Nous faisons tout notre possible monsieur Tomlinson. »**  
   
  **I** l hocha la tête et ne rajouta rien. Même si pour lui « faire son possible » ne serait jamais assez. Il la regarda simplement partir avec sa mère. A chaque fois il avait l'impression qu'on le lui enlevait et qu'il ne la reverra jamais. Ça lui broyait le cœur. Il se sentait abandonné, vulnérable. Il voulait tellement la serrer dans ses bras comme avant, l'entendre lui dire qu'elle l'aime et tout ce qui s'en suit. Harry était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire et quoi penser. Il aurait voulu venir le rassurer mais il était incapable de trouver les mots pour calmer sa peine. Les rôles s'étaient inversés, et il se rendait compte qu'aider une personne n'était pas une tâche facile. Encore plus celle qu'on aime. Parce qu'elle vous transmet sa souffrance, elle vous la fait partager et il est impossible de s'en défaire tant que l'autre n'est pas totalement soigné. C'est un sentiment destructeur. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Alors, pour au moins montrer qu'il était là pour lui, il s'approcha à sa hauteur et tourna le regard vers lui. Le visage triste. Leurs épaules se touchaient, et il prit tendrement sa main dans la sienne. Il se passa deux secondes avant que Louis ne vienne se réfugier dans ses bras, autrement dit le seul endroit où il se sentait rassuré sur Terre, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps... Il craqua. Tout explosa. Il se mit à pleurer et ses sanglots déchirèrent littéralement le cœur du bouclé. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi faible et vulnérable. Et il savait maintenant ce qu'il devait ressentir à sa place. Ne préférant pas parler pour le moment, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et caressa son dos. Il le sentait trembler contre lui, s'agripper à son corps comme s'il craignait de tomber s'il lâchait prise. Ils restèrent comme ça, au milieu du jardin, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment. Plusieurs minutes. Mais c'était nécessaire. Ils avaient tous les deux besoins de savoir qu'ils seraient là pour l'autre dans n'importe quelle situation.  
   
 **«  Je suis désolé je...** _Il se détacha du brun pour lui faire face, leurs mains toujours liées_. **Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. »**  
 **«  Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute bébé. »**  
 **«  Ça fait deux ans qu'elle est interné ici. Au départ elle oubliait seulement certains détails, pas très importants. Mais après ça a pris de l'ampleur**. _Il renifla, les yeux humides._ **Son état a commencé à se dégrader au bout des deux premiers mois. Elle... Elle commençait à oublier des évènements passés, des souvenirs, parfois elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait, ce qu'elle faisait, ou comment elle s'appelait. Je savais ce que ça voulait dire, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. J'avais trop peur. Je préférais faire comme si il ne se passait rien, ou que c'était normal. Finalement, après plusieurs examens on... On lui a diagnostiqué la maladie d'Alzheimer. Il y aussi le physique qui est touché, elle ne se nourrit pas parce qu'elle ne se rend pas compte que c'est nécessaire. Elle se contente de suivre. Elle oublie de plus en plus de choses, elle invente des histoires parfois, et... Depuis quelques temps, elle ne me reconnait plus. Je suis devenu un parfait inconnu à ses yeux. Elle ne reconnait même plus son fils. »**  
 **«  Lou... Je suis désolé. Tu n'étais pas obligé de me dire tout ça, de venir ici me la présenter. Ça t'a fait plus de mal que de bien. »**  
 **«  Je voulais que tu la rencontre, c'était important pour moi. Maintenant tu sais, et ça m'enlève un poids. Personne ne vient lui rendre visite à part moi. Tu es le premier à la voir.»**  
 **«  Tu... Ton ancien copain, il... »**  
 **«  Non mon ange, en trois ans je ne l'ai jamais emmené ici. Je lui en ai parlé, de son état qui empirait, de sa maladie, il n'était même pas quand elle s'est fait interné dans cet établissement mais de toutes manières... Je ne me sentais pas près. »**  
 **«  Et pourquoi moi ? »**  
 **«  Parce que... Tu es différent. Tu l'as toujours été. Tu es une personne vraiment spéciale. J'ai une confiance totale en toi. J'ai... Je n'ai jamais été aussi dépendant de quelqu'un, et te présenter ma mère c'est ma manière à moi de te montrer que tu es important. Que tu as une place vraiment immense dans mon cœur. »**  
   
  **To** uché, Harry saisit son fin visage entre ses grandes mains et fit entrer leur lèvres en contact. Le reste fit place à un doux et passionné contact, à la fois rassurant et addictif. Et ça avait le don de –presque entièrement- réparer Louis. Il se sentait réellement en sécurité avec le bouclé, et c'était bizarre à dire parce que normalement c'était de lui dont il devait prendre soin mais là les rôles s'inversaient. Et en fait, il se rendait compte que son copain était autant doué que lui pour le sauver de la chute. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour qu'il lui fasse sortir la tête de l'eau, et qu'il l'aide à surmonter cette mauvaise facette de sa vie.  
  
  **D** 'ailleurs...  
  
  **V** ous êtes-vous déjà demandé à quoi tenait votre vie ?...  
   
 **«  Finalement, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir besoin d'aide. »**  
 **«  Hazza... Je veux pas me voiler la face, il n'y a plus rien à faire pour elle. Faut que je l'accepte. »**  
 **«  Tu m'as donné de l'espoir Louis, pourquoi ce ne serait pas à mon tour de t'en offrir un peu ? »**  
 **«  A partir du moment où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais tu m'en as donné mon ange. Et plus qu'il n'en faut. »**  
 **«  C'est... Adorable. Mais, je veux t'aider. Vraiment. Tu en a besoin, malgré ce que tu peux penser. La maladie de ta mère t'atteint, et le fait que tu le caches t'affecte plus encore. »**  
 **«  Non tu...** _Il secoue la tête, la gorge serrée_. **Tu dois déjà t'occuper de toi, te reconstruire alors je ne veux pas non plus que tu portes ma peine. »**  
 **«  Lou.** _Les doigts du bouclé vinrent se poser sur la joue humide de son compagnon_ **. Je te dois bien ça, avec tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tu as sacrifié des tas de choses pour me remettre sur pieds. Pour me surélever. Pour me redonner de l'espoir. Laisse-moi faire pareil, laisse-moi t'aider, laisse-moi te sauver de toi-même. »**  
  
  **S** on cœur ratant plusieurs battements, l'ainé le prit dans ses bras, il les sera aussi fort que possible autour du corps d'Harry pour lui transmettre tout l'amour qui émanait de lui. Parfois, les mots ne suffisaient plus pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux, alors ils se rattrapaient avec des gestes doux et tendres. Ils aimaient se réveiller avec l'autre, encore un peu endormi, le matin. Ils aimaient passer des heures entières dans un lit, sous les couvertures à simplement se câliner, s'embrasser et s'aimer. Ils aimaient sortir le soir, s'allonger côte à côté, main dans la main, sur l'herbe fraîche d'un parc et observer le ciel étoilé. Ils aimaient prendre soin l'un de l'autre, se venir en aide mutuellement parce qu'au fond c'était le lien le plus profond qui les unissait.  
   
 **«  Je vais t'aider à surmonter tout ça d'accord ? Je viendrai voir ta mère tous les jours avec toi, si tu veux bien sûr. Je vais t'enlever ce fardeau que tu as sur les épaules, tout ce noir qui te ronge de l'intérieur. Je vais t'écouter, comme tu l'as toujours fait avec moi, et tout faire pour te réparer. Parce que je t'aime, et que te voir souffrir en silence m'est insupportable. Vraiment. Alors on va se soutenir l'un l'autre, parce qu'on est un couple. Dès que ça ira mal, que tu sens ton moral qui baisse, tu m'en parleras d'accord ? »**  
 **«  Oui, promis mon ange. Et toi aussi, tu sais. »**  
 **«  Bien sûr que je sais. Mais moi, si tu es heureux je le suis aussi. Il y a que ça qui compte, ton bonheur. On est liés, et ça marchera toujours de cette manière. »**  
 **«  C'est marrant quand même.** _Sourit le mécheux_ **. »**  
 **«  Quoi donc ? »**  
 **«  Tout ça. C'est un peu comme la première fois où on s'est parlé par téléphone tu te souviens ? Ce jour où tu m'as appelé pour me demander de te demander de te sauver de toi-même, et que même si j'ai été pris de cours j'ai accepté. Parce que tu semblais tellement en détresse. Et je crois que c'est le meilleur choix que j'ai pu faire dans toute ma vie, te venir en aide. Sinon, je n'aurai jamais eu la chance de faire cette merveilleuse rencontre. »**  
 **«  Je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir appelé. Jamais. Parce que je savais, juste après avoir raccroché, que tu parviendrais à tenir la promesse que tu m'avais faite, celle de m'offrir une nouvelle vie. »**  
   
... Et bien la leur ne tenait qu'à ce simple coup de fil. Simple mais qui avait tout changé.

 


End file.
